Starting over
by charlee13
Summary: Edward left Bella now she is going back to her old school what happens if they meet during the Trwizard Tournament? Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight or Harry Potter in any way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

He left I can't believe it Fluer told me this would happen if I fell in love. My name is Bella Swan I fell in love with a vampire, but I am actually a witch. I lived in France all my life, and went to Beauxbaton Academy of Magic. I am also a full veela I use a potion so I don't change when I get mad. I decided to take a break from the magical world to relax my headmistress said it would be ok. Well school hasn't started yet so I should go back it will be a nice destraction, I thought as I walked downstairs.

"Dad I want to go back to school" I said, he smiled.

"Thats great Bells I'm sure Angela will be glad your back." I grimmanced

"No I mean to my other school in France, school hasn't started and it will be a great distraction." He frowned

"Your probally right Bella, so when are you going to leave for school?" He asked still sounding sad

"Tomorrow night I owled Fluer and Madem Maxime, Fluer said I could stay with her for a few days till school starts." I replied, he nodded I went upstaires to pack. I got my old uniform to see if it still fit, it was a little tight I will have to get a new one when I go to get my books. I found my wand mahogany and a veela hair from my grandmother. I also got my other clothes, when I left they told me to change how I dressed, and cast a charm for my accent. I act and look the same as always I just dress differently more girly.

After a few hours of packing I was ready to head to Fluer's home. Charlie helped me with my bags into the woods next we heard two loud cracks and "BELLA!"

"Hello Fluer how are you?" I asked, she frowned.

"Where ezz your aczent?" She asked her accent was something I missed.

"I haven't changed my voice back yet." I replied then took out my wand and tapped my throat.

"Zis iz much better," I said with my accent coming back. We apparated back to Fluer house, we were there for a few days till school started.

Soon we were back in the carraiges wearing our blue silk robes when we saw the school. A humongous palice sparkaling in the moonlight, when we got in it looked the same as every year decorated with lots of blue and silver. We sta down waiting for our headmistress to speak before we ate. All of us talking about the World Cup, I missed it here. My friends here are Fluer, Catharine, and her little sister Kristina who is three years under us. Fluer is pale with long white blond hair and blue eyes. Catharine has waist long hair and hazel eyes and is also very tan. Her littler sister is a metamophagus so she can change her apperince. Right now she had mahogany hair in waist long spiral curls, with purple eyes and her ussual pale all stopped talking when our headmistress entered, she walked up in front of us to speak.

"Ello ladies we are back for a wounzerful zis year we will participate in te Triwizard Tournament which Ogwarts will be osting." Suddenly whispers broke out through the hall out of us Kristina was first to speak.

"Arry Potter goes to Ogwarts, I would love to meet im." Fluer was next to speak.

"Ow do you know ee goes to Ogwarts ee could ave gone to Durmstrang?" Kristina smiled at Fluer and began to speak.

"My couzin Luna goes to Ogwarts she as seen in." Madem Maxime said we would leave in late October, we left to go to our rooms. First years had their own dorm, second and fifth years shared, third and sixth years shared, fouth and seventh years shared too. When we got to the sitting room Kristina went to sleep in the room she shared with Domonque and Alexzandra. Fluer, Catharine, and I went to our room it had three beds with blue and silver bedding. After a hour of talking Catharine went to check on Kristina, after 5 minutes she came back .

"You are not going to be all over protective zis year?" Fluer asked, Catharine shrugged.

"She got sick a lot zis summer more zan usual." Catharine said, Kristina got sick a lot. Though she only got colds nothing very serious, she also had breathing problems so Catharine worried about her a lot. We shrugged and got ready for bed.

EPOV

I left her, I can't believe I left her, i thought as I drove to Alaska where my family was staying. I pulled up to the driveway I heard Alice's thoughts

_"I can't believe you did that, and how could you not let us say goodbye to her!"_

"So where are we going to live now?" I asked as I walked into the house.

"An old friend asked me to help at his school, now he is a wizard so we can go, you could be students there." We agreed to go. A few weeks later we were there, Alice, Jasper and I were sorted into Ravenclaw, Rosalie and Emmett were in Hufflepuff. During the feast Dumbledore explained that there would be no House Cup or Quidditch this year. We would be hosting the Triwizard Tornamet, everyone seemed pretty happy about this even my family.

_ "Maybe one of the girls at the other school will have good fashion advice"_ Alice thought as we went to our commen room. It didn't matter to me she was gone so why should I care? Classes went slowly for the next couple of months. Soon it was the 30th of October we were waiting for the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students to arrive.

_"Maybe they will apparrate!"_

_ "I hope they get here soon it is freezing!"_

_ "Whats that in the sky?" _I looked in the sky it looked like a carraige being pulled by flying horses. When it landed a huge women stepped out with girls dressed in blue and silver robes. They were all shivering, I noticed four girls were right behind the giant woman. A girl with long white blond hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin, another had waist long strawberry blond hair, hazel eyes, and was pretty tan. The youngest had white blond hair in curls, purple eyes, and very pale skin, the last one looked like my Bella. Then I heard Alice gasp behind me, I noticed her scent it was my Bella.

**Ok How is this I am starting on the second Chapter so tell me what you think. I have been thinking of this story idea for a while but like I said I takes me a while to update so I will be trying to as quick as I can now click that little greenish gray button that says review and tell me what you think. Lots of luv and luck Charlee!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

It had been a few months since school started it was almost the end of Ocyober. We were in our room getting packed for the trip to Hogwarts, most of the girls had decided that they would enter the contest. Kristina was one of them and Catharine was not happy.

"'Ow can she enter zis contest, she could get killed!" Catharine said as she started throwing clothes in her trunk.

"She can take care ov 'erself, she dosen't like being babied." Fluer said, I smiled Catharine was about to respond but Kristina entered the room carring a blue bottle.

"Bella professor Bernette wanted you to 'ave zis it will be good till ze end ov November." I nodded and put the bottle in my trunk, Kristina turned and glared at Catharine.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asked hurt in her voice, Catharine smiled.

"No, but will you not enter ze contest pleaze?" She asked worry clear in her voice, Kristina nodded. Fluer rolled her eyes and smiled she knew the would stop fighting soon.

"Ok I 'ate to break up zis love fest but we are leaving in an 'our to 'Ogwarts." We all went back to packing a little happier than before. A few hours later we were getting into the carriage inside there was a giant sitting room with about a dozen staircases, the room was draped on blue and silver.

"Ladies your itemz are already in your roomz now I will tell 'oo you wiz." Madem Maxime said, half an hour later Fluer, Catharine, Kristina, and I were heading to our room. We knew the carriage took off and we would be at Hogwarts in a few hours.

We talked while we unpacked the room looked the same as our old room only with one more bed. About an hour later Kristina and Fluer were asleep, Catharine was trying to write a song on her guatar. I was reading Romeo and Juliete trying not to looke at Kristina her waist lenght curls were teir natural color, a reddish brown that reminded me of him.

"You mizz zat boy? Don't you? Ze one zat left?" Catharine asked, I looked at her the concern was right in her eyes.

"No" I said trying to sound like I meant it, she probally didn't believe me but didn't say anything. Half an hour later we were getting ready, Kristina's hair was now white blond, her eyes were purple, we went down to the sitting room. The sitting room was packed with students, we got a chair Catharine decided to stand, Fluer sat in the seat, Kristina on the left and me on the right armrest.

"Quiet down ladies we are about to land at 'Ogwarts Kristina, Fluer, Catharine, and Izabella stay behind me." Madem Maxime said as she came in and got ready to get out of the carriage. We felt the carriage land the door opened, we followed as Madem Maxime got out and went to talk to their headmaster. As I was looking at all the students in black robes I heard a gasp, I looked over and saw his reddish brown hair, his pale skin and topaz eyes. It was Edward he was here why? Fluer was now pulling me into the castle where it was warm .

"Bella are you alright you look paler than usual?" Catharine asked worry in her voice.

"'EE iz 'ere. Edward iz 'ere." I managed to say, Fluer looked shocked, Catharine looked worried, Kristina looked angry.

"Bella your not going to fall for 'im agian right?" Kristina asked looking less angry then before.

"'Ee left me so it dozen't matter." I said as a group of young men entered with fur on their hats and cloaks.

"One ov zem is Viktor Krum." Kristina said we all looked at the man next to their headmaster. We entered the Great Hall before the Durmstrang students we looked up the ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky. We sat at one of the four long tables, Fluer and Catharine were sitting on both my sides and Kristina on Catharine other side.

EPOV

She looked at me and I could see pain in her eyes. The headmistress started to lead them in after talking about her horses, the older blond was pulling Bella inside.

_"Iz she ok. She looks like she 'as seen an Inferi."_ She thought, I noticed the youngest was lokking at me confused.

_"'Ee iz beautiful, but Bella rarely notices boys." _She looked at me but stopped at my hair and glared.

_"Iz 'air! 'Ee iz ze one 'oo left 'er, 'ee better stay away from 'er 'ee 'urt 'er enought."_ She thought actually sounding threatning. I rolled my eyes at her being threatning, a few minutes after a ship came out of the lake. Out of the ship came a man with sleak and silver hair, the students behind him were almost Emmett's size. They were all wearing fur on their hats and robes.

"How good it is to be here, how good... Viktor come along, into the warmth... you don't mind, Dumbedore? Viktor has a slight head cold..."

_"Viktor Krum the seeker!"_ About half the students thought when they saw them. The studens from Durmstrang started to go inside, we followed Emmett and Rosalie hurried next to Alice, Jasper and I.

_"I saw her here Edward, didn't we leave for a reason!"_ Rosalie's thoughts screamed at me like it was my fault she was here.

_"Yes Bella is here, but how is my question and why is it she gets the cuter uniform?" _Alice thought sounding happy and smug.

"Ok calm down with the emotions, I doubt Edward will be able to get within five feet of her." Jasper said smirking at our confused faces.

"The little girl with purple eyes is not happy with Edward and my guess is when she tells the other two they won't be happy either." He said as we got in the Great Hall, all the girls from Beauxbaton including Bella were sitting at the Ravenclaw table. When their headmistress entered the girls all jumped up and didn't sit till their headmistress sat. Dumbledore was still standing as the Great Hall got quiet.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, ghosts, and most particulary guest," He said smiling at the students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfotable and enjoyable." The blond girl next to Bella gave derisive laugh at this, Bella gave her a look and she gave one right back.

_"It waz good until I found out one ov you boyz broke my bezt friendz heart!"_ She thought, she seemed like a sweet person but she probally didn't show it well.

The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast." said Dumbledore "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourseves at home!" The plates filled with food as usual, everyone started eating and talking, Alice, Jasper and I were listening to Bella and her friends to see if she changed much.

"So do you zink we will be taking clazzez 'ere of some ov ze other roomz in ze carriage?" The youngest asked.

"Mozt likely we will 'ave zem in ze extra roomz, I want to spend very little time 'ere." Bella said with the same accent the little girl had. Jasper and Alice just sat there shocked for a while.

_"Her voice? She has an accent, it is kind of cute but different."_ Alice thought, Rosalie and Emmett also heard her speak and Rosalie didnt seem happy.

_"Ok what happened to her voice and is "H" not an important letter anymore!" _She thought practically screaming at me.

"Oh no zere izn't any bouillabaisse 'ere." Ther blond girl said, looking sad at that.

"Fluer I zaw ze red'eaded boy put zome on 'iz plate over at ze table wiz red and gold." Bella said in her lovely accent.

"So I take it you like 'er accent?" Jasper said adding the accent at the end.

"It's lovely, her voice is always amazing." I replied, I noticed some of the boys staring at Fluer as she walked back to the table with a dish.

After we finished eating Dumbledore told us about the tournament, and how to enter. Also that you must be seventeen to enter, the students all left after that. Except Madem Maxime, Karkaroff, the other teachers, Carlisle and Esme who were stairing shocked at Bella. Bella, Fluer and the other two girls were with waiting with Krum for their headmaster and headmistress.

"Karkaroff, Madem Maxime Dr. Cullen and I would like to talk to you about something." Dumbledore said as they were about to leave.

"Krum go to the ship," Krum nodded and left.

"Fluer, Izabella, Catharine, Kristina 'ead back to your roomz." Madem Maxime said, I spoke up before they could leave.

"Actually we want Bella to stay, she knows about this already." All four girls stopped when I said this.

"Izabella will you stay? Fluer, Catharine, Kristina off you go, Izabella will be there soon." Madem Maxime siad, the girls left but their minds weren't silent.

_"Iv 'ee 'urts 'er O will 'urt 'im!"_ Fluer thought protectively. Bella sat down next to Madem Maxime.

"Well Carlisle do you want to start?" Dumbledore asked, Carlisle nodded and stood up.

**Ok so someone said they had a problem with the accent but I feel it would ruin my story if I took it off so it stays sorry. Most of what I am changing is they don't use the "H" and the "th" sounds like a "Z" so do most of the "S".**

**Now is you review more I will write quicker you can also give me some ideas that will also help. So click the green button and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

We were waiting for Madem Maxime to head back to the carriage. Viktor was waiting for his headmaster too, the rest of the cullens were here too and some of the Hogwarts teachers.

"Karkaroff, Madem Maxime and I would like to talk to you abot something." Dumbledore said, Karkaroff sent Viktor to bed, Madem Maxime had just sent us too when.

"Actually we want Bella to stay, she already knows." A beautiful voice said, all four of us stopped.

"Izabella will you stay? Fluer, Catharine, Kristina go off to bed Izabella will be there soon." Madem Maxime said, they left quietly as I sat next to Madem Maxime.

"Well Dr. Cullen do you want to start?" Dumbledore asked, Carlisle nodded and stood up.

"Alright Madem Maxime and Karkaroff my family and I came so I could help with the tournament, we do not wish you to tell your students but we are vampires." He ended as Karkaroff eyes got wide, Madem Maxime was looking really pale.

"Albus isn't it dangerous to have vampires around?" Karkaroff asked you could hear the fear in his voice.

"Wait 'ow did Izabella know what ze Cullen's are?" Madem Maxime asked, great I didn't want to explain what happened in Forks, the Cullens just looked at me.

"I met zem in Forkz when I waz staying wiz my dad." I said, Carlisle and Esme looked shocked when I spoke.

"Thank you Bella my family and I only drink animal blood so you shouldn't have a problem with anyone getting attacked." Carlisle said calmly, Madem Maxime and Karkaroff nodded.

"Good then we should head off to bed." Dumbledore said, everyone nodded Madem Maxime and I got up to leave.

"Madem Maxime if you don't mind I would like to talk to Bella, I can walk her back to where you are staying." A familiar pixie like voice said, Madem Maxime looked at me.

" Veux-tu lui parler?"**(Do you want to talk to her?)** She asked me, I missed talking to Alice so I just nodded, everyone left after her it was just me and the rest of the cullens.

"So Bella how have you been?" Alice asked sounding kind of nervous.

"Ok I guess I 'ave been at school," I replied.

"So why didn't you tell us you were a witch?" Rosalie asked bitterness easy to hear in her voice.

"I waz going to but you left so I never got ze chance," I said, Emmett looked as he was going to ask a question them thought against it.

"What do you want to ask Emmett I won't get mad?" I said jokingly, Emmett smiled and laughted.

"It is more than one question Bella. Ok How did you change you voice to the accent, why does the little blond girl hate Edward, and why were some of the boys staring at Fluer?" He asked pretty quickly I laughted a little.

"Actually I changed my voice when I moved to Forkz it would be weird iv I 'ad an accent and my fazzer didn't. Kristina know part of ze reazon Edward left, not ze vampire reazon, Fluer iz 'alf veela." I replied they all looked confused except Carlisle.

"Um.. Bella we don't know what veelas are." Emmett said sounding like it was obvoius that he didn't know, Carlisle spoke before me.

"Veelas are beautiful girl who men hopelessly fall for, their dances effect men and make them want to do something to prove they are worthy of them." I laughted at that, they gave me a look.

"It iz ze reazon zat Quidditch teamz uze zem az zeir mascots," I replied.

"Excactly when they are mad their faces look like birds and they grow scaly wings and throw fireballs." Carlisle said almost as a warning.

"So we shouldn't get Fluer mad right?" Emmett asked laughting, I smiled.

"Fluer iz only 'alf veela so she dosen't change when she iz mad, neither does Kristina or Catharine." I said not bothering to mention myslf.

"What about you, if all your friends are half veela then wouldn't you be too?" Jasper asked.

"No actually I am full veela, I take a potion so I don't 'ave ze little temper tantrum zat comes wiz it." I replied more relaxed then I should. "Zo are any ov you going to enter ze tournament?" I asked.

"Nope we have to help protect it so we can't enter. Why are you planning on entering?" Emmett asked laughting like crazy.

"I waz zinking about it I know Fluer iz zo I might." I said unsure if I was going to enter, I noticed Edward looked kind of upset.

"Are you insane you could get killed or hurt!" He yelled at me, and why would he care he left me!

" Pourquoi pensez-vous des soins que vous m'avez laissé!" **(Why do you care you left me!)** I yelled at him, he looked cofused.

"I don't speak french so I don't know what you just said." He said sounding frustrated that he couldn't understand what I was saying.

"Eh bien ce n'est pas mon problème, je vais me coucher bonne nuit." **(Well that is not my problem I am going to bed good night.)** I said as I got up and walked out of the room, before the door shut I swear I heard "Edward did you have to upset her?" I walked up to the carriage and went straight to my room, Kristina, Fluer, and Catharine were still up.

"Madem Maxime came up twenty minutes ago where were you?" Kristina asked she sounded like Catharine usually does when she worries.

"I am fine ze Cullens just wanted to talk, Edward and I started fighting and I yelled in french so 'ee couldn't understand what I said." I said close to tears, he said he dosen't love me anymore I thought as I got ready for bed putting on the dark blue silk pajamas Fluer got me.

"I zink you should only speak in French around 'im zo 'ee doesn't understand what you are saying." Fluer said, Kristina nodded her head.

"Do you still love 'im Bella?" Catharine asked it was the first time she had spoken tonight, I just nodded and got into bed.

"Bonne nuit," Kristina said as she turned off the lights.

"Bonne nuit," Catharine, Fluer, and I replied before we fell asleep.

EPOV

"Edward did you have to upset her?" Alice yelled at me as the door shut and Bella walked out.

"She is going to enter the tournament, she could get herself killed!" I shouted right back, did they not care if she got hurt or worse killed?

"She wasn't sure about entering the tournament till you yelled now she is going to enter just to make you mad." Alice said almost like I should know that.

"Great anything else I should know?" I asked Alice since I was being an idot in her eyes.

"She is not sure yet, but most likely she will be only speaking in french to you." She replied laughing like crazy.

"Children maybe you should go up to your common rooms." Esme said sounding happier than usual.

_"Don't worry she will come around soon." _She thought smiling at me, I tried to smile back but couldn't they didn't know that I told her I didn't love her. We left the Great Hall it was quit xcpt for everyone's thoghts.

_"Bella seems different other than the accent, I've missed my baby sister." _Emmett thought, he was right was she the same Bella? Emmett and Rosalie went off to their common room, when we go to ours only Luna Lovegood was was kind of weird but had a kind mind.

"Wackspure got you Edward?" Said a dreamy voice that I reconized as Luna's.

"Sorry I don't know what a wackspure is." I replied sounding tired.

"They make your brain go fuzzy, I thought I felt them in here." She said in a matter of fact voice.

"No just thinking about something." I replied about to go back to thinking.

"It's about Bella isn't it? I saw you staring at her during the feast." She said smiling at me.

"Yes... Wait how do you know Bella?" I asked confused.

"Oh Catharine and Kristina are my cousins I visit them every summer and Bella is usally there, she is really sweet well good nigh." She replied dreamly before getting up and going to bed, I got up and went to sit in my room till morning.

**Ok so I know veelas are supposed to to have blond hair and blue eye, but I didn't know that till this chapter so lets say for this story that it doesn't matter. Also can you take the poll on my profile and review the story it will make me write faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

We all woke up earlier than usual and got ready, Fluer and Kristina were happy they didn't have to wear robes. Fluer was wearing a white skirt with a bright red blouse and matching ballet flats. Catharine was just wearing dark skinny jeans and a blink blouse with ballet flats. I was wearing a blue blouse and black skirt and ballet flats. While Kristina had a red skirt with black leggings a purple shirt with a yellow tank top, a blue skarf and black converse. **(I saw it on Wizards of Waverly Place it was so cute.)** We went down to the sitting room, Kristina left her hair and eyes their natural color, her eyes were a dark saphire blue.

"Any ladies 'oo are going to enter ze tournament get your name writtn on paper and follow me." Madem Maxime said as she led us out. Fluer and I followed her along with all the other girls as Madem Maxime led us into the Great Hall. We walked into the Great Hall everyone started, all th girls who weren't going to compete went to go sit down. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I put my name in the Goblet of Fire. The Goblet sparked red then went back to blue, Fluer and I went to sit next to Catharine.

"Aren't you excited about ze tournament?!" Kristina asked as her cousin Luna sat down.

"Someone likes you Bella," she said matter of factly. Fluer raised her eyebrow, Catharine smiled and Kristina looked at her.

"Well 'oo iz it zat 'as 'is eyes on our sweet little Bella?" Kristina asked in a sweet voice that made Catharine look at her warily.

"Edward Cullen, he's a sixth year in my house he seemed deprested before you got her." She said matter of factly, Kristina spoke up.

"Well 'ee left 'er and zaid 'ee didn't love 'er anymore zo why would 'ee like 'er?" Kristina asked her nose started to crinkle up like she was either thinking or confused.

"Maybe 'ee waz trying to protect you." Catharine said like she knew she was right.

"Well az much az I want to stay and talk about zis I forgot to tak my potion zo I am going to go and take it before someone gets me mad." I said as I got up. Fluer dropped her toast and was about to get up.

"No Fluer I will go on my own you eat I will be back soon." She nodded and sat down, as I walked down I could feel every boys eyes on me as I walked. I saw out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward looked kind like he was in a dream. Alice was poking him trying to get his attention, while Jasper was looking at him confused, they both looked at where he was looking. I saw him get up before I left the hall.

"Bella!" He called catching up to me.

"Can we please talk about what happened?" He asked, I frowned I really don't want to talk about that, we stopped and were facing each other. I noticed Fluer, Luna, Catharine, Kristina, and the rest of the Cullens were watching us.

"À propos de ce que vous m'avez laissé, vous avez dit que vous n'aimiez pas moi!?" **(About what you left me, you said you didn't love me!?)** I said starting to get angry.

"Once again I will say I don't speak french, also it is the one language that is hard for me to learn." He said trying to keep calm.

"Good because I really don't want you to understand." I shouted, I was starting to tremble. A new instinct coming to me, I had to hurt him I have to attack.

EPOV

We walked into the Great Hall, Alic was as cheerful as ever.

_"You should apolpgize to Bella, she was pretty upset."_ She thought, though she was more of telling me to do so. I was about to reply, but Madem Maxime and her students walked in about half of students came and sat down Bella's friends Catharine and Kristina went and sat at the end of the table. I was watching Bella put her name in the cup then went and sat with her friends.

_"Maybe I should tell Bella that Edward likes her, they seem like they would be good for each other."_ Luna thought as sh went and sat down with her cousins.

"Aren't you exicited about ze tournament?!" Kristina alomst shoutd, as Luna sat down.

"Someone likes you Bella." she said in her matter of fact voice.

_"What? I bet it iz 'er ex boyfriend."_ Fluer thought, though she didn't know if she was right.

"Well 'oo iz it zat 'as 'is eyes on our little Bella?" Kristina asked her voice sickly sweet.

_"It better not be 'er ex boyfriend 'ee 'as done enough to 'er,"_ She thought.

"Edward Cullen, he's a six year in my house, he seemed deprest before you go here." She said I could hear some saddness in her voice.

"Well 'ee left 'er and zaid 'ee didn't lover 'er anymore zo why would 'ee like 'er?" Kristina asked her nose started to crinkle up.

"I zink 'ee waz trying to protect you from zomezing." Catharine said in that must mean she knew she was right.

"Well az much az I want to ztay and talk about zis I forgot to take my potion zo I am going to go and take it befor I get mad." She said jokingly, her friend Fluer got up to go with her.

"No Fluer I will go on my own you eat I'll be back zoon." She said, as she walked every boy turned and looked at her. I noticed that I couldn't look away from her, those gorgeous milk chocolate eyes. Her mahogany curls as they bounced while she walked, her creamy skin that looked like peaches and cream with her blue blouse. I needed to talk to her I got up just as she left the hall.

"Bella!" I called to her while I caught up to her.

"Can we please talk about what happened?" I asked as she frowned, I could hear her friends and my family as they watched us.

"À propos de ce que vous m'avez laissé, vous avez dit que vous n'aimiez pas moi!?" She said in french, I had no clue what she said only that she was mad.

"Once again I will say I don't speak french, also it is the one language that is hard for me to learn." I said starting to get mad, but trying to stay calm.

"Good becauze I really don't want you to under stand." She shouted at me starting to tremble, just thn I felt fear course through me.

_"NO"_ I heard five minds shout, then Bella wasn't there . Well she was though her face looked like a bird's and she had scaly wings, and a ball of fire in her hand.

** OK for giving me the using some veela charm this chapter is dedicated to Fictional-Star. Also for my story Bella lied about her age in Forks here she is 17 but is in 6th year because she was gone for a year. Fluer & Catharine are in 7th year & Kristina is in 4th. Emmett, Rosalie & Jasper are in 7th year, Alice & Edward are in 6th. Now Luna is not a half veela she is not veela at all like her cousins, to be half veela you have to have one side of the without veela. Luna will be from the side without veela. Ok now I am having a writers block so can you give me some ideas for the next few chapters and please review it should help me write.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

KPOV (Kristina's POV)

As Bella left the Great Hall I noticed her ex leave after her.

"Girls ze ex boyfriend just left after 'er." I said Catharine and Fluer's heads snapped over to where he was sitting.

"Letz go we 'ave to make sure she iz ok." Fluer said as she got up we all followed I noticed his family came a minute after us.

"À propos de ce que vous m'avez laissé vous dit que vous ne m'aimez pas?!"**(About what you left me you said you didn't love me?!)** She said I knew she was starting to get mad.

"Once again I will say I don't speak french, also it is the one language that is hard for me to learn." He said, I smiled at that.

"Well good I like zat you don't get to know what we zay about you." I whispered to Fluer who nodded.

"Good because I really don't want you to understand." She said starting to tremble like she did when she got mad.

"NO!" Catharine, Fluer, and I said at the same time, next thing we saw she had a bird like face and scaly wings and a ball of fire in her hand. She looked at Edward and threw the ball, before he moved it hit him in the sholder.

"Fluer go get ze potion, Catharine, Luna 'elp me 'old 'er down zen we can make 'er drink it and get zem to ze 'ospital wing." I said they all nodded and Fluer ran off. Catharine went and grabbed her arm while Luna and I got the other, I felt a pain in my arm and looked she managed to cut my arm. I noticed Edward's father and sister were looking at his arm, Fluer came into the hallway with a cup and forced it down her throat. The wings decreased and disappered and her face went back to normal and she looked around.

"Que s'est-il passé? Qu'ai-je faire?" **(What happened? What did I do?)** She asked in french looking close to tears.

"Don't worry letz go to ze 'ospital wing," I turned to Edward.

"You should come to your arm lookz pretty bad." He nodded, his dad and sister got him up and we walked to the hospital wing quietly. When we walked into the hospital wing the healer saw us and her eyes widened.

"What happened to him and to you dear?" She asked I noticed how bad his shoulder was burned.

"'Ee learned why people don't get a veela mad." Fluer said, the healer looked at him horrified.

"Take off your shirt Mr. Cullen so I can fix that burn mark." She nearly shouted at him as she made him sit down, then turned to me while he took off his shirt.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked pulling me to another bed and cleaning out the cut.

"I just got cut nozing to worry about." Just as I finished my sentence Madem Maxime, Professor Dumbledore, Karkaroff, a women who looked strict with her hair pulled back into a bun, and a man with black hair and a large nose came into the room.

"Mesdames mai je vous demander ce qui s'est passé?" **(Ladies may I ask what happened?)** She asked us in a firm voice we all looked at each other.

"J'ai oublié de prendre ma potion ce matin et était sur le point d'aller prendre quand Edward et j'ai commencé à discuter, et je suis folle et. Oh, je suis si désolé Edward" **(I forgot to take my potion this morning and was about to go take it when Edward and I started arguing and I got mad and. Oh I am so so sorry Edward.)** She said speaking in french really fast like she did when she freaked out. I noticed it was taking the healer longer than most to fix his burn than it usually did. I saw he was very pale even paler than a veela, he was gorgeous and had topaz eyes, where did that sound familar. No he couldn't be oh no he was, just then he looked at me an I knew it was true he is a vampire.

"What is wrong dear girl? Are you ok?" The strict lady asked me.

"Why iz it taking you zo long to fix 'is burn?" I asked, she looked at me warily so did Edward.

"It takes a while to heal burns." the healer said stiffly like it was an insult to ask her.

"No our healer at school can heal it in minutes unless 'ee'z a vampire." I said backing away from him, he sighed when I said the last word.

"You are smarter than you look I would have thought that Catharine would figuered it out first." Edward said, then I heard a thump and Bella and Fluer were pulling Catharine up from the ground.

"We don't eat humans though only animals if you would like to know so we are pretty safe." I nodded and turned to Bella.

"Seulement vous tomberait pour un vampire."**(Only you would fall for a vampire.)** I said to her she smiled sheepishly.

"So how about we get the rest of my family here and you young ladies can ask some questions about us." Edward's father said we all nodded as his sister left the room. Catharine just woke up when the rest of the Cullens came in, the big guy rose an eyebrow at Edward who was still shirtless.

"What happened to you little bro?" He asked laughting.

"Il était un Idot," **(He was an idot) **I said Fluer giggled and Bella cracked a smile.

"I don't think french girls get the word I don't speak french." I heard Edward mutter sounding very annoyed.

"No we understand we just don't care zat much." I said rolling my eyes.

"So do you girls have any questions for us and if you don't mind I would like to ask you girls some questions." Edward's dad siad said smiling at us kindly.

"Did Bella already know zat you were a vampire?" I asked woundering if this was the first she heard of it.

"Yes she already knew," Edward said alomost as if it was a bad thing. None of us spoke again so Edward's dad started to speak.

"Well my name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme," He said pointing to a women with carmal colored hair. "Rosalie and her husband Emmett," He pointed to a beautiful blonde and the big guy with brown hair. "Alice and her husband Jasper," A pixie like girl with spikey colored hair came forward and pulled a man who was long and lean with honey blonde hair.

"We would like to know your names and hear about you." Carlisle said smiling at us.

EPOV

I saw her throw the fire ball at me I felt a painfull burning in my shoulder, then Luna, Kristina, and Catharine ran to hold Bella down. Alice and Carlisle came over to me Carlisle was looking at my arm.

"The others had to leave the girl with your hair color got her arm cut." Just as Carlisle finished talking Fluer ran in with a cup and poured it down Bella's throat, Bella turned back to her normal self and the girls let her go.

"Que s'est-il passé? Qu'ai-je faire?" **(What happened? What did I do?) **She asked in french sounding as if she was going to cry.

"Don't worry letz go to ze 'ospital wing," Kristina said then turned to me.

"You should come to your arm lookz pretty bad." I just nodded, when we walked into the hospital wing Madem Pomfrey eyes widened at us.

"What happened to him and to you dear?" She asked in a strict tone looking at Kristina and I.

"'Ee learned why people don't get a veela mad." Fluer said and Madem Pomfrey looked at me horrified

_"Oh dear burns on a vampire are very hard to fix your shoulder will be sore for weeks and it will take longer to heal." _She thought sounding worried.

"Take off your shirt Mr. Cullen so I can fix that burn mark." She shouted at me as she but me on a bed a turned to Kristina while I took off my shirt, being very careful my arm was still burning like crazy.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked Kristina as she pulled her to another bed, I noticed that Fluer and Catharine were around Bella who looked like she was going to cry.

"I just got cut nozing to worry about." Kristina said sounding very annoyed at this when she finished her sentence the doors to the hospital wing burst open. Professor Dumbledor, Madem Maxime, Karkaroff, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape walked in.

"Mesdames mai je vous demander ce qui s'est passé?" **(Ladies may I ask what happened?) **Madem Maxime said to her students in french, the girls just looked at each other Bella was the one to speak.

"J'ai oublié de prendre ma potion ce matin et était sur le point d'aller prendre quand Edward et j'ai commencé à discuter, et je suis folle et. Oh, je suis si désolé Edward" **(I forgot to take my potion this morning and was about to go take it when Edward and I started arguing and I got mad and. Oh I am so so sorry Edward.) **She said speaking very fast and the only words I understood was Edward and potion, I noticed Kristina look at me and the burn on my shoulder she seemed to be studing me.

_"No he couldn't be oh no, he is a vampire."_ She thought and she knew she was right Professor McGonagall noticed her staring at me.

"What is wrong dear girl? Are you ok?" She asked her sounding worried.

"Why iz it taking you zo long to fix 'is burn?" She asked as McGonagall and I looked at her warily.

"It takes a while to heal burns." Madem Pomfrey said in an insulted voice.

"No our healer at school can heal it in minutes unless 'ee'z a vampire." She said starting to back away I had to sigh at the last word.

"You are smarter than you look I would have thought that Catharine would figuered it out first." I said I really didn't think the youngest would figure it out first, Catharine then fainted Bella and Fluer picked her up off the ground.

"We don't eat humans though only animals if you would like to know so we are pretty safe." I said to reassure her she nodded and turned to Bella.

"Seulement vous tomberait pour un vampire."**(Only you would fall for a vampire.)** She said in french smiling a bit Bella just smiled back sheepishly.

"So how about we get the rest of my family here and you young ladies can ask some questions about us." Carlisle said the girl just nodded a few minute later the rest of my family entered and Catharine woke up.

_"Ok so how much damage did little Bella do to you?" _He thought as he rose an eyebrow at me I relised that I still wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What happened to you little bro?" Emmett asked laughting.

"Il était un Idot," **(He was an idot) **Kristina said and it must have been funny because Fluer giggled and Bella started to smile.

"I don't think french girls get the word I don't speak french." I said really getting annoyed at the fact that they liked to speak it a lot more.

"No we understand we just don't care zat much." She said rolling her eyes at me.

"So do you girls have any questions for us and if you don't mind I would like to ask you girls some questions." Carlisle smiled at them.

"Did Bella already know zat you were a vampire?" Kristina asked.

"Well my name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, Rosalie and her husband Emmett, Alice and her husband Jasper,"

"We would like to know your names and hear about you." Carlisle said smiling at them, Kristina nodded and spoke.

"Well I'm Kristina zis iz my sister Catharine," She nodded to her strawberry blonde sister. "Our couzin Luna," Luna smiled at us, "Fluer and well you all know Bella." She said nodding to Fluer and Bella.

"Ok I have a question how do you all know each other and why isn't Luna half veela?" Emmett asked as if it was an obvious question.

"Well it iz clear 'ow Catharina, Luna and I know each ozer, Fluer and Bella are zecond couzins and our mozzerz and grandmozzerz were friendz, zo zey made sure we were good friendz." She said just as Madem Pomfrey finished putting the bandages on my shoulder.

"There you go Mr. Cullen now don't mess with it for a few weeks because it will hurt and relax."She said and left, I put my shirt back on.

"Zo I 'ave a question for you why did you leave Forks?" Kristina asked, I flintched I knew she say it but she didn't backdown from the question like Bella would.

"I didn't want her to get hurt vampires are dangerous." I said as if it was obvious, her eyes narrowed at me.

_"Iz 'ee zinking I am going to belive zat?" _She thought I smiled at that she knew to much for her own good I smirked at her.

"Yes because it is true." I said to her she looked at me shocked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked sounding confused, Fluer and Catharine looked at each other then back at me.

"Some vampires have gifts I am a mindreader, Alice can tell the future, and Jasper can feel and mess with emotions." I said Kristina turned to Bella.

"Vous avez eu un petit ami qui ne pouvait lire dans votre esprit?"** (You had a boyfriend who could read your mind?)** She said in french so we couldn't understand.

" Non, il ne peut pas lire mon esprit."** (No he can't read my mind.) **She said right back to her smiling at that I was starting to get annoyed with this language.

"If I ask nicely will you speak in english?" I asked, Kristina smiled at me.

"We might but you 'ave really nice." She said close to laughing.

"Will you please speak in english so everyone can understand." I said in an inocent voice.

"Ok but we might slip." She said truefully to me.

"Well I zink we should give Edward and Bella some time to talk about what 'appened wiz zem" Catharine said as Alice and Esme started getting everyone out. Catharine was pulling Kristina and Fluer out while Luna followed, so no it was just me and Bella staring at each other I opened my mouth to speak.

**Ok so this chapter is dedicated to kenken97, 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7, and Maddy-haddy for the ideas. I also hope for some ideas from you guys and reviews. Also do you think Bella and Edward should get back together or be friend and wait a while for them to get back together.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

Is Catharine insane what makes her think I want to talk to Edward on my own? I really don't want to talk to him about this, that is how we are in the hospital wing so why would I want to talk about it now?

"So how is everything?" He asked sounding kind of nervous.

"Ok I guezz, you said you didn't love me zo why do we need to talk." I said about to head to the door.

"I didn't mean it, I was scared you would get hurt or something would happen and I would lose you." He said really fast that I barely understood what he said.

"Zen why didn't you talk to me about?" I asked sounding hurt.

"I was afriad I still love you if it means anything." He said quietly almost ashamed of that.

"Je vous aime toujours, je t'aimerai toujours." **(I still love you, I will always love you.)** I said to him in french.

"You know I can't understand you Bella and you know that." He said not as annoyed as usual.

" 'Ow about zis Je t'aime." **(I love you)** I said looking into his eyes.

"I am guessing I love you?" He said I just nodded he smiled and leaned closer to my face. He was so close I could smell his sweet breath before his ice cold lips met mine. It felt like hours before we broke apart he smiled at me.

"So are we back together or are you still mad at me?" He asked almost worried I started to laught a little.

"Now what do you think is so funny Bella?" He asked confused.

"Are you actually scared ov me getting angry at you?" I asked trying not laught and failing.

"You should know my shoulder still hurts and will for a few weeks so I think I might be, you still haven't answered my question." He said as if it was clear.

"I guezz zo but you should know if you hurt me again I won't stop Kristina from hurting you and she iz az much of a fairy princess az Jasper iz." **(Ok Mad-eye Moody used that line in the movie so I just had to add it in the story.)** I said he just rolled his eyes at this comment.

"You should know that they are waiting out there to find out what is happening with us though Kristina and Jasper have got 5 gallons that we get back together, Emmett says I end up getting burned again." He laughted I frowned at that.

"Zat iz not funny I didn't have a clue what I waz doing I could 'ave killed you and not known till I was back az my 'uman self." I said sounding kind of sad.

"I know the feeling so are you ready to go face them or are you scared?" He asked me grinning.

" Je pense mais vous allez leur dire." **(I guess but you get to tell them.) **I said in french just to bug him, he rolled his eyes.

"You are going to speak french around me just to annoy me aren't you?" He asked, I grinned and nodded as we got up to walk out of the hospital wing.

EPOV

She still loves me I can't believe it I thought as we walked out of the hospital wing, the second we came out Alice nearly tackled us.

"So are you guys together or what?" Alice asked jumping up and down.

"You zee ze future zo shouldn't you already know?" Kristina asked rolling her eyes, I saw that Bella rolled her eyes too. She grabbed my hand a led me away form them the second we turned the corner I heard a bunch of girlish squeals.

"Zo do you zink zey know?" Bella asked smiling at me.

"I think they might, I think Emmett might have been one of zey people 'oo squeals." I said imitating her accent at they end she looked at me.

"Your accent iz 'orrible you know zat?" She said still smiling.

"Hey! It sounded just like yours does." I said she looked up at me like I was crazy.

"My accent does not zound like zat." She said in I am right voice I shrugged.

"You believe what you want to believe, but either way I like the accent." I said smiling at her she looked up and I saw love in her eyes.

"Vous êtes la plus douce homme que je connais." **(You are the sweetest man I know.)** She said in french I don't have a clue what she said only that it sounded beautiful.

"That sounded beautiful if only I knew what it meant I said." I smiled at her she smirked at me.

"I don't intend on telling you what it means so good luck." She said

"Why don't you want to tell me, is it mean?" I asked confused she just smirked.

"No it iz not mean I just like knowing zomething you don't it is funny, and it iz zomething I am better at zen you." She said smirking at me.

"Oh then I might have to learn french then." I said jokingly and she must have known that.

"You do zat but my accent will still be better zen yours." She said smiling at me, I was about to remark when someone called for me.

_" 'ey lover boy it iz almost time for ze feast and ze namez to be drawn out ov ze Goblet ov Fire."_ I reconised as Kristina's voice.

"Bella we should head back Kristina said it is alomost time for the feast and the names to get drawn out of the Goblet." I said she just nodded and we walked into the Great Hall. Bella sat down next to Catharine who was next to Kristina who was talking about the wizard wars with Jasper, Alice and Fluer were talking about clothes as we ate. Then Dumbledore stood up and the other two teachers looked tense, everyone stopped talking at once.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions." He then took out his wand and turned out the lights only the pumpkins were giving light, I noitced Kristina was looking at her watch and smiling.

"Only a few second till Fluer or Bella are our Triwizard champions." She said as Bella rolled her eyes.

" 'Ow do you know it will be one of uz?" She asked smirking a little, just than the goblet started sparking and a paper flew out.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum." Everyone started to cheer, Kristina and Fluer clapped politely looking ready pounce when their school was chosen, the goblet sparked again.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!" Kristina was clapping the minute Fluer's name was said, I noticed the other girls weren't as kind.

"Why aren't most of the other girls happy?" I asked Bella she looked over at them and shrugged.

"Zey are most likely jealouz zat she won not zem." She said in a bitter voice rolling her eyes at the two who were crying, the goblet sparked again.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!" Everyone from the next table was clapping as he left once it quieted down Dumbledore started to speak.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —" We all noticed the goblet started to spark again and a paper was thrown out Dumbledore looked at for a long while before he spoke.

And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - "Harry Potter."

**Ok I have been working on this for a while, and I hope it is ok good news is only two weeks till break and I get my BRACES OFF!!!!! So I will be updating a little quicker I would love some ideas for future chapters and how you think the girls should react to Harry being in the tournament. Please review it might help me write quicker and this chapter is dedicated to kenken97, 7HockeyStarVampireObssessed7, and Maddy-haddy for some of the ideas to this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV

What Harry Potter but there are only supposed to only be three champions plus he is under aged. We had all turned to look at him I noticed that Kristina was smiling at this, while Catharine looked worried.

"Harry Potter!" Professor Dumbledore called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!" His friend pushed him forward everyone watched him as he walked up the hall till he was infront of Dumbledore, then pointed him to the room after a minute some of the teachers and the Heads of the school left, people immedently started to talk.

" 'Ow do you zink 'ee got entered?" Kristina asked as Rosalie and Emmett came to sit with us.

"I don't know but why would he enter himself that is just plain stupid." Rosalie said close to glaring at Kristina and yet Kristina didn't flinch she just glared back at Rosalie.

" 'Ee didn't enter 'imself 'ee already 'as enough attention I don't zink 'ee wants more plus 'ee seemed to shocked when iz name came out ov ze goblet." Kristina said her I-am-right-so-don't-even-bother voice.

"Students please head back to you houses and guest go to yours please." One of the teacher said, we all stood up Kristina and Rosalie were acting as if the other didn't exist. We got out of the Great Hall Catharine still looked worried, Kristina was relaxed, Alice was still jumping up and down as she walked, Jasper seemed to be following Kristina's emotions and looked calm. Rosalie looked mad, Emmett didn't seem to care, Edward was looking at me.

"So what do you think about Harry Potter being in the tournament?" He asked everyone turned and looked at me.

"It iz to dangerous 'ee iz only a boy 'ee could get 'urt." I said and Emmett laughted we all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Didn't you enter the tournament this morning?" He asked still laughing I rolled my eyes.

"Yes but zat iz different I am ov age to enter 'ee iz not zo 'ee might get 'urt." I said Kristina looked at me and smiled a bit.

"Zey might be 'ard but 'ee az faced Voldemort," Catharine flinched " twice and faced Sirius Black last year I zink 'ee can do it and win." She said once again in the I-am-right-so-don't-even-bother voice, then Fluer and Madem Maxime came out of the hall followed by Karkaroff and Krum, Madem Maxime stopped in front of us.

"Mesdames shouuldn't-vous être dans la voiture?"**(Ladies shouuldn't you be in the carriage?)** She asked in a dissapproving voice.

"Nous devrions nous mais nous étions en attente sur Fluer et dire au revoir à nos amis."**(We should but we were waiting on Fluer and say good bye to our friends.)** Kristina said smiling at her sweetly, Madem Maxime smiled at her a bit.

"Very well pleaze come back to ze carriage in at least 5 minutez." She said strictly and then walked off, Kristina turned to Fluer as we walked out.

"Zo iz 'ee competing in ze tournament?" She asked though we all wanted to know, Fluer frowned and looked at her.

"Yes 'ee iz competing 'ow could zey let 'im compete 'ee iz to young." She said moving faster to the carriage.

" 'ere I will stay wiz Bella to say good bye to the Cullens and you and Catharine can 'ead to ze carraige." Kristina said we stopped Catharine and Fluer nodded and walked off speaking in french and I turned to Edward.

"Well I will ze you tomorrow bonne nuit." **(Good night)** I said looking in his eye trying use some of my veela magic on him, I knew it worked because he had a dreany look in his eyes. I turned and walked to Kristina who just smirked knowing what happened, we stayed quiet the way back to the carriage. When we got up to the room Fluer was sitting on her bed outing, and Catharine was reading a school book they looked up when we came in both already in their pjs.

"Alors pourquoi est-Kristina souriant comme ça?"**(So why is Kristina smiling like that?)** Fluer asked smirking when I blushed a little, I was not one to use my veela magic.

"Bella utilise sa magie sur Vélane Edouard, il avait un sourire rêveur." **(Bella used her veela magic on Edward he had a dreamy grin.) **Kristina said as she changed smirking at me, Catharine rose her eyebrow and Fluer giggled.

"Je croyais que tu détestais utiliser la magie Vélane?" **(I thought you didn't like using your veela magic?)** Catharine asked looking at Kristina and Fluer who were whispering to each other.

"Je pensais que j'allais essayer de voir si elle a travaillé sur lui." **( I thought I would try and see if it worked on him.) **I said sheepishly, Fluer and Kristina burst into giggles and Catharine rolled her eyes.

"Oh tais-vous deux, vous permet maintenant aller au lit bonne nuit." **(Oh be quiet you two, now lets go to bed good night.)** Catharine said as she went to bed and turn out the lights, the last thought I had was Edwad's god like face.

**Ok so it has taken me longer to update but I have a serious case of writers block so I need you guys to help me your ideas and reviews always help me get new ideas for the story. Ok and I will try to update a lot more between dec 18 - jan 4 which is my break so for those of you with school breaks coming up congrats and have a great time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BPOV

I woke up to screaming and shouting thanks to Kristina and Fluer who were shouting at each other in french moving towards each other Catharine was trying to keep them separate.

"Bella m'aider ils vont s'entre-tuer!" **(Bella help me they are going to kill each other!)** She shouted at me, I jumped up and grabbed Fluer and sat her on her bed, Catharine had wrestled Kristina on to her bed.

"Permettez-moi m'habiller et je vais parler à Kristina à côté vous pouvez parler à Fluer." **(Let me get dressed and I will talk to Kristina out side you can talk to Fluer.)** I said she nodded I noticed it was colder to day so I went with dark wash skinny jeans and a sweater along with suede boots. Kristina was in one of her colorful out fits dark green skinny jeans a blue and gray sweater, gray boots, a black and gray scarf, and a knit coat.**( The out fit Alex wore on Wizards of Waverly Place episode Wizards vs. Vampires on Waverly Place) **We walked in silence for a few minutes she looked at the ground, her hair was a wavey blonde with her dark saphire blue eyes.

"She zinks zat 'Arry entered ze compitition just to get attention and I don't zink 'ee did zo she called me a tratior." She said looking out at the lake.

"You don't know if zat iz true but you might be right 'ee did not look 'appy about getting in ze tornament." I said smiling at her, she grinned back, then I felt someone pick me up and spin me while hugging me.

"Emmett put her down you might hurt her!" I heard Edward shout over Kristina's giggles before I was set on the ground, I saw Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Fluer, and Catharine coming down everyone but Rosalie smiling.

"Hey they all thought it was funny especially the tiny blonde one." Emmett said Kristina's nose scrunched up and her hair became a mahogany color.

"Um.. How did she do that?" Jasper asked the other Cullens were looking at her curiously as she scrunched up her nose and it became blonde with strands of red and gold and her eyes the same topaz color as the Cullens.

"She iz a Metamorphmagus it means she can change 'er apperince at will." I said as Kristina got up and walked towards the owlery, Fluer and Catharine both looked at her confused. I saw a girl with bushy brown hair walking with a boy who had black hair, they stopped when she approched them after a minute of talking she waved and came back to us smiling.

"Oo waz zat and what were you talking about?" Fluer asked still sounding mad at her.

"It waz 'Arry and I told 'im zat I believed 'ee didn't put 'iz name in ze goblet and 'oped 'ee did well in ze tournament, Edward 'ow iz you sholder?" She said looking at the lake, Fluer just frowned and walked away back to the carriage.

"My arm is a little sore now I have a question what did you do to me last night?" He asked me raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said to him, and I knew I was most likely smirking he turned to Kristina.

"Ok since you won't tell me Kristina what did she do to me?" He asked again, Kristina looked back and forth between us.

"She just used a little veela magic which I find weird because she scolded me vor using it last summer." She answered before looking at the lake again.

"Ok what is veela magic?" Rosalie asked sounding frustrated at her, Kristina just smirked.

"Go look it up in the libary I am tired so I don't want to explain it and why do you care? I know you don't like Bella so you shouldn't care now go back to thinking about yourself." Kristina said with every word she said Rosalie's glare got more and more murderous. She continued to glare for a minute before walking off to the castle, I noticed Jasper flintched as she left.

"You are in a lovely mood today aren't you?" I asked she just rolled her eyes snd smiled, then turned to them.

"Veela magic is 'ard to explain and I didn't want interuptions, 'alf veelas 'ave it too it iz sort ov a power zat can relax a person, or stop pain for scars it makes zem sparkle a bit." She said as she took my hand and traiced her finger around the scar that James gave me it started to sparkle she showed it to the Cullens.

"Thats intresting how do you ladies know all this?" Jasper asked smiling at Kristina.

"Well if you all are going to ask about veelas why don't you get Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie while I Fluer so I don't 'ave to explain zis more zan once." She said getting up and walking to the carriage Catharine followed while Alice, Jasper, and Emmett went to get the rest of the Cullens.

"I think she used this as an excuse to give us some time." Edward said rolling his eyes and smirking a bit.

"You might be right so your shoulder still 'urts from yesterday?" I asked a little worried he rolled his eyes.

"My shoulder is fine," he said laughing I narrowed my eyes and put my hand on his shoulder he winced. I concentrated on making the pain go away he looked a little dazed.

" 'Ow does it feel now?" I asked he smiled and kissed me.

"Not a thing," he said and kissed be again his cold lips aginsts mine it felt like hours before I heard.

" 'ey could you get your tongue out of 'er throat?" Kristina shouted, we broke apart and looked at her behind her were all the Cullens and Fluer and Catharine along with a boy who had mohagony hair and dark brown eyes.

" 'Ello Bella you better 'ope I don't send a letter to your dad about zis." He said smirking at me looking close to laughing.

"If you do I will tell your mozzer 'oo you were kissing last zummer." I said smirking at his and Kristina's faces of horror.

"You wouldn't dare I'd get killed she 'as over protective cousins," He said.

"Are you going to tell my dad?" I asked he frowned and said no.

"Now that you two are done how do you two know each other and Edward cute lipgloss shade." Emmett said Kristina giggled and Alex smirked.

"Zis iz my couzin Alex 'ee goes to Durmstrang and 'ee knows everyzing about Fork ze vampire zing too," I said.

"Ok now you can tell us how do you know all this veela stuff?" Jasper asked looking at Kristina.

"We learned it form our grandmozzers ov course." She said as if it was obvious, Jasper laughted.

"Zo iz zere anyzing you want to know about veelas or waz zat it?" Kristina asked laying her head on Alex's leg.

"Yeah is it true that anyone who falls for a veela will have a terrible death?" Rosalie asked Kristina just laughted while Alex just rolled his eyes.

"No people just zay zat because ov a few bad relationships," She said giggling.

"Yeah your mozzer iz included along wiz my grandmozzer." Alex said smirking at her she just stuck her tongue at him.

"Wait your families are involved in that?" Rosalie asked shocked.

"Yeah my mozzer likes to marry men wiz intresting qualities, she said there waz zomezing about Catharine but won't tell uz, and my dad iz a Metamorphmagus never met 'im though oh well." Kristina said staring at the lake.

"Well that explains something," Jasper said smiling.

"What does zat mean? Kristina asked sitting up.

"You and your sister are very different so it explains why you are so different." He said she just nodded and went back to looking at the lake.

"We should go up and eat we missed breakfest so I am 'ungry." Kristina said getting up and dragging Alex with her.

"Come on I didn't eat zis morning Fluer and 'er decided to fight insted ov eat." I said getting up while everyone follow and headed to the Great Hall

**Ok so this isn't the best chapter but I am having a bad readers block so I need some help and the more reviews you send to will help. Ok so I would like maybe 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter thanks and also I thought that Kristina and Catharine were way to different to be completely related so they have different dads. Well now all you have to do is review so click that green button and tell me what you think come on it's not that hard.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

FPOV (Fluer's point of view)

As Catharine and I got ready we noticed Kristina and Bella were still asleep both looking peaceful.

"Should we wake zem up or let zem sleep a little more?" I asked Catharine who looked at them and smiled.

"We should get zem up we will be late if we wait for Kristina to get up." She said as she started shaking her sister, I went to wake Bella up as I was shaking her she smiled.

"Edward..... I love you." She said in her sleep I looked over at Catharine who had just woken Kristina up they were both smiling, then Kristina smirked as she got out of bed she grabbed her pillow.

"Bella se lever, nous allons être en retard!" **(Bella get up we are going to be late!)** Kristina shouted just as Bella's eyes snapped open Kristina's pillow hit her in the head.

"Ok ok je suis petite fille Up Evil." **( Ok ok I'm up evil little girl.)** She said as Kristina skipped off to our bathroom, Bella followed about fifteen minutes later Kristina came out changing her hair to a bright blonde with the gold and red in it. She was pulling her hair back clipping it with butterfly clips that her dad sent her, weird that her dad never met her but sent her gifts. The clips started to move their wings when she was done she smiled Bella had come out and was grabbing her bag while Kristina was admiring her clips.

"Come on Kristina nous devons aller." **(Come on Kristina we need to go.)** Catharine said heading down the stairs, Kristina grabbed her bag as we went down to the Great Hall to eat. We went to sit with the Cullens, I noticed the minute we entered Alex moved from his table to sit with us so now him, Kristina, and Jasper were talking about some of the wizarding wars.

"Whats up with the clips in her hair?" The blonde one Rosalie asked staring at Kristina's Butterfly clips that were still flapping its wings.

"Zey are charmed her dad zent zem to 'er last spring for 'er birthday." I said to her she just nodded.

"I thought she never met her dad?" Rosalie asked Kristina noticed are conversation and turned.

"No I 'aven't but when 'ee trys to stay in touch zo 'ee writes and sends birthday gifts." She said then turned back to Alex and continued to eat before noticing the time.

"Were going to be late for our first class!" She said grabbing her stuff and heading out of the hall Bella, Catharine, and I grabbed our stuff, then waited while Bella kissed Edward Catharine started to tap her foot.

" N'ont-ils pas besoin de respirer?"** (Don't they need to breath?)** Catharine said to me I smiled at them.

"Edward nous avons classe procurez-vous votre langue hors de sa gorge." **(Edward we have class so get your tongue out of her throat.) **I said smiling as he broke apart from Bella, Catharine grabbed her.

"I don't know what you just said." He said to me as if it was obvious.

"No but it got you to stop kissing 'er." I said smirking as me and Catharine pulled her out of the Great Hall and to the carriage. We climbed up the stairs half way there Bella stopped at the door to her Charms class we said bye then Catharine headed up to our Transfiguration class we were trying to turn furniture to animals** (It was the trick McGonagoll did in HP 1)**. The classes all seemed to go by in a haze then in my last class History of Magic and Kristina walked in the room.

"Professeur Dailey, Fluer est nécessaire pour des images pour le tournoi dont elle a besoin pour mettre ses affaires, elle ne sera pas en arrière." **(Professor Dailey, Fluer is needed for pictures for the tournament she needs to bring her stuff she will not be back.)** Kristina said to Professor Dailey she just nodded and carried on with her lesson I grabbed my stuff and walked with her.

"Good luck," she said when we got to the door and walked back to her class, I opened the door in the room the desks were pushed together and only Viktor and Cedric were in the room, I went over to talk to Cedric after 5 minutes Harry entered.

"Ah, here he is! Champion number four! In you come, Harry, in you come… nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment -" Mr. Bagman said after a minute, Harry looked a little nervous.

"Wand weighing?" He replied sounding nervous.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photoshoot. This is Rita Skeeter, she's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet." He said as he gestured to a witch in magenta robes that just said don't talk to all over her, oh great.

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," She said I noticed her eyes on Harry oh the poor boy was in for it I felt sorry for him.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start? The youngest champion, you know… to add a bit of color?" She said smiling and looking at Harry, as if he needed more color he is the Boy who lived!

"Certainly! That is - if Harry has no objection?" Mr. Bagman practically shouted, Harry didn't even answer as Rita dragged him out.

"It zeemz Potter vill be getting all zee attention," Viktor said sounding a bit put out.

"I don't zink 'ee wants ze attention at least one ov my friendz zaid 'ee didn't." I said to him and Cedric who nodded.

"Yeah a lot of the Hogwarts students are upset he entered." He said and Krum nodded.

"Why would zey be mad zat means 'Ogawarts 'as a better chance ov winning." I said right as the judges walked in.

"Where is Mr. Potter we were told all of the champions were here?" Professor Dumbledore said smiling.

"Um Rita Skeeter wanted to talk to him they went that way." Cedric said and poited in the direction of where they left, he left in that direction. We all moved into seats by the door while the judges sat at the desks. After a few minutes Harry rushed in and sat next to Cedric

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander? He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament." Professor Dumbledore said gesturing to a man with large pale eyes that gave me the chills.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" He said to me I got up and handed him my wand, he twirled it like a baton and it emitted some pink and gold sparks, then he brought it up to his face and looked at it closely.

"Yes, nine and a half inches… inflexible… rosewood… and containing… dear me…" He said and I knew what he meant people thought that veela hair was unusual.

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela, one of my grandmuzzer's." I said to him.

"Yes, yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands… however, to each his own, and if this suits you…" He said then ran his fingers over the wand before muttering "Orchideous" a binch of flowers flew out of the end of my wand.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order." He said handing me the flowers along with my wand.

"Mr. Diggory, you next." Cedric got up and went to him I smiled at him as I went to sit down.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it? Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn… must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches… ash… pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition… You treat it regularly?" He said as he examined the wand then several gold sparks flew out of it, I gave him a supporting look and he gave me a look back, then Mr. Ollivander sent out a stream of silver smoke rings.

"Mr. Krum, if you please." He said Viktor mopping walked up and gave him his wand then frowning put his hands in his robes.

"Hmm, this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I… however…" He said turning over the wand.

"Yes… hornbeam and dragon heartstring? Rather thicker than one usually sees… quite rigid… ten and a quarter inches… Avis!" He said the wand let out a loud blast as some birds flew out the end and threw a window.

"Good, Which leaves… Mr. Potter." He said handing Viktor his wand back, Harry got up and handed him his wand.

"Aaaah, yes, Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember." He said his eyes shining he spent a longer time looking at the wand then the rest of us before he made a fountain of wine shoot out and said it was in perfect condition.

"Thank you all, You may go back to your lessons now - or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end-" Professor Dumbledore said smiling we got up then the photographer jumped up

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos! All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?" Mr. Bagman cried.

"Er - yes, let's do those first, and then perhaps some individual shots." She said her eyes were on Harry again the poor boy. It took us a while to do the pictures Madem Maxime cast a shadow on everyone so finally they put here sitting in the front with everyone around her. Viktor sulked in the back, the Photographer kept trying to get me in the front but Rita kept putting Harry in the front. Finally after individual shot we went down to the Great Hall everyone was already there I went and sat next to Kristina.

"Zo what 'appened?" She asked her eyes twinkling with intrest, Catharine and Bella looked at me.

"We 'ad zomeone look at our wandz and took photoz ov us oh Kristina look out zere iz going to be a trashy article about the championz out soon." I said she frowned and the others looked confused.

"How would you know if there was a trashy article coming out?" Rosalie said not trying to hind the venom in her voice I ignored her.

"I zink it will mainly be abou 'Arry, Rita Skeeter waz zere and she pulled 'im out ov ze room." I said and Kristina nodded and rolled her eyes, we spent the rest of dinner talking about the tournament and the first task.

"I zink zey will do zomezing unexpected you should brush up on zome defensive spellz I 'ave to go I 'ave way to much 'omework." Kristina said before grabbing her bookbag and walking out of the Great Hall.

"She iz right we all 'ave 'omework zo we should go too." She said getting up Bella nodded and kissed Edward on the cheek and grabbed her bag we headed to the carriage.

**Ok so my writers block is going away thank you for your help. Now I hope you like this chapter and have a MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! and a good christmas present for me is some reviews come on click the green button. Oh and check out my new story Next Generation's story. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

EPOV

It has been a a week and the first task is coming up soon, Kristina and Fluer had been spending more and more time in their library. It was breakfest and so far it was quiet then the owls came down a snowy one landed right in front of us, Kristina reached out and grabbed the paper.

" 'Ey Artemis 'ow are you zis morning?" She said as the owl nipped at her finger took a bite of her toast then flew off. She opened the paper took one look at it and rolled her eyes.

"You were right Fluer zat awful Skeeter women put out an article about 'Arry and if she use the Quick-Quotes Quill zen 'ee zaid er a lot, zo you and Viktor are mentioned in ze article. Zough at ze very end and your namez are misspelled Cedric wazn't mention at all." She said then read the article after five minutes she looked up and Fluer turned to her.

"It iz garbage 'Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it…' please what teenage boy would admit zat? It also zayz zomezing about 'im dating 'iz friend 'Ermione and I zon't believe zat at all." She said distaste clear in her voice as she threw down the paper and Bella smiled.

"Zo do you two 'ave any ideas about what ze first task iz going to be?" Bella asked in the breathtaking accent which seemed to get Kristina out of her bad mood.

"Well ze first task iz alwayz ze key to ze zecond task so we know she will 'ave to get zomezing." Kristina said looking at the Slytherin table she frowned and rolled her eyes, Bella noticed and turned to look at them so did Catharine.

"Why are you looking at zem?" Catharine asked frowning a little confused.

"I 'ave a feeling zey are going to a field day wiz zis." She said in clear distaste, I looked over and a girl I think her name is Pansy looked at Kristina her eyes narrowed she just glared.

_"What is wrong with that stupid girl?!" _she thought almost screaming

"You are right the Slytherins are going to have fun with this and why does Pansy Parkkinson hate you?" Alice asked Kristina who just continued to glare at the girl.

"She iz mad at me because Fluer supportz Cedric and she wanted me to wear a badge that said I do too you know zose Potter Stinkz badges and I said no." She said her eyes going red along with her hair.

"Kris calm down you 'air and eyez are going red." Bella said cautiously smiling.

"So are lovely ladies going to Hogsmeade next weekend?" Emmett asked as Rose and him sat down grinning like crazy.

"Definatly I ran out of acid popz and chocolate frogs a few days ago and I want to zee ze famous Shriking Shack." Kristina said her hair was going a bright white blonde.

"I might I need a new book anyway zo I should go to remind 'er to get what she just zaid or she might forget." Catharine said smirking at her little sister who in return did the mature think and stuck out her tongue, Fluer just nodded to the question as she went back to the care of magical creatures book she was reading. Kristina and Fluer spent the next week in the library learning spells and researching magical creatures. About a week or two before the first task Fluer and come into the Great Hall looking paler the usual Kristina turned when she entered and frowned.

"Madem Maxime found out what ze first task iz we 'ave to get zomezing from dragonz." She said in a quick whisper Bella tensed up, Catharine just stared, and Kristina spit her juice on Rosalie who glared at her in return.

"Dragon you are sure? Are zey male or female?" She asked, Bella and Catharine snapped out of their shock and were listening intentally to the conversation.

"What does it matter if they are male or female they are just going to try and eat you anyway?" Rosalie said rolling her eyes, Fluer's eyes hardened, Bella huffed and Kristina smirked.

"Well if you paid attention in clazz you would know zat a mozzer dragon iz more protective zen and fazzer dragon zere for ze female one iz more dangerous." She said in an icy tone Rosalie was glaring at her as if hoping she would burst into flames and her thoughts were hoping it. I learned a lot about Kristina one thing was she wasn't afraid to speak her mind and wasn't afraid of vampires considering she was on a vampires hit list.

"Ok ladies now that that is cleared up what are you going to do Fluer?" Catharine said deeply concerned for her friend, both Fluer and Kristina looked deep in thought then they both smiled.

"Pourquoi n'ai-je pas penser qu'il lâche prise." **( Why didn't I think of it lets go.)** Kristina said as they rushed out of the Great Hall.

"Do you know what they were talking about?" I asked Bella who shrugged.

"They usually won't tell until they have it all figured out." She said going back to the book she was reading.

**Ok so this is a short chapter I hope you like it I am going to try and write about the first task in the next chapter. So please review and tell me what you think just push the green button below.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

KPOV

It was the day of the first task we were all a worried about what was going to happen especially Bella and Catharine who didn't know what we had planned. We were all sitting on our bed just staring at each other then we heard a loud knock on our door we all jumped, Bella got up and walked to open the door. All the Cullens entered as they did the room felt a little more calm I tried to smile a bit, Fleur on the other hand was starting to look a little green.

"So who is ready to watch some champions get eaten by a dragon?" Emmett said his mood not effected at all, Fleur on the other hand jumped off of her bed and ran into the bathroom. The room got a lot calmer and a few minutes later Fleur came out of the bathroom looking really pale as she sat down Madam Maxime came in the room.

"Fleur il est temps que la première tâche,"**(Fleur it is time for the first task,) **Madam Maxime said and Fleur nodded getting up.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, souvenez-vous simplement ce que nous avons travaillé et bonne chance."**(Don't worry just remember what we worked on and good luck.)** I said she nodded and tried to smile a bit.

"Bonne chance," **(Good luck)** Bella and Catharine said as she left.

"We should 'ead down zere," Catharine said getting up Bella nodded, we walked down to the stadium it was already pretty crowded everyone talking asking what was going to happen I noticed that the girl next to me was with Harry when I talked to him.

" 'Ello you were wiz 'Arry ze last time I talked to 'im?" I said she looked over at me she had a similar look of worry to Catharine's.

"Um yes I'm Hermione sorry I didn't get your name last time," She said looking a little sheepish.

"Oh I did not give it last time but it iz Kristina," I said she smiled, just then a whistle noise went out and we looked at the stadium.

FPOV

I started to walk around the tent listening to all the comments that were being made, I saw that Krum was still staring at his feet and Harry was just sitting there I only realized that it was my turn when I heard the second whistle. I stood up and was going to head out I saw Harry smile at me warmly as I left I went out and into the arena the place was empty but I noticed the nest with the eggs I started to go for it a little slower. Then I noticed where something and the dragon came out I remembered what Kristina and I worked on and started to use the spell I saw the dragon start to fall asleep when I knew it would stay that way for a while I stopped. I went for the egg's nest I looked and grabbed the golden one then moved to get out of the ring just as I walked past the dragon it snored and fire came out. And my skirt was on fire I reached for my wand and put it out with some water and left the ring, when I came out I saw Bella and Catharine were running towards me.

"Vous vous sentez bien?"**(Are you ok?)** Bella asked me, I just nodded as the rest of the Cullen's came over.

"Great job but what did you do?" Emmet asked I just smiled.

"I did a simple charm to make it sleep, where iz Kristina?" I asked.

"She wanted to stay and zee ze ozer championz, you should go to ze first aid tent." Catharine said smiling I handed her the egg and walked over to the tent. In the tent a women was putting an orange paste on Cedric's face.

"Iz 'e ok?" I asked her, she turned to me and nodded, then she checked me over for any burns or cuts, during that time Viktor came in to I heard the cheering to know that Harry was about to go on.

KPOV

I was sitting in the stands Harry was the only one left compete and I could not wait to see him compete. He entered the ring and looked around when he saw the dragon he raised his wand and shouted a spell. Nothing happened that we could see he waited I could hear Hermione muttering next to me "oh no oh no." I turned to her and saw that she was starting to leave claw marks on her face.

" 'ere 'old my 'and you are going to bruise your face," I said holding out my hand she took it and started to squeeze it when he got his shoulder cut, the dragon wasn't going to leave the eggs no matter how high he went. Then his lips started to move I think he was taunting the dragon, and it worked the dragon spread its wings and roared. Harry then dived and grabbed the egg from near its clawed feet, then soared over the stands and out of the arena the crowd went crazy at that.

"I'm going to go see if he is ok," Hermione said getting up.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" I asked she nodded a boy with red hair followed us. We walked over to the first aid tent we entered and saw him sitting on a bed with his cut healed up.

"Harry, you were brilliant," She said her voice squeaking I noticed she still had fingernail marks on her face.

"She iz right you performed very well," I said smiling at him, but noticed that he was looking at the boy with red hair.

"Harry, whoever put your name in the goblet – I – I reckon they were trying to do you in." He said, I rolled my eyes well of course they were trying to do him in.

"Caught on have you? Took you long enough," Harry said coldly, the boy was about to say something when Harry said.

"It's ok, forget it."

"No, I shouldn't have-"

"Forget it," Harry said the boy smiled back nervously, and Hermione burst into tears so quick it startled me.

"There's nothing to cry about," Harry said sounding a little scared.

"You two are so stupid!" She said then went to hug them.

"Come on 'Ermione why don't we go get zome 'ot chocolate," I said she nodded and we walked out of the tent. I took her over to the carriage and took her to the kitchen that we kept here and started to move a kettle with some water to heat up.

"What iz it like being friendz wiz two boyz?" I asked as we waited she laughed.

"Well ok I guess I don't get along with most girls so being friends with guys is easier." She said, I just nodded and moved the cups of hot chocolate to the table.

"I don't get along wiz most girls either, but I would love to be friendz wiz you." I said she smiled at me.

"Ok here's a question what do you think about house elf's rights?" She asked I raised my eyebrow.

**Ok sorry it took me a while to write the next chapter and it is not very long. Ok I am having a bit of a writer's block and I would love to hear what you would like to happen. So please Review it will help me write faster. Lots of luv and luck Charlee!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

BPOV

It was starting to get colder and was supposed to snow soon. At this moment I was daydreaming in Ancient Runes when class was about to end Professor Petit spoke.

"Mesdames, je tiens à vous informer que comme une tradition, il y aura un bal le soir de Noël. Bonjour Mesdames." **(Ladies I would like to inform you that as a tradition there will be a ball on Christmas Eve. Good day ladies.) **She said as we all left, I walked up to my room. As I opened the door I was attacked by Kristina and Fleur.

A ball can you believe it?" Kristina said grinning like crazy, I may not be the same as I was in Forks but I still hate dancing.

"Let's go to dinner you three; we can talk about ze ball zere." Catharine said looking at Kristina who I noticed was a little paler than usual. Kristina and Fleur both nodded and walked out while I put my stuff up Catharine stayed with me.

"Why do I get ze feeling she won't be going to class tomorrow?" Catharine asked as we walked down to the Great Hall.

"She most likely won't, don't worry she will be fine soon." I said as we walked down to the table. Kristina and Fleur were talking to Alice about dresses.

"What took you guys so long?" Kristina asked us as we sat down.

"Um... Just putting my stuff away," I said she shrugged and went back to her conversation. Emmett complained about his History of Magic teacher, Jasper told Catharine about some vampire wars and muggle ones. Alice was asking Kristina and Fleur about their school robes, while Rosalie glared at Kristina.

"So Bella would you do me the honor of going to the Yule Ball?" Edward asked, I smiled at him.

"Yes, I would love to," I said using a little vela magic on him. He started to get a dreamy look that was starting to love, when Kristina spoke.

"Well I 'ave 'omework to do," She said as she gave me a look and walked out of the hall grinning.

"She iz right we all 'ave 'omework," Catharine said getting up, Fleur nodded. I kissed Edward on the cheek using some veela magic on him, the three of us walked out

"I can't wait for ze ball; I wonder who will ask me?" Fleur said smiling as we walked down to the carriage. When we got to our room we heard the shower on in the bathroom. I grabbed my bag and went to my bed; I had ancient runes, charms, and herbolgy to finish. Kristina came out about 45 minutes later looking a little better. She went to her bed and pulled out her defense text, we studied in silence for ten minutes before Kristina spoke.

"Ok it iz too quiet in 'ere," She said closing her book.

"Zo who do you want to go to the Yule ball wiz?" Fleur asked, Catharine just rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't mind Alex asking me or one of the red-'eaded twinz at 'Ogwarts." She said I smiled, I'd seen those twins joking around all the time.

"What about you Catharine?" She blushed, one thing I loved about Catharine was she blushed as much as I did.

"I don't know it's just a dance," She said as Fleur and Kristina's eyes widened.

"Well I want to wiz one of ze Ravenclaw boyz, but I do not know 'iz name." Fleur said grinning, Kristina giggled.

"Well az fun az zis conversation iz I'm going to take a shower." I said heading to the bathroom. About an hour later I came out of the bathroom, Fleur and Kristina were both asleep, while Catharine was writing quietly. I finished most of my homework before I decided to go to sleep. Catharine started to move a bunch of papers with music notes and words under it.

"Good night Bella," Catharine said before turning the lights off.

**Ok so sorry it took so long but I have been busy. Well someone suggested I get a beta for this story so if you want to please sent me a message. Also if you would I will put a post of who Kristina should go to the ball with if you have any ideas tell me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so I know I haven't update in a while but I was waiting for a pole to finish. Now in my story I am having Dresses like the movie not how the books have dress robes which I never got. So enjoy!**

Chapter 11

BPOV

It has starter to get colder here a lot more than it did when we were in France Fleur and Kristina both seemed excited about the Yule ball. Fleur was going with a boy who Edward said was named Roger Davies, Catharine said that her date was a surprise. Kristina on the other hand was being picky about her date she had already said no to five guys who had asked her to go. Though I knew my cousin Alex wanted to ask her but was afraid to get turned down and I couldn't blame them her being half veela made rejection hurt. Though Catharine said she had been spending a lot of time with two red-headed twins from Hogwarts, Edward told me their names were Fred and George and that Fred was planning on asking Kristina to the Yule ball. We were sitting in the Great hall at dinner all taking Catharine and Edward were both talking about the music and compositions that they liked. While Fleur and Alice were talking about clothes and Jasper was telling Kristina about some southern vampire wars that she seemed to find really interesting, Rosalie and Emmett weren't sitting with us because of Rosalie's dislike of Kristina. Fleur wasn't eating as much as she usually did which was something I noticed as we left.

"Fleur you `ardly touched your food are you ok?" I asked as we left she grinned a bit.

"It is too `eavy all zis `Ogwarts food, I will not fit into my dress." She said grumpily, I smiled she was a little right the food defiantly had made me gain a few extra pounds. I noticed that some of the girls around us from Hogwarts didn't look happy at that comment, Kristina had rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Oh don't worry Fleur you will look lovely in your dress calm down." Kristina said smiling at Fleur. I noticed the twins Kristina was hanging out with were talking to Harry Potter and his friends when Edward came next to me.

"He's about to ask her out," He whispered to me, before Fred turned over to us.

"Hey Kristina!" He yelled over to her several people looked at them.

"What!" She yelled back right near my ear.

"Want to come to the ball with me?" Kristina looked at him and smiled.

"Took you long enough to ask yes I would love to go wiz you." She said before turning around and starting to walk outside we all followed her.

"Zo you were waiting for `im to ask you?" Fleur asked as Kristina walked to the carriage.

"Yes, but I also know somezing you don't like 'oo Viktor Krum is going to ze ball wiz." She said smirking at Fleur and walking away and into the carriage.

" `Ow does she know zese zings?" Fleur asked following her.

"Come on Bella we should go ze teachers are giving way to much `omework and we need to finish most of it tonight." Catharine said, I did agree we had got a lot more homework and I had my O.W.L.s coming up so I did need to study.

"I `ave to go see you later," I said before giving Edward a kiss and heading down to the carriage. We walked up to our room, as we got closer we heard a wailing from it we both started running up the stairs quicker. When we opened the door we saw the open egg from the dragon and Kristina trying to shut it.

"Wow I forgot `ow loud zat zing was," Catharine said, as Fleur frowned and Kristina's eye narrowed in concentration.

"Zere `as to be some way to `ear what it is saying." Kristina said walking around it.

"None zat I can find in ze library `ere or at `Ogwarts." Catharine said pulling out her Charms book and sitting on her bed.

"Well you could always flash a little veela magic at Cedric to see if `e will tell you what `e knows." Kristina said smirking at her.

"Kristina zat is cheating!" Catharine said disapprovingly frowning at her.

"So is Madem Maxime telling Fleur about ze dragons but you didn't say anyzing about zat, did you now?" Kristina said the roots of her hair going red.

"I will try it but watch me get someone else while I am at it." Fleur said opening up her Defense Against the Dark Arts book . The next few days passed in a blur, Fleur was right when she said she would get someone else while using her veela magic on Cedric. A red-headed boy who Kristina said was named Ron and yelled to ask Fleur out, Fleur was not very cheerful about him asking her and the boy was probably have ego problems for a while. We also had lots more homework assigned an had managed to get it in on time so we were try to find a way to get a clue for the next task out of the egg only we had no ideas on what to do. Finally on Christmas eve which Kristina had said "if we study to day I my head will explode" which had ended our study session. Instead we invited the whole Cullen family to hang out in our bedroom, Emmett was playing wizard chess with Catharine while Kristina played with Jasper. Alice was going through my close wondering why I didn't bring most of this to Forks, and Rosalie had decided not to come, Edward was enjoying watching Emmett get killed at chess.

"Ok how am I losing I know I have been playing chess a lot longer then you have!" Emmet said as Catharine to his queen.

"I `ave skill," She said before calling out, "Checkmate." I then looked over to Jasper and Kristina's game, Kristina king dropped his crown. We spent most of the day seeing who was the best Chess player, Edward and Alice played most of the game in their heads much to Kristina's annoyance. I woke up the next morning to Kristina's high pitched squeal, I opened my eyes and saw that she was holding an old Victorian locket it was silver and had a flower design on it.**(Picture on my profile)**

"Lovely necklace, who is it from?" I asked as she put it on.

"My fazzer, zere is also a letter `e wants me to come visit `im zis summer in Italy." She said smiling at me, Catharine and Fleur were still asleep. I woke Catharine and Fleur, while Kristina looked at herself in the mirror. I spent most of the day with Edward, till three hours before the ball when Fleur and Kristina came and got me to get ready. Fleur had started helping Catharine curl her hair while Kristina started on mine, about two hours later we all had our hair finished. Fleur's hair was pulled into an elegant bun, while Kristina's was half pulled up, Catharine's was cascading down her shoulders in curls as was mine. Kristina and Fleur starting to pick out jewelry for each of us while Catharine and I read, about a half an hour later we were getting into our dresses. Mine was a blue silk-satin floor-length corseted gown with Swarovski crystals, beads and silver-tone sequins and V-neck with snap-fastening cross-over shoulder straps. Along with silver sandal heels, and a diamond and sapphire eye necklace with a white gold chain, and diamond tear drop earrings and my moonstone ring.** (Picture on profile) **Fleur's dress was a silvery floor length gown with flowers on one of the straps and on top of the edging of the dress with a little and silver heels and drop earrings. **(The dress from the movie I suck at describing dresses)** Catharine's was a strapless boned cherry red silk with pleated ruched detail across the love heart neckline, and silver heels, along with a red heart necklace and bracelet and a ruby ring and earrings.**(Picture on profile)** Kristina's dress was a blue strapless silk dress with rutched detail from the bust, with open toe sandal stiletto heels, the locket she got this morning, a flower charm bracelet, daisy stud earrings and a ring with diamond and sapphires.** (Picture on profile)** Once we were all ready we headed downstairs to the carriages to take us up to the Hogwarts Castle, Kristina was talking to Fleur about their dates as we rode up. We all walked in the hall was filled with people dressed for the Yule ball, I looked around the hall for Edward who I saw standing with his family before turning and walking over to me.

"Hello ladies you all look lovely, you especially Bella." He said before kissing me on the cheek. I then noticed Fred come up to Kristina and whisper to her, she grabbed his arm.

" `Ave fun ladies see you later," She said grinning as she walked with Fred to his twin. I smiled, then a boy from Durmstrang came up to Catharine and kissed her hand who smiled at him before taking his arm and walking into the Great Hall. Fleur's date came and the two of them walked off, I took Edward's arm and walked over to his family. Rosalie and Alice were wearing a dresses similar to what they wore to Prom in Forks.

"Oh Bella you look lovely I don't think could have picked a better dress." She said smiling nearly jumping up and down. We walked into the Great Hall as professor McGonagall called for the champions, the Hall was covered in a silver frost, there was mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry sky. All the house tables were gone now there were hundreds of small tables that could seat a dozen people. I could see Kristina sitting with a group of boys and girls from Hogwarts, also Catharine was sitting with her date alone. Alice lead us to that table where we sat and waited for the champions and their dates to enter. The champions entered Fleur and Roger were leading, Roger looking like he was the luckiest guy in the world to be going with her. Behind them was Viktor Krum with a girl who I recognized as Hermione Granger, I looked over at Kristina and noticed how happy she looked for the girl. Behind them was Cedric Digory with a girl from Ravenclaw who sat near us I didn't know her name though. Last was Harry Potter with a pretty girl who looked like she was showing Harry off like a dog. Everyone clapped for them as they entered the Hall and maid their way to the table with the judges before everyone settled down.

I noticed that unlike most days there were small menus by our plates on the menu there were dishes from France and Bulgaria along with many dishes from England. We ate talking the whole time the boys from Durmstrang weren't very talkative most of the time but Catharine's date was talking to her a lot. I noticed Fleur slam her hand on the table then her date do the same. I looked over to Edward and asked him what they were talking about he said she was talking bad about Hogwarts, I knew she was testing him to see how loyal he was I also knew he failed and would just be a fling. Soon after we finished eating, Dumbledore stood and moved the tables to the sides, all the champions walked on to the middle of the floor and started to dance as the slow tune stated to play. I saw Kristina and Fred go on to the dance floor it looked like Kristina was leading him and he looked slightly amused. Edward started to pull me on to the dance floor which wasn't in my plans though I was slightly more graceful now then I was back in Forks.

"If you want you can stand on my feet," He said smirking at me with a slight glint in his eye.

"No, I'm fine just lead ze way," I said smiling hoping I wouldn't have to dance much tonight. We started to dance being one of the most graceful couple out on the floor, Edward looked a little confused.

"I `ad to be a little different from who I am `ere to who I was zere just in case of somezing." I said knowing that this was a conversation we should have had sooner, he just nodded.

"Ok so what did you have to change about yourself?" He asked sounding to calm which worried me.

"Well my taste in clothes for one I `ated just having to wear just jeans and a t-shirt it was awful," I said my nose wrinkling, he grinned a bit at my rant.

"Ok so you like fashion anything else," He asked is voice was still to calm for my liking.

"Well I am slightly more graceful zen I was in Forks, but other than zat nozing `as really changed much. I still love you and my truck back in Forks, along wiz reading ze classics even if you dislike zem." I said to him smiling a bit, he smiled back and rolled his eyes. The song stopped playing and everyone started to applause for the band who started playing another song that was much faster.

"Now no matter what I still `ate fast dances," I said pulling him off the dance floor he followed willingly grinning the whole way.

"So what do you suggest we do until they play a slow song?" He asked a slight mischievous glint in his eye.

"Well I can zink of somezing," I said our noses touching.

KPOV

Fred and I were dancing and I noticed people were moving away but for some reason I couldn't care. We danced for the next few songs before I was to tired to dance anymore and we went to get a couple drinks. We walked past Fleur and Roger who were happily dancing together, Roger still looking like he was the luckiest guy in the world.

"Ok so what did you mean by it took you long enough?" Fred asked as we sat down on the staircase outside the Great Hall, I was confused at what he said so he smiled at me. " When I asked you, you said that it took me long enough, what did you mean?" He clarified as I nodded.

"I meant I was `oping zat you would ask me to ze ball and you were taking forever." I said, as he smiled at me before taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh, was I really taking a long time I honestly didn't know you wanted me to take you." He said staring at me, I just laughed at that he frowned at me.

"Sorry but maybe zat is a family trait, I know zere is another girl who wanted a Weasley to ask `er to ze ball." I said and he grinned at me rolling his eyes.

"Oh, you mean my charming brother Ron who didn't ask Hermione to the ball." He said starting to laugh, I smiled at him before taking another sip of my drink.

"Oh `e asked `er but it was only as a last resort, she was not `appy about it zough she seems to like Viktor." I said noticing him come out of the hall and walking outside, I looked over at Fred and noticed him frowning along with me.

"Ok why wasn't `e wiz `Ermione?" I asked slightly confused, Fred just stared for a few seconds.

"I don't know but it has been in my experience that you do not mess in Hermione and Ron's fights because you will regret it." He said as I thought about it for a few minutes before nodding that was probably best.

"So do want to go back and dance of walk around for a while?" I said when we had finished our drinks.

"Well it would probably be better for us to go back and enjoy the ball, but it would be more fun not to." He said with a glint in his eye, I grinned back at him before noticing someone stalk out of the hall.

" `Ermione what `appened wiz you and Viktor?" I asked her, she looked shocked to see me out here.

"I don't know where he went but I do know it is all Ron's fault!" She nearly shouted looking close to tears.

"Don't worry we saw Viktor go out zose doors," I said pointing to the doors that he went through, she smiled and left the hall.

"Let's go out and walk around," I said getting up and waiting for him, we walked around for a while. So far we had run into Bella and Edward in a fierce make out session, along with my sister and he date; also Hermione and Viktor whose make out session wasn't as fierce but they were still making out. After a while we decided to head inside because it was really freezing I noticed Madam Maxime rush passed us looking upset.

BPOV

After being caught by Kristina and Fred we decided it would just be better if we went inside where we wouldn't be tempted. I knew it was getting late and that we were going to have to say good bye, Catharine and he date kissing good night along with Fleur to her date. I saw Kristina near the stairs kissing Fred close to being in a make out session, though I wanted to go and interrupt her I stayed where I was and let her have her moment. I kissed Edward softly before walking back to the carriage suddenly felling tired as Kristina entered the carriage.

**Ok so maybe not he best chapter but hey I finally got one up which was taking a while because my ideas kept changing. Now if you can I am going to do the second task soon now if you can there is a poll on my profile for that chapter.**

**The Question is who should be the hostage in the lake **

**1. Bella**

**2. Kristina**

**3. Catharine**

**4. Gabriella (Fleur's little sister)**

**So if you could send it in a review or go to the poll on my profile that would be great!**

**Lots of luv and luck Charlee!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12

BPOV

It had been weeks since the Yule ball but it had somehow changed us in a way. Kristina had spent a good amount of her time with Fred and his brother, she had told me that they were planning on opening a joke shop which was a good job for them. She also mentioned many of their products that they worked on and were starting to work on, I had to admit they were very interesting. Catherine and her date hadn't hit it off but she did not seem that upset about it, and Fleur had not been to interested in her date after the ball. Fleur had on the other hand been spending a lot of time trying to get the egg to open without screaming. We had almost given up hope till Catherine had thought of something.

"Wait, I `ave an idea!" She said, grabbing the egg and running to the bathroom with Fleur of course. I stayed incase her idea didn't work, Kristina had been sick that day so she was sleeping. I heard shrieks from the bathroom and a splash of water, I frowned what are they doing? When they came out five minutes later both their hair in towels smiling at me nearly jumping p and down.

"What are you two so `appy about?" I asked, looking at them.

"We figured out ze egg now we just `ave to solve ze riddle." Fleur said, smiling at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Great, so what did ze egg say?" I asked, knowing that we should be able to solve the clue.

"Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above ze ground,

And while you are searching, ponder zis:

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An `our long you'll `ave to look,

And to recover what we took,

But past an `our- the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back" She sang and I nodded thinking about it.

"Well it's obvious zat ze next task will be in ze lake `ere you know merpeople?" Catherine said, Fleur and I both nodded at that

"Also zey will take something from you and you will only `ave an `our to look for it so we will need to find some way to breath under water for an `our." I said, wondering what they would take from her.

"Well we could use a bubble`ead charm it is simple and Fleur already knows `ow to do it." Catherine said, and Fleur nodded, looking slightly worried.

The next few weeks were more relaxed since we figured out what we had to do. The night before the task Professor Dailey came in and asked for me to follow her. She took me to Hogwarts where and led me into a room the only one in there was the girl who was at the ball with Cedric. The door opened and in came the girl Hermione and a boy with red hair and freckles who looked very similar to Fred, we all sat in the room silently for a while.

"So why do you zink we are `ere?" I asked, having some guess at why we might be here.

"Well, I think we might be what the champions have to find." Hermione said and I nodded knowing my guess was right, just then all the judges and a few of the teachers and Carlisle who smiled at me.

"Hello, now you four have been selected as something each of the four champions would miss. So we are simply going to put you to sleep and you won't even know what is happening until you reach the top of the water." Professor Dumbledore said smiling at us I nodded my head knowing I would be safe and stepped forward.

"Ah, thank you Miss Swan as I said I promise you will be perfectly safe." He said again reassuring me most likely because I was the only one who did not attend his school. He wished is wand mumbling something and I started to fall asleep the room leaving me.

FPOV

Bella had not come back last night and I was close to a panic attack she had to be here. Kristina kept reassuring me that everything would be fine and Bella probably went to see Edward early this morning. I changed into a silky blue swimsuit and the school sweat suit that matched Kristina and Catherine's. We walked down to the lake, they had boats waiting to take everyone to the middle of the lake. The Cullen's were waiting for us but Bella wasn't with them I frowned starting to worry.

"Bella isn't with you?" Kristina asked, when we got to them and Edward he just frowned.

"Carlisle mentioned if we couldn't find her just to relax she is fine." Edward said, I just frowned wondering where she cold be.

When we got to the middle of the lake a few of the girls from my school came and stood by me wishing me luck. I took off my sweat suit and walked to where Viktor and Cedric were waiting for the task to start I would cast my charm when I got in the water.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One… two… three!" I jumped in the water casting the bubblehead charm and looking around for something to lead me to the me people or to Bella who I knew was down there. I started to go through this green weed and felt something moved behind me, I turned around and looked for it before being pulled down by something I pulled and moved my arm hoping to swim away or something but nothing helped. I finally felt myself rising and wouldn't stop until I reached the top, I could fell the cuts on my arms and legs from whatever attacked me. Carlisle started to pull me out but I couldn't let him I had to save Bella, so I struggled until he said I couldn't compete anymore I was too injured so I was done with the task. He eventually got me out of the water but I wouldn't let him mess with my injuries until Bella was with me.

Harry POV

The merpeople were floating in a circle around four people who were bound to a stone. Ron, Hermione, Cho Chang, and a beautiful girl with long brown hair and a pale face who he had seem with Fleur. He waited for the others to come so he cold make sure none of the hostages were left behind. Cedric came a few minutes later and reminded him of the time before leaving, then Krum who nearly sliced Hermione but he was still waiting for Fleur he knew by then that she wasn't coming. So he cut Ron loose and then got Fleur's friend and started to swim up to the top. It was harder to swim as he was starting to rise, but it seemed like the merpeople were trying to help get him up to the top. When he got to the top he could see the green heads of the merpeople smiling at him wile the crowd was cheering.

Fleur POV

Harry came out of the water with Bella and the boy who asked me out and I kept trying to get pasted Madam Maxime. I was trying to get to her hoping she was ok, she was like a sister to me and I let her down.

"Bella is she ok? Is she 'urt?" I asked still fighting to get through, I finally broke through and hugged Bella. "It was ze grind lows… Zey attacked me… Bella I thought oh I am so sorry!" I said hugging her, as Carlisle started to drag s over to where the other champions were. I made sure she was ok which she said she was but I knew she downplayed it when she got hurt.

"Make sure she is ok Carlisle," I said before walking over to Harry. "Zank you, you saved 'er even when she was not yours to save." I said before kissing him on both cheeks then turned to his friend, "And you, you 'elped." I said, kissing him on the cheek too then heading over to Bella who smiled.

"Are you ok, because you usually don't go off and kiss random boys." She asked before the judges started to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows…

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points." Professor Bagman said, and there was applause from the crowd and I shook her head.

"I deserve zero," I said shaking my head, I noticed Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"You also got points for solving the clue even if you didn't rescue me." She said, smiling at me.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour, we therefore award him forty-seven points."

The students who wore black and yellow started to cheer at that and the girl who he had to saved beamed at him.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points." Karkaroff was clapping very hard and looking very superior, which annoyed me and I knew that he wasn't playing fair and it was not fair to everyone else.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own." I smiled at that he was a true hero. "Most of the judges," and here, Bagman gave Karkaroff a very nasty look, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However… Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points." The crowd started to cheer, Bella and I both started to cheer for him.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions." I sighed a bit that meant I had some time to relax before that but it also meant that the task might be harder then this one.

We met Edward, Kristina and Catherine when we got back to the carriage, Edward immediately gabbed Bella and kissed her. Kristina rolled her eyes but smiled at them before hugging me.

"You did great zere aren't zose little water demons in France I don't even remember learning about them last year." She said, as she let me go and looked over at Fred and his twin , I smiled.

"Go, I don't mind," I said to her still smiling, she looked a little conflicted.

"Are you sure? If you need me or just want my company?" She said, looking slightly worried about going over to them, I nodded and she smiled saying bye to Bella, Edward and Catherine. The rest of us started to head up to the carriage, Bella complaining that her clothes were freezing and I couldn't help but agree.

**Ok so that is the new chapter I was feeling inspired this week after finishing my short story for English. Ok so I did switch point of view a lot but it was the only way you would get to see the story not Bella getting knocked out and then waking up. So I will not post up another chapter until I get at least 7 reviews. So review and I will get a new chapter up as soon as I can but I do feel more inspired when I get reviews and suggestions. Also this story is dedicated to my awesome English teacher and I do not own Harry Potter of Twilight.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

EPOV

" 'ow can people read zis piece of trash zis woman calls news, I 'ave seen more facts on ze back of a cereal box!" Kristina said, as we walked down to the lake, Bella looked amused at her rant.

"What are you even talking about?" She said giggling a bit as Kristina frowned then looked at me.

"_You look like a lovesick puppy,"_ She thought, to me before looking at Bella and handing her a magazine. Bella flipped to the middle and frowned as she read it, I heard of the article all day so I knew what it was about.

"That vial woman!" Bella said she voice shrill, I rubbed her shoulder and she relaxed slightly.

"Well zere isn't anyzing we an do about ze article but I mean I could 'onestly see zat zere was nozing going on with 'Ermione and 'Arry only an idiot would zink zat." Kristina said, in a tone that meant she was right and anyone argued was wrong, she looked around me and smiled. Both Bella and I turned and saw Fred Weasley standing there, Kristina waved to us and went up to meet him both of them grinning a bit they walked away whispering and holding hands.

"Zey are very cute are zey not?" Bella asked, me smiling and I couldn't help but nod.

"They are cute but I thought that she had a thing for Alex," I said, and Bella nodded, though there was a slight flash in here eye.

"I zink Kristina fell for ze idea of being wiz Alex but not actually Alex 'imself." She said, I couldn't help but nod it made sense. "So I never got to ask you 'ow worried were you during ze second task?" She asked, and I frowned remembering that I knew Bella would be ok but couldn't help but worry and couldn't do anything.

"Alice and Kristina had to hold be back from jumping in the water to get you, Kristina has quite the grip though she threatened that if I went under she would follow holding on to me." I said and Bella nodded at me, before turning to me and kissing me deeply I felt almost dazed when her lips parted from mine.

"I'm sorry I worried you," She said her hair cascading down her shoulders in dark waves, it took a while for me to respond though she seemed to enjoy my moment of being dazed.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself though," I said and she giggled.

"Well it is funny to see you star struck," She giggled sitting down on the snow covered ground laying back and closing her eyes. I smiled as I sat next to my own angel in the snow, it was peaceful until.

"_Cannonball!"_ I recognized Emmett's thoughts and felt the snow cover my face, unfortunately it got Bella as well who was now giving Emmett a look that said she didn't find it funny at all..

"Can we go inside it is freezing?" She said her lips starting to turn blue, I nodded and helped her up she had snow set in her hair. When we walked inside she was shivering a bit, her eyes were a bit troubled and I frowned.

"What's the matter Bella?" I asked, she looked at me and closed her eyes for a bit.

"It seems like we never get to be alone, Fleur and Kristina don't really trust you to be left alone with you, and zen when zey do leave us alone someone else comes and ruins it." She said, almost starting to pout I couldn't help but laugh a bit and she frowned at me.

"Well you could tell Fleur and Kristina to go away," I said and she arched her eyebrow at me as if I suggested going into the sun on a crowded beach.

"Fleur might listen but Kristina would say zat you weren't safe to be around," She said in almost a perfect imitation of Kristina.

"Well it is good to know that someone gets that vampires are dangerous," I said as she rolled her eyes.

"I know you wouldn't 'urt me Edward at least not physically, but emotionally you might if you zought it was best for me like last time." She said and I couldn't help but flinch remembering last time. "We can't completely avoid ze subject as much as we want to, so the accident with Jasper we can't let it happen again?" She said and I nodded wondering where she was going with this.

"No, we can't let it happen again so what do you suggest we do?" I asked knowing she would have an idea or she wouldn't have brought it up.

"Well I will have to finish school which means zis year and next year so after zat you should change me." She said calmly and I gritted my teeth for a minute.

"Be reasonable Bella, you aren't thinking clearly," I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Yes I am even if I do live a long life what are you going to do when I die because last time I checked you said you weren't going to live without me." She said and I knew in some way she was right but I wasn't going to let her lose her soul not over me.

"No and that is final," She frowned a small v on her forehead.

"Zis isn't only your choice Edward, it's mine too." She said before turning around and walking out of the castle, I knew I should have followed her but that if I did it would just be worse.

BPOV

This is what I get for trying to talk about it with him rationally and all he thinks it is his choice not mine. It was almost like he didn't want to be with me forever, I sat at the side of the lake for a while the wind biting at my cheeks.

"Hey Bella what did you do to get Edward's underpants in a knot?" Emmett said sitting down next to me.

" 'E refuses to listen to me so I left before either one of us said somezing we would regret." I said as tears started to sting in my eyes from my anger one of the side effect for taking that potion, but I would rather have that then turning into a bird and throwing fire.

"So what were you two fighting about anyway or is this another argument about changing you into a vampire?" He asked and I couldn't help but notice how perceptive Emmett might be.

" 'Ow did you guess it was about changing me into a vampire?" I asked and he smiled a bit putting his arm around my shoulder.

"It is obvious, I understand why he won't change you but I do think that you should become one of us." Emmett said squeezing my shoulder, I nodded.

"I should apologize for snapping at him a bit, but I won't be doing it today." I said and he chuckled.

"I wouldn't respect you if you did little sis," He said, I smiled and started to get up, I hugged Emmett and walked up to the carriage.

**OK so this is a short chapter and not my best but I needed to put something in there for now. Ok my next chapter won't be posted for a while either on October 25 or when I get 5 to 10 reviews. So please review because I need some inspiration if you have any ideas tell me.**

**Lots of luv and luck Charlee!**

**P.S. My little sister posted a story it is a Percy Jackson story, her author name is Maddy Haddy and the story is called Love to Burn.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

BPOV

I had spent most of the day after class avoiding Edward which Kristina had rolled her eyes at. I had explained to her, Fleur and Catherine what the argument was about, Fleur and Catherine had agreed that it was my choice and they would support it Kristina on the other hand said I had lost my mind. The library at the carriage was not as stocked as the one back in France so I ended up having to go to the Hogwarts library and ran into Alice.

"He is sorry about the way he reacted Bella," She said, as I was looking for my book.

"Good for 'im," I responded, and she frowned.

"Your not being far Bella it is his decision not just yours," She said, and I grinded my teeth together.

"It isn't just 'is decision eizer and from my last few conversations with 'im about it 'e won't even listen to me at all. I said that I would wait till I finished school before I wanted 'im to change me so I don't see 'ow I am being unfair." I said, getting angry and feeling the tears start to sting in my eyes.

"Ok maybe you aren't being unfair," She said, still frowning a bit.

"Zank you and if 'e 'as somezing to say to me 'e can say it 'imself not send someone in 'is place." I said, finally finding my book she smiled following me as I left.

"You know, you seem a little more tense then usual why is that?" She asked, and I smiled a bit.

"I 'ave OWLs zis year," I said and she looked at me with a blank expression. "You know very important test help decide what classes you take next year and what you want to do in the future." When I said that she frowned looking at me like I was crazy.

"Bella you take those in 5th year not 6th," She said, and I frowned wow the English are weird.

"Well we take it in our 6th year so I 'ave to study for it zis year," I said, as we walked down the hall.

"Ok but Bella when are you going to talk to Edward?" She said, and I looked at her and smiled a bit.

"Soon I hope I don't like fighting with him but I am upset," I said, as we got closer to the carriage.

"Ok bye Bella see you soon," She said, leaving as I walked into the carriage, when I got to the room Fleur was sitting talking with Kristina while Catherine seemed to be writing a report.

" Bonjour Bella avez-vous parlé à Edward encore ?" **(Hello Bella have you talked to Edward yet?) **Kristina asked, when I shut the door.

"Non je n'ont pas, mais je serai bientôt j'ai promis à Alice je," **(No I haven't but I will be soon I promised Alice I would,) **I said, and she nodded frowning a bit. "OK Kris, ce qui ne veulent pas dire ?" **(Ok Kris, what do you want to say?) **I said, knowing the look on here face.

"Pourquoi voulez-vous faire un vampire ? Penser à elle Bella si vous deviennent-ils un vous allez tout le monde nous voir mourir. Vous pouvez faire cela ?" **(Why do you want to be a vampire? Think about it Bella if you do become one you are going to see everyone of us die. Can you do that?) **She said, and I knew in a way she was right I might not be able to handle watching each of them die or get old while I am the same forever.

" Je veux être à jamais avec lui et je ne le peuvent pas si je suis humain. De nombreuses erreurs ont déjà eu lieu qu'il est dangereux pour moi de participer avec lui si je suis humain." **(I want to be with him forever and I can't if I'm human. To many mistakes have already happened it's dangerous for me to be involved with him if I'm human.) **I said, my voice sounding a bit sad I saw Kristina who was still frowning though her eyes were and ice blue at the moment looked livid.

"Ce que les erreurs ? Il essayer et mordre vous ? Est-ce pourquoi il a quitté ?" **(What mistakes? Did he try and bite you? Is that why he left?) **She said, her voice getting higher with each question.

"Il y avait un accident au printemps dernier…" **(There was and accident last spring…) **I started, to say.

"Attente, j'ai pensé que vous tombée deux vols d'escaliers et à l'extérieur d'une fenêtre?" **(Wait I thought you fell down two flights of stairs and out a window?) **Kristina interrupted, and I looked away from the glared of her icy eyes.

"Effectivement un vampire après moi et m'ont presque si Edward n'avait pas reçu il avec le temps, aussi le vampire James il bits me." **(Actually a vampire was after me and nearly got me if Edward hadn't gotten there in time, also the vampire James he bit me.)** I said, and Kristina and Fleur's eyes widened, while Catherine finally looked up from her book shocked.

"Si il bits vous puis ne devrait pas être un vampire ?" **(If the bit you then shouldn't you be a vampire?)** Catherine spoke, almost whispering still giving me a shocked expression.

"Edward aspiré par le venin, que vous le savez comme avec un crotale?" **( Edward sucked out the venom you know like with a rattlesnake?) **I said, and I saw Kristina nod her head slightly.

"Bien j'aime lui un peu plus après que s'il y a tout ce que je ne veux vraiment de savoir." **(Well I like him a bit more after that if there is anything else I really don't want to know.) **Kristina said, and Fleur nodded while Catherine still looked shocked.

"AIE, il vraiment a pu sucer le venin qui doit avoir été difficile pour lui surtout maintenant que sait à quel point vous déguster." **(Wow, he really was able to suck out the venom that must have been so hard for him especially now that he knows how good you taste.)** Catherine said, and than was when Kristina frowned again thank you Catherine for that. We went back to doing homework or in Fleur and Kristina's case talking about what the next task might be. Fleur had talked to Madam Maxime who said she would have to meet the judges at the Quidditch pitch later this evening to find out about the final task. I could tell she was somewhat nervous about the next task due too the fact that she hadn't done well in the last task, Kristina kept telling her that it wasn't her fault.

" Bien, je dois aller je vais vous dire sur la tâche quand j'obtiens dos," **(Well I have to go I will tell you about the task when I get back,) **Fleur said, grabbing her cloak and leaving the room. We waited for about ten minutes before she came back telling us that it was a maze filled with many different creatures. We had talked a bit and looked for some of the more dangerous creatures that might be in the maze. We finally decided to go to bed when Kristina started to fall asleep. The next day Fleur and Kristina decided to drag me to the library for help looking for defensive spells and magical creatures.

"Why don't you ask Catherine to help?" I asked when we entered the Hogwarts Library.

"Catherine couldn't find a book if it did ze can-can naked in front of 'er," Kristina said, as Fleur and I raised our eyebrows.

"Maybe we shouldn't let 'er 'ang out wiz Fred anymore if zis is what 'appens," Fleur said, as Kristina frowned and stalked off to the book shelves. Fleur and I giggled and followed her and started looking for books that might help, though Kristina left half way through saying she needed to do something fun we guessed she wanted to be with Fred as long as she could since we would be heading back to France in a month or more. About an hour after Kristina left Fleur decided that we could do the research in our room instead, so she gathered all the books that would be useful and checked them out before leaving while I put the books back where they are supposed to go.

"Can I help you put those up?" A honey-like voice said, from behind me though I could easily recognize the voice at once.

"I can't really stop you from putting ze books away can I?" I said, coldly and I heard him sigh before picking up some of the books.

"You aren't being reasonable Bella," He said, from my left and I turned to him glaring.

"I'm being unreasonable? You won't even listen to me even zough I am right. Also I do know why you won't change me." I whisper-yelled, at him before putting the last book up and walking away. When I left the library the fist thing I noticed was that all the rest of the Cullen children were standing outside the door, Alice gave me a sympathetic look before I stalked off down the hall.

"Bella," Jasper's voice called, and I was slightly shocked that Jasper was going to talk to me he usually avoided me. I waited for him to catch up to me before starting to walk again.

"You know in his own way he was trying to say sorry at least I think he was I know he felt sorry but that wouldn't really do much would it?" He said, and I nodded still upset at Edward.

"Well if 'e keeps up ze attitude zen 'e might get anozer burn," I said, and Jasper chuckled a bit.

"Well I will defiantly warn him about your threat, and that should scare him a bit good bye Bella," He said, walking off and I opened the door to the carriage to meet Fleur. Over the next few weeks I had spent a lot of time studying with Fleur while Kristina helped us most of the time she said Hogwarts was growing on her. Even Fleur admitted that she liked England even if it was pretty rainy Edward and I still hadn't spoken since our last fight. Catherine said had been talking about moving here to work with Olivander she was planning to go into wandlore which was something we thought she might be good at. It was getting closer and closer to the test and we were all worrying about Fleur and the last task though Kristina and Catherine had started to whisper a lot more as of lately.

"OK, ce sont vous deux chuchotement ?" **(Ok, what are you two whispering about?) **Fleur nearly shouted, as Kristina and Catherine whispered and Kristina sighed.

"Bien, j'ai convaincu ma mère me laisser aller à Poudlard pour mes trois prochains larmes si Catherine garder un oeil sur moi pendant les vacances d'été et de Noël." **( Well I convinced my mother to let me go to Hogwarts for my next three tears if Catherine will keep an eye on me during summer and christmas holiday.)** Kristina said, and Fleur's jaw dropped as did mine.

"Catherine attente dit qu'elle n'avait pas obtenu approuvée de m. Olivander à apprendre de lui. Comment savez-vous que vous voudrez l'année prochaine ?" **(Wait Catherine said she hadn't got approvel from Mr. Olivander to learn from him. So how do you know that you will be going next year?)** Fleur said, frowning now and I only nodded.

"J'ai reçu ma lettre de lui aujourd'hui, et il a dit que je pourrais apprendre de lui pour commencer deux semaines après la fin d'école et mère dit que Kristina viendra une semaine après que." **(I got my letter from him today and he said that I could learn from him so I start two weeks after school ends and mother said that Kristina will come a week after that.) **Catherine said, I smiled and got up to hug her, she smiled at me and Kristina looked a little guilty.

"C'est al droit, que c'est votre choix ne mine pas outre j'ai raté la France et l'année prochaine, vous serez capable de voir Fred au lieu de lui laisser aller." **(It is al right it was your choice not mine besides I have missed France and next year you will be able to see Fred instead of letting him go.) **I said, and she nodded before going back to her book I decided to go for a walk outside we had been in our room far to long. As I walked out the door I was hit with the slightly chilly evening air and walked towards the lake and just sat down by it.

"Well great and just when I thought I might have gotten away from you, you decide to come to the only place where your scent isn't around." A bitter but beautiful voice said, I turned and saw Rosalie frowning at me.

"Sorry, I just needed a place to zink I can leave if you want me to," I said, and she shook her head still frowning.

"Ok Bell be honest with me but were you really intending to tell us about you being a veela?" She said, her voice sounding hard and I stopped myself from flinching at it.

"I do not know I know that I was going to but not as soon as you would 'ave liked. I wasn't supposed to stay zat long only for a year, I wasn't supposed to get attached either maybe I should 'ave listened and left when I had a chance." I said, and she frowned more staring at me.

"No, Edward was miserable without you it wouldn't have been good for you to leave at all then he would have been depressed and drawn attention to us." She said, and I nodded frowning hearing her take a deep breath. "He is sorry about your arrgument but just so you know I do agree with him you actually have a choice and you are choosing wrong Bella." She said, desperation in her voice almost pleading with me.

"Kristina said I am being stupid wanting to be like 'im, but Rosalie zink about it if it was you and Emmett would you want to loose 'im zat way? To grow old and die while 'e lived and zen when you died went to get 'imself killed." I said, and she looked at me shocked.

"Do you think Edward would do that?" She asked, sounding worried.

"I don't zink I know 'e told me before my birzday party 'e said 'e zought about is when James attacked me last spring." I said, as her eyes widened looking as shocked as I had ever seen her.

"Well, I will just let you two talk about that when he decides to talk to you and it will probably be around a bunch of people." She said, walking off towards the castle. The next week or so went by slowly till finally it was the day of the final task, Fleur had been told that her parents were coming to see the final task. We were all excited to see them and little Gabrielle, there had been lots of hugs and kisses when they came into the room. Kristina had told them she was planning on coming back to Hogwarts Fleur's mother had seemed shocked at her desire to stay. Later on in the evening Fleur left to go to the final task while we all went to go sit in the stands. We waited for the rest of the schools to get here the judges were talking to champions before turning to us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each - Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with eighty points - Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in third place – Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!" We cheered as loud as we could for her and I saw her smile at me shakily, Bagman blew his whistle and Harry and Cedric ran into the maze. They waited for a few minutes before he blew the whistle and Victor ran in, then lastly blowing the whistle Fleur ran in now all we had to do was wait.

**Ok so I finished this earlier then I expected so I am posting it early. Now School is getting busy so I might not be able to post as often as I like but I will post as soon as I can. Also please review and tell me if there is anything I should try to make this story better.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

BPOV

We waited wondering if they would make it out of the maze alive. After ten minutes the other students started to talk to each other I could hear them whispering about what was in there. Silence went through the crowd as a familiar high pitch scream came from the maze. Everyone looked at the maze as if someone was going to come out of it while Kristina grabbed my hand looking nervously at the maze wondering what was happening in the maze. After about ten minutes red sparks flew into the sky and everyone started to talk about which champion backed out of the task, soon the teachers came out from the maze with someone on a stretcher. I stood up to see who it was as did most of the other students. I saw a man and woman who looked like Victor and couple who looked like Cedric, along with a plump women with red hair and a man that Fleur spoke of with long red hair in a pony tail and a fang earring. I saw in the stretcher Fleur laying unconscious with, her mother gasped and started to move down the stands to get to her daughter we all followed her hoping Fleur was okay. When we got there she was just waking up having her arm fixed and the teachers and judges approached her.

"Are you alright Miss Delacour?" Professor Dumbledore asked, and Fleur frowned and I couldn't help but think that he had asked a stupid question.

"Non, I am not," She said, coldly standing up. "I am not because of 'is student attacked me," She said pointing at Karkaroff who just shrugged.

"Fighting iz a part of ze tournament isn't it?" He said, and Fleur looked furious.

" 'E USED ZE CURCIATUS CURSE ON ME!" Fleur shouted, at him the crowd turned to look and her mother went over to her and tried to get her to sit down. The parents started to come down the stairs and walk over to us asking what was going on.

"My zon vould never uze zat curze on anyone," The man who looked like Victor said, in a firm voice and Dumbledore frowned.

"Professor if that is true then someone should get the others out of there so that we can make sure he wasn't imperiused." The man with the pony tail said, and the other parents nodded just as sparks went into the sky. We waited while the teachers went into the maze, they came out with Victor who like Fleur was unconscious on a stretcher. Professor Dumbledore and the nurse went to go and check on him, Victor woke up a few minutes later wondering what was going on, Karkaroff was furious and shouting about his student.

"Zomeone 'as injured my champion!" He shouted, and Kristina smirked at him.

"I zought fighting was part of ze tournament, is it not?" She said, and Karkaroff and the fanged earring man smirked at her some of the parents were giving her admiring looks.

"Well if Mr. Krum was imperiused then he is or of the maze now so it is up to Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter to get the cup." Professor Dumbledore said, and Karkaroff's face went red.

"Zis iz your fault you wanted to win ze tournament zo you made it zo zat you would by getting ze ozer championz out ov ze way!" He shouted, at Professor Dumbledore and the parents frowned at him.

"Igor you don't really believe that I have done that do you?" Professor Dumbledore said, and the judges frowned.

"Well Dumbledore you better be right if something bad happens it won't look good for the ministry," The minister said, and I frowned did it really matter how the ministry looked what about the champions.

"Well, go Harry!" Kristina said, and everyone seemed to relax and the red-headed women and fanged earring man smiled at her. We waited for almost an hour before a light flashed and Harry and Cedric hit the ground we had all been sitting there everyone started to cheer. Before I looked at Cedric and noticed how pale he was, Fleur did too and screamed in fright before I saw the tears in her eyes. Some of the others seemed to notice what happened and that he was dead Catherine had grabbed Kristina who was crying sadly when I heard Harry speak.

"He's back, He's back Voldemort's back," A shock went through me and my first thoughts were that he couldn't be back. The parents had gone to sit down and were now moving closer to where Cedric's body was.

"Oh dear he's dead Harry you need to let go," The minister said, trying to pry his hands off of Cedric's body and only then did I relies that I had tears going down my face. Madam Maxime started to move around us to see what was happening. Mr. Diggory finally got through and immediately started to cry over his son as were some of the other students, I noticed one of the Professors pulling Harry away from the crowd and to the castle. Professor Dumbledore seemed to notice it too and frowned looking over at the direction of the Professor and Harry. The minister seemed to be trying to calm down Cedric's parents while Professor Dumbledore stood up and put his wand to his throat.

"QUIET! Now will all Hogwarts Students report back to their common rooms, the Durmstrang students would you please head to your ship, and the Beauxbaton to your carriage please." He said, and everyone started to move towards where they were supposed to go. When we got to the carriage Fleur's parents came with s to the room and Fleur's mother made her go take a shower while her father tried to calm Gabby who was upset about Cedric dieing even though she didn't know him. Kristina sat on her bed looking at the wall Catherine sitting next to her hugging her tightly, Gabby eventually came and sat next to me. Fleur eventually came out of the bathroom and her mother ran over to her and started speaking to her rapidly in French explaining that they would stay with her as long as she needed her to.

"Je vais bien, vous pouvez visiter la maison ne vous inquiétez pas si je dois vous je vais floo." **(I'm fine you can go home don't worry if I need you I will floo.) **She said, and her mother nodded knowing that Fleur would rather deal with this on her own. Her mother hugged us before she left, we all went to bed after that and I couldn't help but think that everything was going to change for us. When we woke up we all just sat there in our room for an hour just sitting there staring at each other.

"I am going to come back next year for school," Kristina said, and we all looked at her.

"I am too," Catherine said, and I smiled knowing that Catherine would follow Kristina to make sure she was safe.

"I applied to work at ze bank here in London," Fleur said, and I knew that I had to make a choice between staying safe or staying here with them and being in danger.

"Kristina 'ow do I transfer to 'Ogwarts?" I said, and she smiled at me before explaining how to switch schools.

EPOV

We were in Professor Dumbledore's office waiting for his decision on what to do about Voldemort.

"We will have to start up the Order again Carlisle along with getting some new members." He said, and Carlisle nodded frowning remembering most of the members.

"I know of four people who would be willing to join," Alice said, and I saw her thoughts ad frowned.

"No Alice, she won't be joining the Order," I said, and she raised her eyebrow at me.

"_You can't stop her from joining the Order if she wants to,"_ Alice thought and I frowned knowing she was right but not wanting Bella to fight.

"So who are the people that you think should join?" Professor Dumbledore asked, and I growled.

"Isabella Swan, Fleur Delacour, Catherine Blundell, and Kristina Deveroux," Alice said.

"Well I will talk to all but Miss Deveroux, she is too you to be in the Order, now will you and Edward be attending the school next year?" He said, and Alice and I nodded.

BPOV

The four of us were led up to Professor Dumbledore's office wondering why he needed to see us. We went up the stone steps to his office and opened the door, his office was filled with hundreds of silver objects and there was a scarlet phoenix. He was sitting behind his desk talking to Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Snape, and Moody, they all turned to look at us when we entered the room.

"Ah, thank you ladies for meeting with us, now I want to ask you ladies do you believe that Voldemort is back?" He asked, and ignored when we flinched at the name.

"Of course we believe zat 'e is back, why would someone lie about 'im being back?" Kristina said, and we nodded.

"Well we are starting up an organization to fight against Voldemort, but I must warn you that it will be dangerous and the ministry will not like it if they find out about it. Also that any work you do for the Order will be dangerous and if you are caught by the ministry you could spend time in Azkaban. Now Miss Cullen said that those of you who are of age would want to join, though she suggested you Miss Deveroux." He said, to us and we looked at each other before the three of us nodded.

"Excellent, now Miss Swan I was informed tat you were wishing to come to Hogwarts along with Miss Deveroux is that true?" He said, and I nodded as he smiled. "I spoke to Madam Maxime about it and she approved you transferring so now we just need to sort you and Miss Deveroux." He said, getting up and grabbing an old hat dirty hat off his shelves before walking over to Kristina. She wrinkled her nose at the hat before he set it on her head, it sat there for a few minutes before shouting.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Making us all jump, Professor Dumbledore took the hat off her head. Kristina immediately started to fix her hair, as Professor Dumbledore brought the hat over to me much to my distaste.

"Ah well what do we have here? Willing to sacrifice yourself to save someone close to you. Hanging out with vampires and even to get close enough to kiss one well there is now doubt about it. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted, and the hat came off my head and I immediately started to fix my hair a natural veela instinct.

"Well I will be very happy to have both of you in my house," Professor McGonagall said, and we nodded before getting up and leaving.

We spent the rest of our time in our room packing up to go home in silence, Kristina was a cheerful about getting to go home for a while.

"I can't wait to see maman, and she wants you and Fleur to visit she looked for some apartments in London that she wants us to look at." Kristina said, smiling at her and I knew her mother was trying to make sure her daughters were ok and generally worried.

"Sounds like fun I don't 'ave to be back 'ere for a month but I will come up in a week. What about you Bella?" Fleur said, turning over to me.

"I'll come up with you," I said, before I remembered something. "Kristina what about going to visit your Dad?" I asked, and she frowned a bit.

"One of ze conditions to come 'ere was zat I 'ave to wait until I am of age before I meet my fazzer in person." She said, and I nodded while she started to arrange her tops in her suitcase.

After finishing packing everyone came down to the Great Hall to eat before everyone was going to say good bye. All the teachers sat waiting for Dumbledore to give his speech, we sat with Alice, Jasper, and even Edward though he was still not talking to me.

"The end," said Professor Dumbledore, looking around at all of us, "Of another year." He paused, and looked over at the Hufflepuff table. They all looked sad and had been the quietest table before Professor Dumbledore even started to spoke.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," said Dumbledore, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured toward the Hufflepuffs, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

We all stood and raised our glasses before saying "Cedric Diggory."

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house," Dumbledore continued. "He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort." A panicked whisper swept through the Great Hall. Some of the students stared up at Professor Dumbledore is disbelief and horror.

"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore continued, "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so - either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedrics death," Dumbledore went on. "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter." Almost everyone's heads turned to look over at him before turning back to Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him." Dumbledore turned gravely to Harry and raised his goblet once more. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall followed in suit and murmured his name.

"The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened - of Lord Voldemorts return - such ties are more important than ever before." Professor Dumbledore looked from Madame Maxime and Hagrid, to Fleur Delacour and all of the students, to Viktor Krum and Dumbledore and the Durmstrangs. I noticed that Viktor looked wary as if Professor Dumbledore was going to say something harsh.

"Every guest in this Hall," said Dumbledore, and his eyes lingered upon the Durmstrang students, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again - in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemorts gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.

It is my belief - and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken - that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst. Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

Later on everyone was getting ready to leave saying good bye and giving out addresses to friends. I knew that I needed to find Edward and talk to him before I left, I saw Kristina whispering quietly with Fred and Fleur and Catherine had gone to say good bye to Harry. I saw Edward hidden in the corner away from the crowd and started to move through there to talk to him, he must of noticed because he started to move away from me.

"Don't you dare Edward, I want to talk to you and if you start to run away I will make a scene." I muttered, and he frozen meeting my eyes frowning, when I got closer I noticed that there was a little hurt in his eyes.

"What do you want to talk about?" He said coldly, and I flinched a bit at the hard sound.

"I wanted to talk about our fight, I want to put it behind us before I leave," I said, and he started to look at the wall.

"I can't turn you, I can't take away your soul, it isn't right I won't make you a monster." He said, looking down at me his eyes burning and my heart dropped a bit we wouldn't be able to make up yet and we both knew that.

"Fine then, maybe we should try to talk about this some other time when we aren't being rushed. Also think about this my soul already belongs to you no matter what and if I wanted to become a soulless creature I could do that all on my own." I said, and he looked down at me confused. "Being full veela is almost completely soulless especially when you are of age," I said, and he frowned.

"You have a soul and you always will because I won't let you lose it over me," He said, and I knew I wasn't going to get it through his head

"Just think about it I am coming back next year so we will have time to talk," I said, before moving a step closer to him. He looked at me slightly frightened before I got on my tip toes and kissed him using all the veela magic I could throw at him. He stated to go limp against the wall he had been leaning on, I broke away and he started to slide down the wall gasping for breath.

"Remember me," I said, walking away to Kristina who was smirking at me.

"And I overuse my veela magic the amount I felt you use could have killed a man with pleasure." She said, as Fleur and Catherine came over to us both having an idea of what happened.

"He's not human he can handle it," I said, and we walked to the carriage some what peaceful.

**Ok I feel so bad for taking so long on the chapter and it will probably take me a while on the next chapter. I am sorry but I have finals and I can't afford to slack off but I will try to update soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

BPOV

We had been in London for less then an hour when someone knocked on our door. I was trying to find my bedding in the mass of boxes that covered my room, I waited for Kristina or Fleur to get the door before I remembered that the two of them went to find a store or restaurant to get something to eat. I started to leave for the door when I saw myself in the mirror, hair was slightly curled and pulled into a pony tail and I was only wearing a pair of shorts one of Phil's old shirts over a bright blue sports bra. I moved away from the mirror when I heard the person knock on the door again. When I opened the door I came face to face with a women with bright pink hair, the man with the fanged earring, Moody and of course Edward who I had not spoken to since we said good bye at school.

"Don't even have your wand out little missy, someone could have easily attacked you and you wouldn't be able to defend yourself." Moody said, as he barged passed me into the apartment. I nodded for the others to come in and started to follow Moody into the living room.

"Alright, this is Bill Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks…"

"Don't call me Nymphadora Mad-eye it's Tonks." she said, before smiling at me as her hair went from a red to bubblegum pink.

"Dumbledore sent me to tell you and Miss Delacour that we will have an order meeting tomorrow evening. Now Bill here agreed to bring you and Miss Delacour to the meeting place, now where is Miss Delacour?" he said, and his eye started to spin in it's socket, while I looked in some of the boxes to see what they were.

"She and Kristina went to get something to eat," I said, while I looked and saw that this box was labeled in Kristina's handwriting of what it was.

"Alone, do you French girls want to get killed?" he said, looking at me with his piercing eye.

"Mad-eye calm down they went for food in a muggle neighborhood they will be fine." Tonks said, while Edward rolled his eyes.

"Unless they have Bella's luck then they are going to get themselves killed," he added, and I frowned.

"It could be worse they could try and take away all my decisions," I said, glaring at him.

"They could try and take on a vampire," he said, right back to me.

"Oh they could also make decisions for you and then leave the country," I said, full on glaring at him.

"Ok well not that this isn't interesting why don't we find something else to talk about while we wait for them to get back. Is there anything that need heavy lifting around here or anything I can help you find?" Bill said, looking at me and I nodded.

"Bedding it's purple," I said, and he nodded before starting to look through boxes.

"It's in the box over by Mr. Cullen," Moody said, and I looked at him and raised my eyebrow at him. Bill walked over to the box and pulled out my purple comforter and bed sheets smirking.

"Any where you want me to move these?" he asked, and I nodded and pointed to my room, he pointed his wand at the box and it floated to the room.

"Now here's a question why don't you use magic to unpack all this stuff?" he said, and I smacked my hand to my forehead.

"Ze idea didn't come to mind," I said, and he smiled before waving his wand and everything started to move, unpack and move to their places. I smiled when everything stopped moving around, before I heard the door open.

"Bella we found ze store 'ow far are you on ze packing?" Kristina said, from the hall way before walking into the living room and stopping in the doorway looking at everyone in the room though her eyes stopped on Edward and she turned to me and raised her eyebrow at me.

"What iz going on?" Fleur asked, as she entered behind Kristina taking in who was there she smiled a bit when she saw Bill.

"Well Miss Delacour we are having the Order meeting tomorrow and we were coming to tell you that Mr. Weasley here will be taking you to the meeting place tomorrow evening." Moody said, and Kristina looked puzzled.

"Wouldn't it be eazier to just tell zem where ze meeting place iz?" she said, and Moody looked at her like she had told him that jumping off cliffs was fun.

"Someone could easily hear us tell you where it is and hen we are in trouble honestly child CONSTANT VIGALENTS!" he screamed, the last part and the three of us jumped.

"Alright, well I'm going to go make lunch are you guys planning on staying," Kristina said, grabbing the other bag from Fleur and stopping at the entry way to the kitchen.

"If you don't mind we were planning on going to eat after this," Tonks said, and Bill nodded.

"I have to do something, see you at the meeting and remember Constant Vigalents!" Moody said, walking out of the room and I heard the door shut.

"Well I don't eat so I should.."

"No Edward you are staying and talking to people not sulking in your room listening to old music," Tonks said, as Edward started to leave.

"What if I don't want to stay?" he said, just as Kristina came out of the kitchen.

"We won't bite you know, besides I want to 'ear 'ow Jasper 'az been if you don't mind." Kristina said, flashing Edward her eyes giving a heart broken look that would have anyone do anything for her.

"Fine I'll stay just stop the sulking," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So kid, what are you cooking?" Bill asked, and she turned and frowned at him.

"Don't call me kid, and my famous macaroni and cheese," she said walking back to the kitchen as Bill and Tonks raised their eyebrows at the choice.

"Don't worry it'z better zan it sounds," I said and they nodded. Fleur want and got her information packet from Gringotts, when Bill saw it he looked surprised.

"Your working at Gringotts?" he said and Fleur looked up nodding and blushing a bit.

"Oui, I wanted to improve my English," she said and Bill nodded.

"Well maybe I can help, I can give you some lessons in our spare time." he said, and Fleur smiled.

"I would like zat," she said, as Tonks got off the couch and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Tonks stay away from the stove we don't need a fire," Bill said, still looking at Fleur, and Tonks frowned at him.

"I will be fine," she said, as she started to walk to the kitchen before tripping on her feet and falling on her face.

"Are you ok?" I asked helping her up knowing how much fun it was to fall on your face.

"I'm fine I tend to do that a lot," she said, when she was standing her hair as starting to go slightly red.

"You're a metamorphmagus?" I said, as her hair went back to bubblegum pink.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" she said and I smiled.

"Kristina's hair goes red when she's mad too," I said, and she looked shocked.

"Wait she's one too?" Tonks asked and I nodded. "Oh well I'm going to see if she needs any help with anything." Tonks said, walking into the kitchen only stumbling a little.

I walked over to where Edward was, he was looking at the bookshelf we had, which was mainly full of wizarding book or my classics in French. He was looking at one of my favorites.

"It iz Wizuring 'Eights zough it iz in French, Kristina 'ates ze book and most of ze characters." I said, and he smiled a bit.

"She has good taste than, the characters are awful," he said, and I rolled my eyes smirking a bit, I was somewhat happy that we weren't fighting. I wanted to talk to him without being overheard, I nodded to the door of the balcony and walked over to it. I opened the door and went out the heat washing over me when I heard the door shut behind me.

"I'm sorry about what 'appened before I left ze school, I shouldn't 'ave done zat." I said, turning to look at him and he looked a little sad.

"It wasn't that bad it just shocked me a bit, Emmett laughed when Alice told him what happened, him and Jasper have some great respect for you after that." he said, and I flushed a bit looking away from him.

"I still zay zat you are being unreasonable about our argument," I said, and he frowned.

"Bella," he whined. "You don't know what you are giving up. Bella, I cant risk your soul it's not worth it, I'm not worth it." he said, and I took a deep breath.

"I zink your worth it, I only want you," I said, moving closer to him.

"I can't Bella it isn't right to take away your life, you would never be able to have kids or grow old. How could you watch Fleur, Catherine, and Kristina have kids and grow old and die?" he said, and I knew in some way he was right, watching my friends grow old and die would hurt.

"I want to be with you forever, and I don't want to 'ave kids if zey aren't yours. And Kristina iz only fifteen I doubt she iz going to be 'aving kids or die anytime soon, same for Fleur and Catherine. Also I said I would at least wait until I finished school zis year." I said, trying to calm him.

"No, I can't," he said and I frowned.

"Maybe I should get ze rest of your familiez opinion about me staying 'uman." I muttered which of course he heard.

"No this is between you and me, besides it doesn't matter what they say it is a moot point." he said as the door opened, he looked over my head and I turned to see Kristina at the door.

"Lunch iz ready, and by ze way Edward moot point means it iz debatable." she said before walking away.

I walked to the door and into the house, Edward followed closing the door behind him. I walked into the kitchen where Fleur, Bill, and Tonks were already sitting at the table and Kristina on the counter eating.

"This is really good, what did you do?" Bill asked as I took a bite.

"Truffle oil it iz ma mère (my mom) recipe," she said and Bill frowned.

"Ma mère means what?" Bill asked.

"Oh my mozzer also I forgot to ask, what am I supposed to do while you all are at ze Order meeting?" Fleur and I froze neither of us had thought of that.

"You can come to the meeting and hang out with my siblings, I believe my brother and one of his friends are in your year." Bill said and she nodded before smiling.

"I could also 'ang out wiz Fred," she said and Bill raised his eyebrow. "What? We started dating after ze Yule Ball," She said and Bill's eyes widened.

"Oh so you are the Kristina my brother mentioned," he said and she smiled the roots of her hair turning a bit red. Fleur and Bill talked about Gringotts while Kristina and Tonks talked about Hogwarts, she had been warning her about Professor Snape who disliked anyone outside of his house. I noticed that Edward wasn't in the room anymore but noticed from where I was sitting that he was in the living room looking at the bookshelf again, I put my food down and went into the living room.

"What book are you looking at now?" I asked coming up behind him.

"Romeo and Juliet, I believe but the title is in French but it looks similar." he said putting it back on the shelf.

"It iz Romeo and Juliet and you really should learn French," I said and he frowned a bit.

"No thanks I tried to learn it a few times it never ends well," he said and I smiled.

"De plus, puis j'ai toujours un moyen de vous ennuyer," **(Well, then I still have a way to annoy you,)** I said and he smiled a bit.

"It sounds much more beautiful when you speak it even if it is just to annoy me." he said and I blushed.

"We should get going it is getting late, we have work tomorrow, are you staying Edward?" Tonks asked as she walked into the living room and I nodded to him.

"Yes Bella and I wanted to finish talking are you stopping at headquarters?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I am, mum wants me to," Bill said, from Fleur's side.

"Can you tell Esme I will be home later then I expected," Edward said, and Bill nodded.

After Bill and Tonks left Kristina and Fleur went into the kitchen and I grabbed Edward's hand and brought him into my room. I shut the door and went to sit on my bed while he went and sat on the desk chair, we sat there starting a each other for a while.

"Are we going to talk or just stare at each ozzer?" I said, and the corners of his lips pulled into a smirk.

"I've said all I have to say," he said, and I frowned at him.

"Well so have I and I am starting to think my idea about having your family vote is a better idea." I said, and he frowned before starting to glare.

"No, it isn't their business," he said and I stood up.

"Yes it does, and you know it." I said, hating that we were always fighting and about the same thing.

"No it isn't," he said, frowning making a slight v-shape in his forehead, I stood up and walked over to him.

"We're not going to agree are we? We are just going to continue to fight, I love you and I don't want to fight." I said, getting closer to him.

"I don't want to fight either," he said, and I grabbed his hand and rubbed my thumb back and forth against his knuckles.

"Zen we'll leave zis as an impasse for now," I said, moving to sit on his lap.

"Fine but I am not going to change my mind," he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"I could probably change your mind if I wanted to," I said, and he raised his eyebrow at me.

"I doubt that you could do that," he said, and I smirked at him.

"I zink I could if I tried zis," I said, moving my lips to his throat kissing my way to his ear. He stilled in my arms, I started to use my veela magic on him as I kissed my way to his throat. I heard his shuddering breath and smiled as I kissed my way to his lip, I lingered on the side of his mouth before he turned his head an we started to kiss. I continued to push more of the veela magic at him as I kissed shivering when his hand rubbed my back, before I heard a shriek from the door.

"Oh Bella, I am sorry we didn't 'ear you anymore so we zought zat 'e might 'ave left, I was going to say good night Kristina already went to bed." she said, and I nodded as she closed the door and left the room.

"Will you stay tonight?" I asked when the door was closed and Edward looked up at me.

"What will those two say when I'm still here tomorrow morning?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Let me worry about zose two, so is zat a yes?" I asked and he nodded. "Great I'm going to get changed," I said, and he turned around in the chair so he was facing the wall. I smiled as I went to my nightstand and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in.

"I finished changing," I said, as I pulled the tank top down my stomach, he turned and stood up. I moved over to my bed and pulled the sheets back before getting under them I looked over at him and nodded him to come over. He took off his shoes and got onto the bed next to me laying against the headboard as I pulled the blanket on me and snuggled up to him.

"Good night Bella," he said, as he started to hum my lullaby.

"Je t'aime," **(I love you)** I said before drifting off.

**Thanks for reading please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

BPOV

I opened my eyes to the bright light and moved to cover my eyes, when I reached for my pillow when I realized it was hard and cold. I opened up my eyes and looked up to see Edward staring at me and I smiled at him before my bedroom door opened and Kristina came in.

"Well, what do we 'ave 'ere?" she said, raising her eyebrow and I flushed a bit.

"Nothing happened," Edward said, and she smirked at him.

"I don't care what you two do in Bella's bed as long as I don't 'ave to 'ear it by ze way my room is next door." she said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Go away Kristina," I said, and she smiled before shutting the door behind her, Edward groaned putting his head on the headboard and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She is not going to let this go, and is it a veela thing to have some habit while they sleep, Kristina wheezes in her sleep." Edward said, and I rolled my eyes.

"No it isn't a veela thing, she's been that way since she was ten don't worry now I should get up before she sends Fleur in." I said, getting up and moving to get changed and I heard him chuckle.

"She is planning on coming in here if you don't come out in ten minutes, I should head home so that Esme doesn't worry about me." he said, and I smiled and nodded before going to him and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"See you later on then?" I said, and he smiled my favorite crooked smiled before disappearing out the window, I walked to the door and went to face my friends.

"So why did Edward sleep over?" Fleur asked, when I came into the kitchen.

"We just slept nozing 'appened," I said, glaring at Kristina a bit, she just looked at me sheepishly before coughing and leaving the room.

"I didn't say anyzing about what you were doing wiz 'im in your room, but you are more then willing to tell me." she said, grinning at me while handing me a plate of pancakes.

"I repeat we just slept, is Kristina ok she was coughing?" I asked.

"She's fine she said it was just a cough, so did 'e stay in your room when you were visiting your dad?" she asked and I nodded as her eyes widened.

"We didn't do anything and I thought you 'ad work today," I asked, and she looked at the time before getting up and moving to get ready to go.

"Au revoir," Fleur said, before shutting the door I continued to eat my pancakes. I finished and moved to do the dishes quickly so I could see if Kristina was alright. I felt something move from behind me I looked over my shoulder to see that the window was open and frowned Kristina and Fleur hated to have the window open or left open. I went to shut it before going to the living room to see if Kristina was in there, when she wasn't I went to her door and listened at her door I only heard her coughing so I knocked on her door. She stopped coughing and came and answered the door her hair was in slightly messy curls and she looked a little paler.

"Did Fleur already leave?" she asked.

"Yes, are you ok you seem to be coughing a lot?" I asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"I am fine don't worry it iz just a cough, so why did you and Edward have a sleepover?" She said, raising her eyebrows at the last part, I frowned and walked away.

"Nozing 'appened so don't worry about it," I said, and she laughed behind me as I walked to my room.

"Fine, is 'e going to stay in your room tonight?" she asked, as we entered my room before coughing again.

"I don't know and do you want me to pick up some cough medicine at the store?" I said, as she continued to cough for a minute.

"No, I'm fine don't worry about me it is just a little cold," she said, and I frowned at her.

"Fine, but if your not better in four days I am taking you to see Carlisle and not just to talk for a doctor's appointment." I said, and she rolled her eyes before walking out of the room.

It was nearly five in the evening when we were waiting for Bill to come and take us to the meeting place for the Order. Fleur had been home all of ten minutes and said that Bill told her he would be here in a while he needed to finish something up. Kristina had still been coughing when Fleur had come home and Fleur had rolled her eyes at Kristina's I'm fine comment. When he finally got here we apperated to the street he told us to, he had taken Kristina side-along, the street was empty when we got there and I noticed we appeared in front of two houses one with the number 11 and the one next to it with 13.

"Here read this and memorize it then think of the name in your head," he said, hand me a paper with the words:

The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

I thought about it before noticing a house appear between numbers 11 and13, I followed Bill towards the door.

"Be quiet in the hall you don't want to wake the pictures, Kristina you can head upstairs with all the other kids when the meeting gets started." Bill said, and Kristina nodded as we entered the house her nose starting to crinkle up as she looked around. It was dark and had a stale scent in the air I noticed some moth eaten curtains and wondered what they were covering, when Kristina started coughing and the curtains moved and a picture started to scream. The women in the picture must have been beautiful but her skin was pale and wrapped around her bones tightly, her nails were like claws as she tried to claw her way out of the picture.

"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks, begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers!" she shouted, as people started to come into the hall. A man with scars and gray hairs along with a man with long black hair and pale skin, he had a familiar look about him I didn't recognize him till Kristina whispered "Sirius Black."

"Before any of you react and hex him, he's innocent Dumbledore confirmed it and he was already hexed by several other people in the Order." he said, and I nodded as did Kristina.

"Hello ladies sorry about that it's my dear old mother," Sirius said, turning to us as the curtains closed and I noticed Catherine and she smiled at us before moving forward to Kristina.

"Êtes-vous bien ? J'ai entendu vous toux." **(Are you alright? I heard you coughing.)** Catherine said, moving and hugging Kristina as she rolled her eyes.

"Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Lorsque vous déménagez en avec nous ?" **(I'm fine, don't worry. When are you moving in with us?)** Kristina asked, and Catherine smiled.

"Dans quelques jours, je vais à certains de mes trucs tombent demain." **(In a few days I am going to drop off some of my stuff tomorrow.)** Catherine said, and Kristina nodded as Catherine came and hugged Fleur and me.

"As touching as this is Miss Deveroux can go upstairs and play with the other kids and Miss Swan and Miss Delacour can come in here so we can start the meeting soon." Moody said, and Kristina went up the stairs and Fleur and I followed Catherine into the dinning room and sat down with her.

KPOV

I walked up the stairs noticing a row of house elf heads on the wall, I shivered a bit and walked quicker up the stairs. I went down the hallway a bit when I heard talking from one of the rooms, I went and opened the door to see Hermione and a red-headed boy talking they both looked at me.

"Sorry ze meeting started and I 'eard talking so I came in 'ere," I said, and Hermione nodded while the red-headed boy just stared.

"So your parents are in the Order?" Hermione asked, as I shut the door.

"No my sister is zough um is 'e alright?" I asked, as he continued to stare, Hermione looked over at him and rolled her eyes.

"Ron, Ron," she said, and he shook his head and his ears turned red as he looked away. We jumped when there was a pop and Fred and George appeared in the room and I smiled at him, before the door opened and a girl with red hair came in.

"Do you guys have to apparate everywhere would it kill you to take 30 seconds to go down the stairs?" Hermione said, nearly shrieking and I giggled making Fred and George look over at me.

"I take it you passed your apparation test?" I said, as Fred came over and sat by me.

"So Fred are we going listen to the meeting?" George asked, holding up a pair of flesh colored strings.

"I zought we couldn't listen to ze meetings," I said, looking at Fred's grin.

"Yes we aren't supposed to but with these little things here we can hear anything they say down in those meetings." he said, and I smiled.

"You invented zose?" I said, and he smiled at me.

"Thank you for the confidence boost, and yes we invented these though mum has no clue about them." he said, and I nodded.

"Great, I want to know what zey are talking about and what zey are doing." I said, and we started to go out the door before waiting to hear if anyone was coming. We stopped at the stairway and George slipped the fleshy string down towards the door and we listened for what they are saying.

"When are we going to get Harry here though," said, a deep voice.

"That's Sirius," Fred said, to me and I nodded.

"We will be bringing him here a few days before the kids have to go back to school," Dumbledore said, and then I noticed the front door was starting to open, and I nudged Fred.

"Someone is coming," I whispered, and Fred and George both started pulling the string up and we all moved into the shadows or ducking on the stairs. I saw a man with red hair but a bit of a bald patch run through the hall and go behind the door, we all moved and Fred and George had the string down near the door before we got to the stairs again.

"Albus, I just got word form the ministry that Harry's been expelled for using magic outside of school." he said, and we all looked at each other eyes wide.

"Why would he use magic?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know but they sent the message that they are going to take his wand, Albus you should come to the ministry and try to fix this even if he did use magic they have to give him a trial first." the man said, and the door opened again and we moved the string as a pudgy man entered the house and went into the room.

"Mundungus what are you doing here? Your supposed to be watching Harry but I assumed that you weren't when Arthur said that Harry used magic." Professor Dumbledore said, in a calm voice.

"Well… Dumbledore there were some cauldrons that fell off the back of a broom, and how was I supposed to know that Dementors would come to him." Mundungus must have said, and I frowned and looked at Fred.

"You mean to tell me that you left my godson alone to face dementors while you went to get stolen cauldrons?" Sirius's said, his voice a deathly calm, I assumed Mundungus must have nodded. "Ok, just had to ask," He said, and then we head a chicken clucking and the door opened and a chicken ran out followed by a big black dog that reminded me of the grim.

The chicken started to go up the stairs and the adults were coming out of the room, I chicken started to run to me. I screamed and banged into Fred knocking him off his feet and into George who was starting to pull the string up.

"What are you all doing?" a woman with red hair screamed, at us as I got of Fred and the dog ran to get the chicken. "And what is this?" she screamed, grabbing the string and waving it at us, some dust moved around us and I started to cough again.

"What happened to Harry?" Ron asked, and the adult looked at us, Fleur and Bella at me both frowning.

"That is none of your business, were you using this to listen to the meeting?" the red-headed woman said in a dangerous tone, as I continued to cough and Fred patted my back.

"Alright everyone calm down we need to wait for Dumbledore's word before we do anything," a man with a gold earring said, and I stopped coughing.

"Yes, why don't we all head to the dinning room and explain what happened, Ron and Hermione are both probably very worried about Harry." A man with scars and some gray hairs said, some of the adults nodded, while the red-headed woman was still frowning.

"Fine, but first I want everyone of these listening device that you two have hidden in your room." she said, looking at Fred and George.

"Mum come on." George said, and she frowned more.

"No now go get them from your room now, and the rest of you go to the kitchen." she said, and Fred and George went up the stairs to their room and the rest of us started to go down the stairs. We went into the dinning room and sat down, when Fred and George came back in so did most of the adults while others just stood and talked.

"You we're listening in on a privet meeting that was none of your business. Honestly, what were you thinking? We don't let you into the meetings for a reason, you aren't old enough to know what is going on in the meetings!" Fred's mother shouted, and I flinched her screaming my head was starting to hurt.

"Well George and I are seventeen so we technically are adults so we should be allowed to join the Order." Fred said, and I looked at him shocked, how could he say that so confidently after she had been yelling.

"No, you two are still in school when you aren't then maybe we will talk," she said, and most of the adults nodded.

"Wait aren't Bella, Edward, and Alice still in school and in ze Order?" I said, and Fred's mother turned to glare at me.

"Well…Edward and Alice being in the Order is their parents choice," she said, and I raised my eyebrow.

"And Bella?" I said, and she glared at me again.

"I am eighteen, and ze only reason I am still in school is because I went to stay with my parents for a year." Bella said, and Fred's mother nodded.

"What about me and Hermione? We've already faced You-know-who why can't we come to the meetings?" Ron asked, and I looked at him and Hermione shocked, I didn't know that.

"You all are two young and it was a mistake that you even got a chance to meet You-know-who," she said, and I started to cough at that moment, and everyone looked at me.

"What I 'ave a cough," I said, and Fred's mother glared at me like it was my fault, when we heard something from the other room. Dumbledore came in looking furious and believe me it was a scary sight, he didn't even spare us a glance when he left the room. He came back with Sirius still looking furious, and moved over to talk to Moody, before leaving.

"Alright, Sirius you sent a message to Potter telling him to stay where he is, anyone who is in the Order and wants to be on the team to get Potter from his relatives raise your hand." Moody said, and most of the Order raised their hands, "Great, now anyone who can ride a broom well keep your hand up." A good amount of people put their hands down. "Tonks, Lupin, Vance, Shacklebolt, Doge, Diggle, Podmore, and Jones. You all will be coming to get Potter, so now we need to find a way to get the relatives out of the house, what do you know about his relatives that would make them leave the house?" Moody asked, as they started to leave the room.

BPOV

Moody and a group of people had left the room, I noticed Kristina coughing a bit and Mrs. Weasley was glaring at her a bit.

"Well, does zis mean ze meeting is over?" I asked, and everyone looked at me and I flushed a bit.

"Yes, I think it is but you ladies are welcome to stay for dinner some of the Oder members usually do." she said, and I nodded looking at Fleur whose eyes went to Kristina and shook her head.

"Um…I zink we are going to 'ead back to our apartment, but zank you for ze offer." Fleur said, and Kristina looked relived and hugged Fred good bye and I moved over to Edward.

"Are you going to come over tonight?" I whispered, to him and he smiled my favorite grin.

"Defiantly, I'll be over later so that they don't think you bring home men for your own purpose," he said, and I smiled.

"Most of zem would zink it anyway if zey knew I was veela," I said, and he his smiled faded a bit.

"Bella, we should get going," Fleur said, and I nodded kissing Edward on the cheek and walking down the hallway with Kristina and Fleur.

"She 'ates me." Kristina said, as soon as we got outside.

"Who 'ates you?" I asked, wondering what person could hate Kristina.

"Fred's mozzer, she 'ates me I know did you see the way she glared at me?" she said, looking at me with her big blue eyes that were starting to fill with tears. I felt so sorry for her at the moment I didn't understand what it was like to have my boyfriends mother hate me.

"Don't worry she will learn to love you. I don't know anyone who can 'ate you for very long, you are to sweet, now 'old on we need to apparate back to ze apartment." Fleur said, and Kristina nodded still looking upset, we landed in the ally near the apartment and quickly ran out of there as soon as we got there. When we got up to the apartment Kristina noticed the window open and frowned before going to close it.

"I'm going to sleep, bonne nuit." **(Good night)** she said, going to her room and Fleur frowned.

"Doesn't she need to eat?" she said, as we both went into the kitchen.

"No, she ate before we left," I said, frowning at her door when I heard coughing.

"Did you eat before we left?" Fleur asked, and I shook my head.

"Do you think I should go get her some kind of cough medicine, she has been coughing all day?" I asked, and Fleur looked over at Kristina's door.

"I say we give her a week before we take her to a healer," Fleur said.

"I wasn't planning on taking her to a healer I was planning on taking her to Carlisle, and he said to wait a week too." I said, helping Fleur cook, we sat in the kitchen talking about her work.

"Oh, Bill came and we went to lunch together and 'e 'elped me wiz my English," she said, excitedly when both heard some loud coughing coming from Kristina's room. We frowned and got up walking to her room slowly in case she stopped, when we got to the door Fleur opened it. We saw Kristina sitting on the edge of her bed coughing up what looked like phlegm with swirls of red in it.

**Ok now I posted a story for my English class on a teen ink and I would love for anyone to read it and rate it or review it on the website so that it might get published in their teen literary magazine so here is the link. It is on teenink and the story is called The Yello Daisy it is also fiction. If you have trouble getting to it send me a message.**

**Link: .com/fiction/action_adventure/article/278440/The-Yellow-Daisy/**

**Thank you if you do.**

**Lots of luck Charlee!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok so I have had this chapter for a while but I am having trouble getting it emailed to my beta. So I will find a way to get it to her and will probably repost this chapter after she corrects it. So that is it and if someone can guess what Kristina has I will send them a sneek peek at the next chapter.**

Chapter 20

BPOV

Fleur immediately went in to action running over to Kristina as she tried to stop coughing.

"Come on Kristina lets get you to the bathroom," she said, helping her up and leading her to the bathroom.

"I'm going to call-" I started, before someone knocked on the door, I ran to the door having and idea of who was there, when I opened it Carlisle was there with a black case.

"Alice saw this and whispered it to me she said it might be nothing so we didn't tell Catherine, we didn't want to worry her." he added, when I frowned and I nodded and moved out of the way. He moved at vampire speed to the bathroom where Kristina was trying to stop coughing, I ran after him to see Fleur leaving the room.

"I'm going to go clean up ze mess in 'er room," she said, stopping at the closet with all the cleaning supplies. When I got to the door Kristina had finally stopped coughing and Carlisle was checking her as she drank a cup of water.

"Kristina I need you to tell me honestly so that I can help you, has this ever happened before?" he asked, her and she looked up at me first before looking away.

"Yes," she said, and I frowned why did she hide something like that from us.

"Ok, how long has it been happening for?" he asked, and I wondered how many months she had managed to keep this a secret for.

"A few years," she said, and my eyes widened, Carlisle turned to me.

"I don't know she gets sick or gets a cough often but Catherine or her mozzer never mentioned anyzing-"

"Zey never knew I 'ide it from zem," she interrupted, me as Fleur came up behind me.

"What did she 'ide?" she asked, and I shook my head giving her a look to say that I would tell her later.

"Ok, we should get you to a hospital and run some test," he said, putting his stuff up.

"What 'ospital?" I asked, and Carlisle turned to me.

"Don't worry Bella I will be driving," he said, and I smiled a bit.

"No, I should go get Catherine and bring 'er it will be better if she 'ears it from me zen anyone else, and I want to know where to bring 'er." I said, and he nodded.

"It's St. Mary's Hospital on Praed Street," he said, writing it on a piece of paper, I nodded and turned to Fleur.

"I will go to ze 'ospital wiz 'er don't worry, now go get Catherine." she said, and I started running out the door and out of the apartment building to the alley and apparated from there to the street where we had apparated earlier. When I got to the place where number 11 and 13 were I thought of the address and the house started to appear. I went up and knocked on the door, I waited a few minutes till Remus came to the door looking shocked to see me again.

"Well, Bella we thought you all were heading home," he said, letting me in.

"I came to get Catherine somezing 'appened to Kristina," I said, walking down the hall.

"Is she alright?" he asked, sounding generally worried.

"We don't know Carlisle is taking 'er to ze 'ospital to 'ave some test run," I said, and he nodded and we entered the dinning room where most of the kids and a few of the adults were talking, when I entered everyone looked at me and stopped talking.

"Hello Bella, I thought you were going home for the night?" Mrs. Weasley said, coming in to the dinning room.

"I was but I needed to get Catherine," I said, looking at her and she frowned.

"Why?" she asked.

"Somezing wiz Kristina," I said, knowing Kristina didn't want this spread around if it didn't have to be.

"What's wrong wiz 'er Bella?" she said, looking worried.

"It might not be just a cough I don't know a lot alright Carlisle is taking 'er to a 'ospital to do some test and I came to get you." I said, and Catherine's eyes widened.

"Um here why don't I drive you two down there, Carlisle and Fleur won't have gotten there yet and if you get there before them it will look suspicious." Edward said, and I nodded.

"We'll meet you out there in a minute," I said, and he walked out the door before going at vampire speed so that the kids couldn't see.

"Ok, come on we need to go," Catherine said, getting up and walking quickly past me.

"I'll be out there in a moment," I said, to her before turning back to the room and looking for Fred, who was sitting in his seat looking slightly paler. "Um… Fred do you want to come to make sure she is alright?" I asked, and he looked up at me shocked before turning to his father who nodded.

"Yeah," he said, getting up and I smiled a bit at Mr. Weasley before turning to go with Fred.

"Um dear," Mrs. Weasley said, and I turned around to her. "Tell Kristina we all hope she is ok," she said, and I nodded before leaving following Fred out of the house. When we got out Edward was already pulled over to the side and Catherine was in the back seat, Fred opened the door and sat next to her and I sat in the passenger side next to Edward, as soon as I was buckled he started driving and Catherina assaulted me with questions.

"Alright, now what 'appened Bella ze full story," she said, in a threatening voice.

"We 'eard 'er coughing and went to check on 'er, when we got into ze room she was coughing up phlegm and blood. Fleur took 'er to ze bazroom and Carlisle came and checked 'er out," I said.

"Well just cause she has one bad cough doesn't mean zere is anyzing wrong wiz 'er," she said, her voice was weak and she sounded close to tears.

"It wasn't ze first time zis 'ad 'appened it was the first time we knew about it 'appening," I said, and it was silent in the car till we got to the hospital and Edward drove us to the doors.

"I'll go park and meet you inside," he said, and we got out, Catherine's face was pale and she looked guilty while Fred was pale looking at the hospital doors.

"Come on let's go find out where she is," I said, and we walked into the hospital, it was pretty empty compared to most of the hospitals I had been in. We walked up to the reception desk where a lady was talking, she held up her finger to me before ending her phone call and turning to us.

"Can I help you all?" she said, smiling at us.

"We were wondering where Kristin Deveroux was taken," I said, realizing I should have asked Carlisle where he was going to take her.

"Let me look," she said, typing on the computer.

"Ze last name is spelled D-E-V-E-R-O-U-X by ze way," I said, when she started to frown and she smiled.

"She is in medical testing at the moment but a friend of hers is in the waiting room near by," she said, telling us where to go, we immediately took off where she told us to when we got to the waiting room Fleur was sitting there staring at the wall. Catherine went over to sit by her while Fred went and sat in the first chair near to him and I waited for Edward to get here.

" 'Ow long?" Catherine spoke, and I looked up at her confused.

"What?" was my only response.

" 'Ow long was she 'iding zis?" she said, and Fleur nodded looking at me.

"She said a few years," I said, and Catherine gasped.

"What? 'Ow could she keep zis from us for zat long?" Fleur said, and I shrugged looking at Catherine who was staring at the floor, when Carlisle came in to the waiting room and walked over to us.

"Hello ladies, Fred how are you?" he said, and we all looked up and frowned at him. "Right, well we did an MRI to test of any cancers but there was nothing on her lungs or anywhere else. She's asleep right now but you can go to her room and see her but when she wakes up can you call me?" he said, as Edward came into the waiting room and I nodded. We walked through the halls behind Carlisle to Kristina's room, the room was white except for the door which was clear glass, she was asleep on the hospital bed. Her hair was it's natural bronze shade and her skin was almost vampire pale, Fred moved over to the bed and sat on the chair next to her. Catherine walked over and sat next to him while Fleur went over to the chair in the corner and sat down still looking at Kristina.

"Carlisle said that she should be asleep for the night, Catherine, Fleur the two of you should go home to sleep, you both have work tomorrow right?" Edward said, from behind me, I looked and saw Fleur nod before going over to Kristina and kissing her on the head.

"I shouldn't leave 'er, what if somezing 'appens?" Catherine said, turning to me with tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I will stay wiz 'er, I don't 'ave anyzing zat will get in ze way so go 'ome and sleep." I said, and Catherine nodded before squeezing Kristina's hand and kissing her on the head before leaving.

"Fred, I can take you home if you want," Edward said, and I saw Fred shake his head.

"I'll stay, but could you tell my parents so that they don't worry," he said, turning to us and Edward nodded.

"I'll go ask Carlisle to stop there and get some of your things along with getting some of Bella's and I will see if they have any extra blankets and pillows." Edward said, kissing me on the cheek before leaving the room, I went to the seat Fleur had just emptied and sat down, waiting for her to wake up.

The sun was shinning through the blinds and I groaned at the uncomfortable position I was in when I remembered where I was.

"Finally you woke up I zought I was going to 'ave to 'ear you say Edward's name all afternoon." I familiar voice said, and I opened my eyes to see Kristina looking at me smiling from her bed. Fred was sitting in the chair with his head in his arms on his bed.

"Morning," I said, and she smiled at me before looking at Fred.

" 'E's asleep, where's Catherine and Fleur?" she said, looking back up at me.

"Zey 'ad to work so Edward and I sent zem 'ome to sleep," I said, before looking around and noticing Edward wasn't in the room. "Where is Edward?"

" 'E went to get Carlisle when I woke up about five minutes before you did," she said, rolling her eyes and I turned to the door before noticing Kristina we playing with Fred's hair and I smirked a bit. When Carlisle and Edward came in, when Kristina saw him she frowned and laid back in the bed.

"Hello Kristina, how are you?" Carlisle said, and she coughed and frowned at me. "Alright so you like hospitals about as much as Bella does, now I need to ask you some questions and I need you to answer honestly, and by the way your heart rate can tell when you lie." He said, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Why would I lie to you?" she said, confusion laced in her voice.

"Well we didn't know for zree years zat you were coughing up phlegm," I muttered.

"Alright, have you had any chest pains, tightness, pressure, or discomfort?" he said.

"Only once and it was only for a few seconds," she said, and I took a deep breath, what else had she kept from us. Carlisle wrote that down and Kristina looked at me her eyes pleading with me.

"Do you get tired when exercising easily or any severe pain after exercising?"

"Only a little I thought it was just cramps so I didn't zink anyzing of it," she said, and he nodded writing it down.

"Do you ever have any shortness of breath or ever felt like you were suffocating?" he asked..

"Only the shortness of breath and by the way everyone knows I have that problem," she said, looking at me.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" he asked, and she stayed silent.

"She wheezes in her sleep," Edward said, and Kristina frowned at him.

"I do not!" she said, and I smiled a bit the roots of her hair were turning red, when we heard a groan from Fred. I looked over at him and he moved a bit, before sitting up and Kristina smiled at him.

" 'Ow are you?" she said, to him and he grinned a bit.

"Fine, when did you wake up?" he asked, and I smiled.

"Ten minutes, when did you fall asleep?" she said, shrugging and I saw Carlisle and Edward leaving and was getting up to follow them.

"Je vais avec Carlisle et Edward n'essayez pas quoi que ce soit les portes sont en verre." **(I'm going with Carlisle and Edward don't try anything the doors are made of glass.)** I said, before walking to the door, Kristina blushed a bit and her hair turned red.

"What did she say?" I heard Fred say before I shut the door and saw Carlisle and Edward whispering to each other.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked, and they turned to me.

"Well, I think there might be something wrong with her lungs but we already did an MRI on them and an X-ray. So the only way to find out if there is any damage to them is to actually look at them." Carlisle said, and I frowned.

"You mean cutting her open?" I asked.

"No, I want to give her a physical exam and then try a breathing test I also want to do a blood test, if those don't work out then I will see what we can do." he said, and I nodded.

"Zat is fine with me but you will need to talk to 'er first," I said, and Carlisle nodded before heading back into the room. Edward and I followed and he tried to smile at me reassuringly, Kristina and Fred looked at us when we came in.

"Alright, well Kristina I want to try a physical exam and then do a test called spirometry it is painless all you would have to do is breath through a hose to measure the amount of air your lungs can hold. I also want to do a blood test if that is alright with you?" he said, in a reassuring voice I noticed Fred squeeze her hand and she nodded.

"Good alright, well it is around noon now so why don' we do the physical exam while the others go get yours and their lunch." Carlisle said, and we nodded as did she, we walked down the hall.

"What is he guessing it might be?" Fred asked, a few minutes later when we were in the cafeteria.

"A lung problem but I didn't ask for any particular ones when I asked," I said, looking at Edward.

"Right now Carlisle wants to look at the ones that we can cure but there are very few lung diseases that can't be cured or at least slowed down." he said, and Fred nodded as we got the trays.

"Um. Wait do you have jello instead of pudding?" he asked, one of the ladies and Edward and I looked at him. "What Kristina said she hated pudding, I don't know why but she does." he said, and I nodded remembering she did but she loved jello the lady was about to hand him a green one when he spoke again. "Um. Do you have a different color like red?" he said, and now I was confused, but the lady handed him a red jello and he said thank you for it before we walked back.

"Why red not green?" I asked, wondering what he had against green.

"Slytherin's house color is green and Gryffindor's is red," he said, as if that made sense which I guess it did for him. When we came in the room Kristina was sitting on the bed breathing through a hose, Carlisle looked up when we came in and nodded.

"Alright, that should be all I need, so lets do the blood test real quick then you can eat." he said, and she nodded holding out her arm, I looked away as he took the blood. "Ok so I'm going to go send this in got testing you eat," Carlisle said, before getting up and leaving, while Kristina started to eat, and I knew I wanted to talk to her about this I also knew she didn't want to talk about this at all.

"Bella you and Fred should go 'ome to change and shower," she said, and I frowned while Fred nodded a bit.

"I probably should go to headquarters mum is probably going out of her mind worrying about me and you." Fred said, and Kristina looked surprised at that while he grinned a bit. "She has a soft spot for kids especially when they are hurt or sick," he said, and she nodded and I frowned at her I wasn't leaving.

"Bella you should go I'll stay and keep an eye on her," Edward said, from next to me and I turned to frown at him.

"No, I am not leaving 'er alone," I said, and Edward rolled his eyes.

"If you are worried about me lying or 'iding anyzing Edward would catch me doing it better zan you would." Kristina said, and I frowned knowing she was right but not wanting to leave.

"Don't worry I can keep an eye on her while you two leave," he said, from next to me and I nodded.

"Fine, I'm going to go 'ome shower and change zen come right back," I said, and Kristina nodded as did Fred.

"I should do the same and you should rest," he said, and Kristina nodded in a way that I knew she wasn't going to listen to him. I got up and walked and kissed her on the head as did Fred before getting up and following me out of the room.

KPOV

Fred and Bella left the room and I was stuck with Edward who was determined to end my friends life.

"No, I'm not," he said, and I rolled my eyes of course he was reading my mind. "Sorry, I try not to but you are the only person in the room," he said, and I frowned I wanted to get out of this hospital I hated hospitals. "Why?" Edward asked, and I looked at him confused. "Why do you hate hospitals?"

"I don't like needles or doctors," I said, and he nodded.

"Bella hates needles too," he muttered, and I rolled my eyes, how would he know she hated needles? "She said she hated it when she was in the hospital last spring," he said, and I remembered Bella telling us about what happened last spring though I was still curious about something. "What?" Edward asked, and I sighed.

"Why didn't you let 'er become one of you last spring? Why did you 'ave 'er stay 'uman?" I asked, still confused as to why he didn't want her forever.

"It's not that I don't want to be with her forever it's she should have to live in the dark or leave her family just to be with me or become a soulless monster." he said, and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Ok technically she can still be in ze sun just not around people, also she won't 'ave to leave everyone because Catherine, Fleur, and I know what you are. Also do you really believe zat Carlisle or Esme or anyone in your family doesn't 'ave a soul?" I said, and he frowned at me knowing I was right but I doubt he would admit that I was right. He looked like he was about to speak when Carlisle walked in the room.

"Hello Kristina, where did Bella and Fred go?" he asked, and I frowned.

"They went 'ome to get changed and shower," I said, and he nodded.

"Ok, well we have to wait till tomorrow for the blood results but you can go home if you promise to come back if something happens." he said, and I nodded before turning to Edward.

"Can you go call Bella and ask her to bring me some clothes?" I said, and he nodded before leaving.

"Alright, now the results should be back tomorrow morning so why don't we have the appointment at around one o'clock?" Carlisle said, and I nodded. "Great now Catherine will need to be there so if she can't then have Edward call me and we can change the time," he said, and I nodded as Edward came into the room.

"Bella was just about to leave when I called she said she should be here in ten minutes with something for you to where and I call Alice to tell Fred that you were about to leave the hospital and would see him at the Order meeting tonight." Edward said, and I smiled maybe he wasn't so bad, he must have heard my though because he smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. Carlisle left the room and we were stuck in silence again great unlike Bella I couldn't stand silence to long.

"So do you have any hobbies?" Edward asked, and I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. "I heard you think that you didn't like silence so I though I would try to get to know you." he said, and I smiled a bit.

"I like to draw zough I'm not to good, what about you?" I asked, feeling it would be polite to ask.

"I play piano," he said, and I nodded of course he did. "What does that mean?" he asked, and I took a deep breath.

"Just zat it doesn't shock me zat you play piano, it seems like in old movies from your time people are always playing piano." I said, and he nodded.

"Did you ever play?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, my ma mère** (my mother)** made me take lessons till I was ten she also made me take dance lessons too, I think Fleur, Catherine, and Bella 'ad to do ze same." I said, and he grinned.

"Wait Bella knows how to play piano?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"I said she 'ad to take lessons not zat she could play," I said, and he nodded before Bella entered the room wearing the sundress I got her when we went shopping a few weeks back. It was greens, browns, blue, and yellow colors blended and went mid-thigh on her, I noticed Edward just stared a bit and I giggled.

"I signed ze forms wiz Carlisle so you just need to get changed and we can go," she said, handing me a bag with something to wear. I grabbed it and jumped out of the bed heading to the bathroom so I could get changed and get out of here as quickly as I could.

BPOV

Kristina rushed to the bathroom as soon as I gave her the bag, I turned to see Edward staring at me a bit and I smirked at him. He turned his face and cleared his throat and I smiled before moving to sit on his lap.

"You know I don't mind if you stare," I said, and he chuckled.

"Of course you don't," he said, and I grinned at him before kissing him deeply which he responded to easily enough before I heard a throat clear behind me and closed my eyes.

"You know I am going to be scared because of zis right?" she said, and I turned to see her in shorts and the rose patterned tank top I grabbed for her while Edward shifted under me from her gaze.

"You 'ave awful timing you know zat right?" I said, and she smiled.

"Actually votre père **(your father)** would say I 'ave excellent timing, now can we go I want to be anywhere but near these walls in ten minutes." she said, and I giggled getting up off Edward's lap and grabbing his hand. Kristina had the bag I had brought her slung over her shoulder waiting by the door and I smiled knowing she really wanted to get out of here. We walked out and wait at the front for Edward to get his car.

"Is 'e going to stay over tonight?" she asked, while we waited.

"I zink so 'e was supposed to last night but we didn't stay over last night did we?" I said, and she looked guilty.

"Sorry," she said.

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" I said, and she frowned.

"I'll tell you later," she said, just as Edward's car pulled up. Edward got out of the car and opened the door for her and she looked at me raising her eyebrow but got in anyway. He shut the door before moving to my side and opening the door for me, I smiled and got in. He went around and got in the car and started to drive I tensed a bit at the speed while Kristina laughed at my reaction.

"I was hoping that you might actually like speed," Edward said, and I frowned at him.

"No I will never like your driving," I replied, as Kristina coughed and I turned around in my seat to look at her.

"It was one cough calm down," she said, and I nodded turning back around as she looked out the window. When we got into our apartment Edward stiffened and I frowned at him while Kristina walked to her room.

"Edward what is wrong?" I said, as his eyes moved over the room.

"Someone was here." he said, as Kristina came out of her room with a sketch pad I hadn't seen her bring out since I got back from Forks, she froze when she saw Edward's face and looked at me confused.

"What do you mean someone was 'ere?" I asked, and Kristina's eyes widened looking at Edward.

"A vampire was here," he said, moving at vampire speed to my room and Kristina and I followed while he moved around the room.

"When could a vampire get in 'ere and if one did why wouldn't it stay and wait for us as a snack?" Kristina asked, and Edward frowned.

"That is what I am wondering along with when they were here," he said, pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number and getting on it. Kristina walked out of the room and I heard the balcony door shut and I frowned as Edward continued to talk on the phone before hanging up the phone.

"Alice said she didn't see anyone come to the house last night, did any of you notice anything last night?" he asked, and I remembered the window being open when we got home last night.

"Ze window was open when we got back from ze Order meeting," I said, and he frowned as I looked around my room as if someone was going to pop out and attack me.

Don't worry about it Bella we'll make sure your alright," he said, and I shook my head.

"I'm not worrying about me, what if whoever it is comes back when Kristina is 'ere alone or when Fleur is alone or Catherine is-" his lips covered mine and I stopped talking and melted into the kiss.

"Well, this is interesting," Fleur's voice said, from behind me.

"Not if you caught zem already," Kristina said.

"So they do this a lot," and unfamiliar voice said, and we broke apart and looked at the door where Fleur, Kristina, and Bill were standing in the door way.

"Well just shut ze door but we are still in ze apartment," Kristina said, shutting the door while Fleur and Bill walked away.

"She really has the worst timing, I think she is doing it on purpose," Edward said, and I smiled at him.

"I hope not," I said, knowing she wouldn't try to walk in on Edward and me.

"We could always put a bell on her neck," he said, and I laughed at him before going to kiss him again. He kissed back easily as I molded my body to his and his hands traveled on my back pulling me closer to him, I shivered and his hands loosened and I moved closer using my veela magic on him before he broke the kiss. I groaned as he but his forehead to mine evening out his breath a bit as did I.

"What time is it?" he said, and I looked over to the clock.

"Almost six, oh we need to go for the meeting." I said, moving to leave the room and tell Fleur.

"She already knows Bella she was going to get you in a minute," Edward said, and I nodded grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the room though he let me easily. Kristina, Fleur, and Bill were sitting on the couch, though it seemed like Fleur and Kristina were arguing with Bill about something and I moved closer to hear what they were talking about.

"It is nozing like French bread so why do you call it French bread?" she said, and Bill laughed.

"I think you are just being picky about the bread," he said, to Fleur and she rolled her eyes.

"Tu êtes fou," **(You are crazy,)** she said, and he grinned.

"Fine call me names in French," he said, and I rolled my eyes at them while Kristina giggled.

"Don't we 'ave a meeting to get to?" I said, as Fleur and Bill jumped clearly not noticing Edward and I enter the room.

"Your right lets get going," Bill said, and we walked down to the ally where Bill grabbed Kristina and apparated and Fleur followed while I looked at Edward.

"Do you know 'ow to apparate?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"No I perfer my car thank you," he said, and I smirked at him.

"Come on just 'ug me so zat I don't splinch you," I said, and he moved closer hugging me before I moved and apparated us both out of there.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kristina POV

"Don't touch that!" Fred shouted, as I looked at a box in his room. I jumped and turned to him.

"Why?" I asked, backing away from the box warily.

"It's some untested products and I don't think you want to be our tester." He said, and I nodded.

"So I take it business is going well?" I asked, and he nodded.

"With Mum not reading The Prophet we were able to get an ad in." he said, and I smiled.

"Zat is good." I said, sitting one his bed as he and George searched through the room. "What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Extendable ears." George said, looking in a box. I looked to see some string attached to some ear-looking thing. I picked it up and looked at it before holding it up.

"Is zis it?" they looked over and grinned.

"Yes, that's it." Fred said, taking it from my hand and going to the door. I got up and followed them to the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as they opened the door and tossed the ear out.

"Eavesdropping." Fred said, and I raised my eyebrow before walking over to the door.

"Yes, because zat worked out so well last time." I said, and he smirked.

"We're not eavesdropping on the Order. Harry just got here and we want to hear what the trio is talking about." He said.

"Why not just ask zem?" I asked.

"Won't work if they are talking about something that their not supposed to know then they'll stop talking as soon as we walk in the door." George said, and I shrugged.

"Don't be thick." Ron said.

"Or that I can't take care of myself." Harry said, and I looked at Fred confused and he shrugged.

"Of course he doesn't think that." Hermione said, a bit anxiously.

"So how come I have to stay at the Dursley's while you two get to join in everything that's going on here?" Harry said, his voice getting louder. "How come you two are allowed to know everything that's going on?"

"We're not!" Ron interrupted. "Mum won't let us near the meetings, she says we're too young-"

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL!" we had pulled the extendable ears away from us noticing we could hear Harry without them."

Catherine POV

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT - WHO SAVED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?" everyone in the meeting had jumped when they heard Harry shouting. "WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINXES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME! BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?" Sirius was now smirking at Dumbledore. "CAN'T'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR. FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON. I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER." We waited a few minutes for more yelling when it never came.

"Well he certainly has Lily's lung capacity." One of the women said, grinning and some of the people who apparently knew her nodded.

"Well Severus why don't you finish your update." Dumbledore said, and everyone went silent as Snape cleared his throat.

"Lucius is keeping close to the Minister and is helping cover up anything having to do with Voldemort." He said, and Dumbledore nodded.

"Thank you Severus." He said, turning to us. "Now I believe that is all we have to discuss. So I will see some of you at the next Order meeting, others I will see at Hogwarts." He said, getting up and leaving the room. Most of the members started to head for the door to leave while some were staying for dinner. I looked to see Bella talking with Bill and Edward. Fleur hadn't been able to come because of work.

"Are you ladies going to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Weasley asked, and I turned to her.

"No, we want to get 'ome to tell Fleur what 'appened at ze meeting." I said, and she nodded.

"Well if Kristina gets bored before school starts we would love to have her here." She said, and I nodded.

"I'm sure she would love to come 'ang out 'ere." I said, as Bella came over to us.

"Well, I hope you ladies have a wonderful night." She said, before going into the kitchen. I turned to Bella and we started to head out as the teens started to come in. Kristina was saying goodbye to Fred in the hall and he waved to us and went into the kitchen. We walked out of the house quietly before going into the alley. I grabbed Kristina before turning on the spot and apperating to the alley near our apartment. We went up to the apartment where Fleur was sitting looking over some scattered papers.

" 'Aving fun?" I asked, and she looked at me rolling her eyes.

"Glad you are finding zis amusing." She said, as Kristina looked at the papers.

"Do you understand zat?" she asked, and Fleur looked up at her nodding her head. Kristina started to smirk, "Charms nerd." She said, and Fleur rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at Kristina.

"I'm hungry. So I am going to make somezing to eat. Do you want me to make you some too?" I asked, and Kristina and Fleur nodded. "Bella?" I asked, and looked to see her looking out the window.

"Yeah, sure food sounds good." She said, before turning back to us.

"Whoever it was zat was in ze apartment isn't coming back so calm down." Kristina said, and I nodded.

"Don't feel guilty nozing 'as 'appened." I said, going into the kitchen and pulling out ingredients.

"If it makes you feel better Kristina can spend time at Grimland Place for ze rest of ze summer so you don't 'ave to worry about 'er getting 'urt or somezing." I said, and Kristina grinned.

"I like zat idea." Kristina said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Zat sounds like a good idea." She said.

"Sounds good especially since you are going back to France for a few days." Fleur said, and Kristina looked confused.

"Why are you going to France?" she asked.

"I need to go talk to ze vela tribe for ze Order." She said.

"Zey are not going to 'elp with ze war." Kristina said, and Fleur nodded.

"I know but Dumbledore wants me to at least try talking wiz zem." Bella said, and we rolled our eyes.

"It's not going to work." Kristina said, in a singsong voice.

Bella POV

I was walking through the woods to see that the well was still there. The forest was peaceful. I walked through it to a lake that was unknown to most people. I set down a piece of silk ribbon and stepped away waiting for someone to come out of the water. I sat for almost and hour before the top of a head came out of the water. The water started to move as the woman came out of the water. I waited silently as she picked up the ribbon before turning to me. Her blue eyes pierced through me.

"You are veela?" she said, with a thick Russian accent.

"Yes, I am." I said, and she walked over to me.

"You wish to see the elders." She stated.

"Yes, I wish to discuss somezing wiz zem." I said, and she nodded walking back to the water. I followed going into the ice cold water.

** Ok yes I know I haven't updated in a year. Yes I suck. I just had my junior year and I took and Anatomy class that is almost med school level. I got an A. I was busy with a crappy French teacher and my dad was getting deployed so I hadn't had much time to write. I'm so sorry and will hopefully be updating a lot more. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Lots of Love and Luck Charlee!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Bella POV

I swam through the water following the woman with ease. We swam into a dark cave before coming to a small opening. She swam up before leaving the water and I swam up. When my head went above water I notice all the women who were standing around the pool of water. I swam over to the shallow water and stepped out.

"She vishes to speak viz ze Elders." **(She wishes to speak with the Elders) **the woman who led me down her said, and some of the women raised their eyebrows.

"I come as an ambassador for Albus Dumbledore." I said, hoping that wouldn't get me killed but knowing it might. Some of the women seemed to take to offense that I was helping him.

"Ladies," one of the women spoke out. "We will let her talk with the Elders. We have always shown respect to Dumbledore." She said, and I raised my eyebrow as the beautiful blonde women looked at me. "Come my dear I will take you to the Elders." She said, and I followed her through the cave.

"What did you mean by showing respect to Dumbledore?" I asked when we got further enough away from the others.

"Dumbledore freed some of the Elders from Grindwald's rule. Therefore we will always be in debt for what he has done for us." She said, and I nodded. We entered a dimly lit cave where four women sat talking rapidly in a language I did not know. "Staryeĭshiny yestʹ kto-to, kto khochet pogovoritʹ s vami. Ona prikhodit v kachestve posla dlya Alʹbusa Dambldora." **(Elders there is someone who wishes to speak with you. She comes as an ambassador for Albus Dumbledore) **the women said, I did not understand anything. The old women turned to me and nodded.

"We have learned zat Voldemort is back. Dumbledore is gathering people to 'elp fight against 'im. 'E 'as sent me to ask of you to 'elp us. We can make it so zat you do not 'ave to be involved unless it gets really bad, but we would like to know zat you would be zere to 'elp us if we needed it." I said, as the women translated what I said to them. They looked at each other and one started to speak.

"Kak tebya zovut ?" she said, and I looked to the women.

"What is your name?" she translated.

"Isabella. I come from France." I said, and the woman translated it back to them.

"Polnoe firmennoe naimenovanie." She said.

"She wants your full name." the women said, to me.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I said, and the women looked at each other.

"Marie?" one of the women asked.

"Marie yes after my grandmozzer." I said, and the women translated.

"YA znal, Mari. Ona byla v Nurmengard so mnoĭ. Ona byla prekrasnoĭ zhenshchiny." One of the women said, looking sad.

"She knew your Grandmother. They were in Nurmengard together. She says that she was a wonderful women." She said, and I nodded.

"Will you help us?" I asked, and the women translated. The women looked at each other and started to speak. I waited as they continued to argue when they finally stopped.

"My budem obsuzhdatʹ yego dalʹshe s Dambldorom , no tolʹko yesli u vas yestʹ." They said, and I looked over to the women.

"They said they will discuss it with Dumbledore, but only if you are present." She said, and I nodded.

"I will be there if you will talk to us about helping." I said, and they women translated and the Elders nodded and spoke to her before waving us out.

"Let us go." The women said, and we left the cave quietly. "We leave the cave for the day before Christmas through the day after Christmas. You will bring Albus Dumbledore and him alone to the lake and we shall meet you to discuss our possible help." She said, and I nodded. We continued to walk in silence till we got to the pool of water. "I will take you back to the surface." She said, and I followed her into the water.

_A Day Later_

I walked into the apartment quietly hoping not to wake up Kristina, Fleur, and Catherine. I managed to get all the way to my bedroom door when the light in the living room went on.

"Nice try." Catherine said, grinning at me. I smiled back and went to sit next to her on the couch.

"Sorry, I zought you all were still asleep." I said, and she nodded.

"What did zey say?" she asked, and I sighed.

"Zey will discuss it wiz 'im between Christmas Eve and ze day after Christmas." I said, and she raised her eyebrow.

"I'm shocked. I would've zought zey would 'ave said no." she said, and I nodded.

"One of zem knew my Grandmozzer and Dumbledore freed zem from Nurmengard. I zink zey might feel like zey owe 'im." I said, and she nodded.

"Zat makes sense." She said, and I nodded.

" 'Ow is Kristina?" I asked, and she looked confused. "You 'ad 'er appointment wiz Carlisle." I said, and she nodded.

"She 'as COPD. A Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease. We are talking about treatments to 'elp 'er but it is not curable." She said, and I nodded.

"Will she be able to go to school normally?" I asked, and Catherine shrugged.

"She is not severe enough to need lots of treatments but not mild enough for ze minimum amount of treatments. Carlisle said she 'as to go on medication no matter what and she is already on it. 'E is considering oxygen therapy and she is getting an inhaler. My mozzer is upset we never knew and zat she never knew. She was close to bringing 'er back but Carlisle said traveling might be a bit hard on her wiz adjusting to new medication." She said, and I closed my eyes.

"Wow, I missed a lot." I said, and Catherine grinned.

"We should get to bed it's still only five in ze morning." she said, and I nodded getting up and heading to my room. I shut the door and went straight to my bed falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_Later that afternoon_

"I don't get why you read zat book Bella it is awful." Kristina said, looking up from her sketch pad and grinning.

"I zink it's romantic." I said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Oui, a story about a man who wastes 'is life on a women who would only love 'im if 'e 'ad money so romantic." She said, sarcastically.

"Well I'm not making you read it so be quiet." I said, and she stuck her tongue out at me as the apartment buzzed.

"I'll get it." She said, going to the intercom. "Who is it?" she asked, and a velvety voice came over the speaker.

"Edward Cullen." She said, and I smiled.

" 'Old on. I will buzz you up." Kristina said, pushing the button and coming back to the living room.

"It is for you." She said, and I smiled as he knocked on the door. I got up and went to open it to see him grinning.

"Welcome back." He said, and I blushed.

" 'Ow did you know I was back in town? I 'aven't even told ze Order." I said.

"Alice." He said, and I nodded.

"Right, she would've seen my decision to come back." I said, and he nodded.

"I wanted to know if you would go on a trip with me today?" he said, and I raised my eyebrow.

"Where?" I asked, and he smirked.

"It's a surprise." He said, and I looked back over my shoulder to see Kristina.

"I don't zink I can. Kristina is 'ere and Catherine is at work and so is Fleur-"

"Go Bella. I will be fine. I'll call "Ermione to come over." She said, entering the hall.

"Kris-"

"Go I'm sick of you all 'overing." She said, and rolled her eyes.

"Bella I will call 'Ermione and 'ave 'er come over to keep me company. And I was left alone for a few 'ours when you were gone I will be fine." She said, and I nodded.

"Fine, but behave." I said, slipping on my shoes as Edward grinned.

" 'Ave fun." She said, as we shut the door and headed down the stairs.

Kristina POV

I went back to the living room and picked up my sketch pad and went into my room. I set it down on my bed going to my desk and grabbing a book Catherine had set there in case I got bored. I looked at it turning it in my hands when I noticed the title The Diary of Anne Frank. I skimmed through it before deciding to go and floo Hermione. I walked out of my room to notice that the window was open.

"Seriously." I said, going over and shutting it. I turned around to see a man in the living room. He had blonde hair, sheet white skin, and bright red eyes. "So you're who's been breaking in to our apartment." I said, my voice shaking a bit and he smirked.

"Yes, I was keeping an eye on your friend. We were only planning to track her but plans change." He said, calmly.

"Change?" I asked, my voice still shaking.

"Yes, change." He said, and I felt the need to run turning to the window and turned to open the window. When I felt something push against my head and everything went black.

** Ok so I made a goal to post a new chapter for all my stories today especially since it's my Birthday. I hope you all will review. Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but please review. I did do part of the veela's in Russian and I used the phonetic spelling so that you could sound it out. I am using google translate so sorry if it's not right.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Bella POV

We walked through the door to see Catherine and Fleur looking frantic. I looked at Edward he was frowning.

"She's not wiz you?" Catherine asked when she saw me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Kristina. We came 'ome and she wasn't 'er and zere is no note." Catherine said, looking and sounding frantic.

"She said she was going to call 'Ermione over. Maybe she went over to Grimland place to 'ang out with 'Ermione." I said, and Fleur nodded.

"Alice should be over there so I can call her and ask if Kristina's there." Edward said, taking out his phone. Catherine nodded looking a bit relived. We waited in silence as Edward talked with Alice when he hung up Catherine looked at him still worried.

"She never called or came over." He said, and Catherine groaned.

"Well she could've gone out. Maybe she just wanted to go for a walk. We shouldn't get so panicked. If she's not back by eight zen we will start to worry." Fleur said, and I nodded.

"Exactly." I said, and Catherine nodded.

"Your right. I'm just freaking out. I'm going to go make somezing to eat and she'll be back when I'm done." Catherine said, going into the kitchen.

"Edward, can you tell if ze vampire visitor was 'ere recently?" Fleur asked, and I raised my eyebrow.

"What does zat 'ave to do wiz anyzing?" I asked, and Fleur looked at me like I was being stupid.

"What if ze visitor kidnapped 'er?" Fleur said.

"What 'appened to she just went for a walk?" I asked, whispering a bit and Fleur rolled her eyes.

"Zat was to calm Catherine down. Kristina leaves a note to go grab ze mail from downstairs she wouldn't just run off wiz out leaving a note." Fleur said.

"True," I said, looking at Edward.

"I can't tell whoever it is has been coming too often for me to be able tell the new scent from the old scent." He said, and Fleur sighed.

"Do you zink maybe Alice can look for 'er?" I asked, and he pulled out his phone and looked at it.

"She says that Kristina isn't making any choices so she doesn't see her." Edward said, before walking over to the window. Fleur and I continued to talk about theories about what could've happened to Kristina when Catherine told us she was done and we looked to see that it was eight.

Kristina POV

I opened my eyes with my head throbbing in pain. It was pitch black and I stood up.

" 'Ello?" I asked, before trying to walk around.

"Hello." I heard from a voice behind me. I turned but still couldn't see anything. "I want you to meet a friend of mine she's going to make you better." He said, and I felt someone bite into my neck. Heat and pain spread through my body, I screamed and screamed. The pain filled my body till I felt like I was being burned alive. I begged to someone to kill me, to make the pain go away but no one did.

Bella POV

"She's not back and it's nine now?" Catherine said, pacing back and forth.

"Catherine," Fleur said, and Catherine turned to look at her. "We zink zat ze vampire zat 'as been breaking in might 'ave taken 'er." Fleur said, and Catherine looked even more panicked.

"Jasper and Emmett have been following his and Kristina's scent so they should find her." Edward said, and Catherine relaxed a little.

"Go to bed Catherine." Fleur said, "You are just going to worry if you stay up. We will tell you if we 'ear somezing about 'er." Fleur said, and Catherine nodded going to her room.

"I needed 'er to stop pacing. Kristina is going to be fine. She's strong." Fleur said, sitting down next to me.

" 'Ow are you and Bill?" I asked, and she smiled.

"Our English lessons are going very well." She said, and I smirked at her.

"I'm sure zey are." I said, and she grabbed a pillow and hit me. "Zis is all my fault." I said, and Fleur looked confused. "Kristina getting kidnapped. It would've never 'appened if I 'adn't left 'er alone." I said.

"Not true. Zen both of you probably would be kidnapped or worse you both would be dead." Fleur said, as Edward came back over to us putting his phone away.

"Whoever took her had a car waiting so they lost the scent." He said, and I sighed.

"Do you zink we'll find 'er?" Fleur asked.

"I'm not sure. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett will keep looking for her." Edward said, and Fleur went to the fireplace and used the floo to call Bill.

"Hello." He said, as his face appeared in the fireplace.

"We 'aven't found Kristina. If you 'ear from 'er will you tell me?" Fleur asked, and I heard Bill say yes as I went into my room with Edward.

"What do you zink 'appened?" I asked, him sitting on my bed.

"I'm not sure." He said, slowly and I raised my eyebrow.

"Tell me the 'onest truth Edward. What do you zink 'appened?" I said, and he sat in my desk chair.

"It depends. If they want to find something out then they might torture her, but if they want to get back at you than they might change her to send her after you." He said, and I closed my eyes.

"So if she gets 'urt zan it is all my fault." I said, and Edward came over to me.

"It's not your fault. It's my fault for not being able to sense that he was around." He said, and I shook my head.

"I shouldn't 'ave left 'er alone." I said, and Edward's phone rang he answered it and put it on speaker.

"Ed we have an idea of where she might be. A bunch of newborns were hanging around this abandoned building. We're going to check it out. We'll call you back if we find something." Emmett said, and I relaxed a bit.

"Sounds good Emmett." He said, hanging up the phone.

"Should we tell Catherine zat zey 'ave a possible lead or wait till we know somezing?" I asked.

"You can tell her but I'd wait so that she doesn't get her hopes up." He said, and I nodded.

"You know I could use a distraction." I said, moving closer to him and he smirked.

"Ah Bella," he said, chuckling and I rolled my eyes moving closer to him.

"Are you really going to object to me?" I asked, my lips just barely touching his. I waited for him to stop before kissing him. My lips molded with his and I could feel my head getting foggy when he pulled away.

"If you stop breathing then I might have to object." He said, and I smiled as his phone rang again he grabbed it quickly and put it on speaker phone.

"Ed we found her only we have a problem. She was bitten it's too late to do anything. She's probably been her for a few hours. We're taking her to the house." Emmett said, sounding very rushed and in the back ground I heard Kristina.

"S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît faire arrêter! S'il vous plaît, je suis sur le feu! S'il vous plaît!" **(Please, please make it stop! Please I'm on fire! Please!)** she shouted, and I went cold.

"I've got to go." Emmett said, and hung up. I looked at Edward and he seemed frozen.

"I should tell Catherine and Fleur. Zey can tell everyone zat we found Kristina." I said, numbly going to my door.

"I'm sorry Bella." Edward said, and I turned to him.

"Zere is nozing you could've done. We were already gone and no one got 'ome till late. Zey said she was probably zere for 'ours." I said, before opening the door to see Fleur and Bill on the couch they both turned to see me. "We found Kristina." I said, and Fleur brightened up.

"Zat is good. Is she coming 'ome?" she asked, smiling.

"She is going to stay at ze Cullen's for a few nights." I said, and she nodded. "I'm going to go talk to Catherine." I said, and she nodded as Bill stood up. I walked down the small hall to Catherine's room the light was still on under the door. I knocked before turning the knob to see Catherine sitting on the bed reading a book she turned to me when I entered.

"Did you find 'er?" she said, and I nodded and she looked relieved.

"Good, we should go get 'er she is probably shaken." Catherine said, getting up and I closed the door behind me.

"Catherine it is more complicated zan zat." I said, and she looked puzzled.

"What do you mean Bella?" She said, and I sat on the bed.

"She got bitten." I said, and Catherine froze.

"Zey can suck out ze venom like Edward did wiz you." She said, and I shook my head.

"No, zey can't. Kristina was already going zrough ze transformation. Ze venom 'as already spread zrough 'er system." I said, and Catherine shook her head and I hugged her as she started to cry.

_Three Days Later_

Edward POV

All of us but Carlisle sat in the living room listening to Kristina's heartbeat as it continually speed up and stopped waiting for it to finally stop.

_"I wonder how she'll react to this." _Esme thought, and I turned to her and shrugged. I knew Kristina didn't trust us because we were vampires but I also knew that she did like a few of us. I was unsure how she would react but I was not expecting her to be very cheerful about this. I continued to listen to her heart beat as it speeds up for a minute before stopping permanently. We all we listening as we heard her get off the bed we had put her on and as Carlisle explained to her what had happened to her, and listen to her sob just after. We were all shocked that is had been Rosalie who had gone upstairs and try to comfort her. Carlisle and Jasper had then taken her out to hunt when she had calmed down and complained about her throat. Emmett, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and I were sitting in the kitchen standing around the island.

"So are Jazz, Rose, and I going to be dealing with the little newborn?" Emmett asked, jokingly.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Rosalie said, and Esme looked at her shocked. "I can feel for her about not wanting to be a vampire, but other than that having her locked up with me would just make both of us try to kill each other. She needs a calm environment especially as a newborn." Rosalie said, and Alice nodded.

"She's right. All I see with Kristina staying here is the house getting smashed by the two of them." Alice said, and Esme sighed.

"Well then what are we supposed to do? We can't have her on her own. She is only a child." Esme said.

"What about our cousins?" Emmett asked, and we all looked at him. "I mean we could rent a plane and Jasper knows how to fly a plane. We can fly her down to Alaska and our cousins can help her adjust." Emmett said, and I nodded.

"That's actually a good plan Emmett." I said, and Emmett rolled his eyes before punching my arm.

"But, that's asking our cousins for too much. A newborn is a very big responsibility and it's not fair for us to put that on them." Esme said, sounding worried.

"We'll ask them if they would do it and if they say yes than we'll ask Kristina what she wants. If they say no then we'll figure something out." Alice said, picking up the phone and started dialing. We heard it ring a while before someone picked up.

_"Hello?"_ Kate said.

"Hey Kate, its Alice we were wondering if you all would be able to do a little favor for us? You don't have to if you don't think you can though." Alice said,

_"What is it?" _she asked, sounding curious.

"We have a friend who was changed into a newborn and she and Rose don't get along the best. We don't want to have them fighting all the time especially with the whole newborn temper so we were wondering if you would be able to help her adjust." Alice said, and I heard Kate and the others talking. Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar seemed to be for it, Irina and Laurent didn't seem to like the idea while Kate seemed neutral. "Oh she's only fifteen and very pretty. She was almost vampire pretty as a human. She might be a good sister for you girls." Alice said, and I heard Kate agree that it would be nice.

_"We will help her if she wants to come." _Kate said, and Esme smiled.

"Great, now it's up to her and we haven't talked to her so it's not settled. We thought we'd ask you before we talked to her about it. I'll call you when we find out." Alice said, cheerfully.

_"Sounds good. Goodbye Cullens!"_ she said, hanging up.

"Well that's good." Rosalie said, and we heard Kristina, Carlisle, and Jasper approaching the house. We waited in the kitchen when they came in the back door. Kristina's thoughts were calmer than they had been. They walked into the kitchen Carlisle looking the same as he had when he left. Kristina's hair was devilish and her top had be shredded into tatters only covering her chest, while Jasper was a little scuffed up and his thoughts had gone back to Kristina losing her temper and attacking him.

"Here dear why don't you go shower. I'll go get you some clothes. I'll show you to the bathroom." Esme said, coming up to Kristina and walking her out of the room.

"I'm going to go shower too." Jasper said, leaving the room. We waited almost an hour for Kristina to come down. I noticed her eyes were still a bright red and her hair its natural bronze shade in waist length curls.

"Ah, Kristina we were going to talk about what is going to happen next." Carlisle said, calmly. "Why don't we all go sit down to discuss it?" he said, guiding her to the dining room table. We had all sat down quietly waiting for Carlisle to start. "Well I was thinking that you would stay with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie during the school year." He said, and Rosalie spoke up.

"We did discuss this while you were gone Carlisle and I pointed out that me and Kristina being stuck together would not be a good idea."

"I agree. I snapped at Jasper earlier and I zink leaving me wiz Rosalie would not do well for my temper." Kristina said, and Alice nodded.

"We did talk to our cousins in Alaska about having you stay with them while you adjust. They are vegetarians just like us." Alice said, and Kristina just looked at her. "Tanya, Kate, and Irina very sweet. Eleazar has dealt with newborns and Carmen is very nice as well and Laurent is also starting our diet." She said, and Kristina was thinking about the distance from here to Alaska and murky image of Catherine came to mind.

"You wouldn't be able to see her for at least a year or so." I said, and she looked at me confused. "If you were in the same room as Catherine you would kill her." I said, and she looked hurt.

"Edward is right. You don't have the control to be around humans." Carlisle said, and Kristina took a deep breath.

"Could I call 'er?" she said, he voice shaking and I knew she'd be crying if she was human.

"Of course dear." Esme said, going and grabbing the phone. Everyone got up and left the room when Esme handed her the phone and a paper with the number. Kristina dialed and waited as the phone rang when Bella answered.

_" 'Ello?"_ she said, and Kristina took a breath.

"Bella, can I talk to Catherine?" she said, and I heard Bella's breath stop.

_"Sure, Kristina."_ She said, and I heard her walking and handing the phone to Catherine.

_" 'Ello?" _Catherine said, and Kristina closed her eyes.

" 'Ello Catherine." She said.

_"Kristina are you ok?" _Catherine said, her voice anxious.

"I don't know." Kristina said, her voice breaking.

_"Don't worry if you're not now because you will be. You're strong. You will get better." _Catherine said, and I knew she was trying to make Kristina feel better.

"I might be going to Alaska. Ze Cullens zink it might be better for me." Kristina said, her voice breaking with each word.

_"If it is better for you zen you probably should. And you can still call me if you need me you know." _Catherine said, and Kristina nodded.

"Ok um… Catherine I should go but I will talk to you soon." She said.

_"Alright, good luck." _Catherine said, and I heard her voice finally break. Kristina hung up the phone before bursting into tears. Esme went over to and hugged her trying to calm her as she cried.

_"I want to go."_ I heard Kristina think, and I nodded.

"Carlisle why don't we call Tanya and the others." I said, and we left the dining room.

** Ok so I had a lot of ideas for this chapter and when I'm excited I write quickly. I cried writing the whole ending so I hope you enjoy it. Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Bella POV

We had been back at Hogwarts for almost four months. The Defense teacher from the ministry was just having us read in class. Harry and his friends seemed to have been so fed up that they were going to start a "Defense Study Group" here. Edward, Alice, and I had agreed to go. We were walking to Hogsmead to meet at The Hogs Head.

"According to Kate Kristina's been relatively calm. Aside for a few fights with Laurent she has been ok. Kate and Tanya seem to like her a lot. Irina is neutral because of her fights with Laurent. Carmen finds her sweet and is helping her with her accent and taught her Spanish. Eleazar has been helping her with her morphing since it's been amplified he has been trying to get her to morph into people." Alice said, and I nodded.

"She's taking on being a vampire well I take it." I asked, and Alice nodded.

"Kate said she still seemed a little sad but once they are sure she can be around people than Kate wants her to meet a few friends that are closer to her age." Alice said.

"Zat is good. Catherine 'as been talking to 'er every other week." I said, as we got to The Hogs Head we walked in to see a big group of students starting to sit down. We walked over to a table at the edge of the room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting by the fire place at the front of the room. We waited as everyone started to calm down and quiet down.

"Er… Well… Er hi" Hermione said, her voice slightly higher than normal. "Well…erm…well, you know why you're here. Erm…well, Harry here had the idea-" Harry gave her a sharp look. "I mean I had the idea- that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts-and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us-" Hermione's voice had gotten more confident as she spoke. "-because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts-" and a few students agreed. "-Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands." She paused to look sideways at Harry before going on, "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but doing the real spells-"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL too, though, I bet?" Michael Corner, who seemed to be watching her closely.

"Of course I do," Hermione said, at once. "But more than that, I want to be properly trained in defense because…because…" she took a breath, "because Lord Voldemort is back." She said, and everyone jumped or shrieked. "Well…that's the plan, anyway. If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to-"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" a blonde boy said, in an aggressive voice and I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it-" Hermione began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes him," he said, nodding at Harry.

"Isn't Dumbledore believing 'im enough?" I said, as Ron spoke up.

"Who are you?"

"Zacharias Smith," said the boy, "and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look, that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about-" Hermione intervened.

"Its okay, Hermione," Harry said, getting up. "What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" looking Zacharias straight in the face. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you won't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

"All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know-"

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone I can't help you," Harry said, and I couldn't help but glare at Zacharias. "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out." No one left there seat as we waited for someone to speak.

"So," Hermione said her voice high-pitched again. "So…like I was saying… if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet and where we're going to-"

"Is it true," a girl interrupted, "that you can produce a Patronus?"

"Yeah," Harry said, a bit defensive.

"A corporeal Patronus?" she asked.

"Er – you don't know Madam Bones do you?" Harry asked, and the girl smiled.

"She's my auntie. I'm Susan Bones. She told me about you hearing. So – is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?" Others started to ask questions about what he had done in the past and Harry trying to defend himself saying that he had help. The conversation had lost track before something had made some of us jump.

"Hem, hem," Ginny said, in a good imitation of Professor Umbridge. "Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and have defense lessons?"

"Yes, yes, we were, you're right, Ginny." Hermione said,

"Well, once a week sounds cool," Lee Jordan said.

"As long as-" Angeline started.

"Yes, yes, we know about Quidditch," Hermione said, her voice getting tense.

"If you are trying to work around three Quidditch teams just set it up on ze days when Slytherin practice." I said, and Hermione nodded.

"Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet…" there were a few suggestions but were all shot down. "Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere. We'll send a message round to everybody when we've got a time and a place for the first meeting." She searched in her bag before pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill before hesitating. "I – I think everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," she took a breath, "that we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So if you sign, you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anybody else what we're up to." Fred reached out and signed to paper before passing it on. When it got to me I signed neatly before passing it to Edward feeling like I'd just signed a contract. I looked to see some of the people looking less than happy about it. Hermione and another student seemed to be arguing about it. A few students started to get up and leave and I looked to Edward who started to stand up. We walked back outside and I noticed how cold it was.

"I want to go to ze clozing store 'ere. I told Kristina I'd grab 'er a few items." I said, and Edward nodded while Alice grinned.

"They have a clothing store here? How did I not notice it?" she said, skipping off and Edward and I followed her.

_A Few Days Later_

I sat at the Gryffindor table next to Fred and George when the mail came. Catherine's owl landed in front of me. I looked at the mail and stated to untie it from his leg. There was a letter from my mother and a letter from my father, a letter from Fleur, and two letters from Kristina. I noticed one was addressed to me and the other to Fred. I turned to him and tapped his shoulder as he stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth. He turned to me trying to chew the piece of toast and I handed him the letter before giving Catherine's owl some toast and getting up with my letters. Edward met me in the entryway outside the Great Hall.

"Do you know what she put in ze letter?" I asked and he shook his head.

"She won't tell him anything. She knows the rules." He said, and I frowned.

"Ze rules?" I asked, and he grinned.

"Make sure no one finds out about us." He said, grinning and I smiled.

"You know at some point you and I are going to 'ave to talk about you and me." I said, once we were in a deserted hallway.

"Bella." He groaned, as we stopped.

"I don't 'ave to 'ave your permission." I said, and he raised his eyebrow.

"The others won't change you when they know my opinion." He said, and I shook my head.

"Zat isn't fair. What 'appens when I get old or if I die? You follow after me? Zat is not fair to Carlisle and Esme. Zey would be heartbroken wizout you." I said, and he grinded his teeth.

"Bella I won't damn you." He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"I won't be damned." I said, furiously. "Do you truly believe Carlisle is damned? Or Esme, or Kristina?" I asked, my eyes starting to water in fury and he seemed stumped on answering my question.

"Bella, I'm not changing you and that's final." He said, with his teeth clinched together.

"I don't need it to be you who turns me." I said, walking away from him. I went to the library to study. After almost two hours Alice came to sit with me as I continued to work on translating my runes homework.

"I agree with you just so you know." She said, and I smiled at her.

"Zanks," I said, and she grinned.

"Just so you know I believe he'd being ridiculous but he has his own reasons." She said, and I nodded. "I know that the next meeting is going to be next week."

"Zat is good. I don't zink I'll be able to pass my N.E.W.T.s wizout some 'elp." I said, looking at my book.

"I already know what I need to know, but I feel bad for all the students who don't." she said, and I nodded.

"It's bad for all ze students who 'ave O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s zis year." I said, and Alice nodded.

"Also the students who have had Snape for potions don't want to take it next year which is bad because a lot of careers in the wizarding world seem to involve potions." She said, and I nodded.

"Yes, 'e does not seem to enjoy teaching." I said, and she nodded.

"True, I'm not sure why he teaches." She said, and I closed my book.

"Most of our school believed zat 'e was only 'ere for Dumbledore." I said, and she frowned. " 'E wouldn't 'ave been able to work even after Dumbledore cleared 'er name. So since Dumbledore gave 'im a job so I zink 'e felt zat 'e might owe 'im." I said, and she nodded.

"I guess that might be true." She said, as I put my books up.

"I should go talk to Edward." I said, and she smiled.

"He's not too far from here." She said, and I rolled my eyes getting up and heading out of the library. I only got around the corner before I ran into Edward literally.

" 'Ello," I said, looking at him calmly.

"Hello," he said, and we stared at each other.

"I guess I'll go." I said, walking past him. I got up to the dorms to see Angelina and Alicia talking with Katie on their bed.

"Hello Bella," Alicia said, as I set my books down by my bed.

" 'Ello," I said, before lying on my bed.

** Ok so hope you all enjoy the chapter. I realized that no one would be able to review that last chapter because of the way I did had my chapters. So if you wanted to review the last chapter and couldn't feel free to now. Please review!**

** Lots of love and luck Charlee!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Bella POV

"It's just a little bit further." I said, as we walked through the forest. Dumbledore and Kingsley were the two to come with me. We walked in silence for a few minutes before getting to the lake. Kingsley and Dumbledore stopped and looked at the lake Kingsley raised his eyebrow at me. I pulled out a piece of red silk ribbon and set it near the water. "No we wait." I said, and they nodded Kingsley sitting down. We waited for a few minutes when the Elders and the beautiful blonde woman came out of the water. We stood up as they stepped on to the snow.

" 'Ello," I said, "Zank you for meeting wiz us." I said, and the woman translated to the women. Dumbledore stepped up next to me to speak.

"Ladies, I am very thankful you were willing to meet with me." Dumbledore said, and the woman translated and the women smiled.

"My pogasheniya dolga Dambldor vot i vse." one of the women said.

"They said that they are just repaying a debt." She said, and Dumbledore looked at me.

"A few of zem were in Nurmengard." I said, and he nodded.

"We are not asking you to help us, we would mainly want to know that if we did need you that you would help us." Dumbledore said, and the woman translated. The Elders spoke to each other and Kingsley and I looked at each other. After what felt like hours we waited for them to stop speaking. They turned to us and started to speak.

"My gotovy pomochʹ, yesli eto nyeobkhodimo. Khotya my nadyeemsya, chto nasha pomoshchʹ ne ponadobit·sya" one of them said.

"They said they will give their help if needed. We do hope that it will not be needed." The woman said, and the Elders went back into the water and the woman came up to me and handed me a piece of paper with an address. "Keep me informed of what is happening." She said, before turning and going into the water.

"Can we go?" Kingsley asked, and I realized how cold it was.

"Yes, let's go." I said, and we turned to walk away from the lake.

_A Few Days Later_

"You're being ridiculous Bella." Edward said, as I again brought up the idea of me being changed.

"Sorry, but I don't think I'm being ridiculous." I said, and Edward rolled his eyes. "You're being unreasonable." I said, getting up off the bed we had been laying on. We had all come down to France for the veela meeting and were staying in Catherine's mother's house in Nice. "I don't zink you are being fair. You aren't even listening to me and you're not even zinking realistically." I said, getting mad.

"Yes, I am. You should have a life. You should be able to go and have a career and a family and kids." He said, and I rolled my eyes at the kids comment.

"I 'ave never 'ad any desire to 'ave kids." I said, and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Bella you don't know if you might want children in the future." He said, and I shook my head.

"I don't zink I'll want children. If I wanted a sibling it was always an older sibling." I said, and he started to grind his teeth.

"You'd never be able to see your family again." He said, and I raised my eyebrows.

"I don't really see Charlie anyway and I don't see my mom except for holidays and I can make up excuses for zat." I said, and he still shook his head.

"What about Fleur or Catherine?" he said, and I took a deep breath.

"I will be able to see zem after I get control and I'll still 'ave Kristina to keep me company." I said, and he frowned.

"That's not funny Bella." He said, and I got up from the bed and headed to the door. "Where are you going?" he asked, getting up.

"Going to get everyone for a meeting." I said, and he stepped in front of the door. "You can come too. It's probably a good idea for you to come. You'll want to give your opinion." I said, heading out of the room and down stairs. I walked into the living room where Catherine was sitting looking at a book. She looked up when we came down.

" 'Ello Bella," she said, and I smiled.

" 'Ello Catherine," I said, and looked around the room as Catherine went back to her book. I walked into the kitchen where all the Cullens were standing looking at us. "So you 'eard me?" I said, and Emmett and Alice nodded. "So do you already know what we are arguing about?" I said, and they nodded.

"You're being ridiculous Bella." Edward said, sounding annoyed.

"And you refuse to live if I die. So even if I stay 'uman I will die and you would follow and no one wants you to go." I said, and the others looked at each other worriedly.

"Edward, I've already said that it's going to happen. You are the only one who is against it." Alice said, and Edward started to grind his teeth again.

"Well, I zink ze only fair way to deal wiz zis is for everyone to vote-"

"No." Edward interrupted, and I rolled my eyes, "You aren't realizing how serious this is Bella. You may think you'll be fine with it but you might not later on." He said, and I looked into his eyes.

"I want to be wiz you forever and I don't want you to die because I died eighty years from now." I said, my voice going soft.

"Edward none of us want either of you to die anytime soon. And if Bella is changed it wouldn't be till after she graduates." Alice said, and I nodded. "For one it would be weird if the two girls who transferred just pulled out to go back to their old school. So Bella has to stay of it'll make Hogwarts look bad and that is dangerous during a war." She said, and Edward rolled his eyes at her.

"So, Edward do you want me to be a part of your family?" I said, and he growled a bit.

"Not that way you're staying human." He said, and I turned to Alice.

"Alice?" I asked, and she smiled.

"I already consider you my sister." She said, coming up and hugging me, "Yes." She said, and I nodded.

"I vote yes," Jasper said, and I looked at him "It'd be nice to not want to kill you all the time." He said, and I nodded my head a bit.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't a life I would've chosen for myself and I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me. So I vote no." Rosalie said, and I nodded as Emmett spoke.

"I vote hell yeah. She's going to make a fun newborn!" he said, coming and picking me up as he hugged me.

"I already consider you a part of the family. Yes." Esme said, smiling and I looked at Carlisle whose vote meant the most.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Edward asked, from next to me.

"You've chosen not to live without her, which leaves me no choice." He said, calmly. "I won't lose my son." And Edward walked out of the room and out of the house.

"Zank you all for wanting to 'ave me in your family," I said, looking to where Edward left.

"Go and talk to him Bella." Alice said, and I nodded heading out of the kitchen and I notice Catherine had left the living room. I stepped outside and noticed the slight chill and saw Edward near the water. I walked over to where he was sitting and sat next to him.

"I'll be fine," I said, "I know what I want." I said, grabbing his hand and kissing it.

"If you could have anything in the world what would it be?" he asked, suddenly and I smiled.

"You," I said, and he grinned a bit.

"Something you don't already have." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I would want you to change me." I said, and he frowned a bit.

"What would you give for that?" he asked, and I answered immediately.

"Anyzing," I said, and he grinned.

"Two years?" He said, and I laughed.

"No, if you are staying in your teens forever zan so am I." I said, and he groaned.

"One year?"

"I'll give you six months." I said, and he laid back in the sand.

"Is it worth anyzing to you at all?" he asked, and I looked back to the ocean. "Fine, then a condition." He said, and I looked back at him.

"Condition?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Marry me first?" he said, and I felt my eyes widen.

"What?" I asked, my voice getting a little bit higher.

"Marry me." He said, calmly.

"What's ze punch line?" I asked, and he frowned

"I propose and you think it's a joke. Great." He said, and I took a deep breath.

"You're being serious?" I asked, and he nodded. "You do realize zat I'm eighteen?" I said, and he grinned.

"Yes, and most people get married at eighteen." He said, and I took another deep breath.

"Yes, some do because zey are pregnant. 'Onestly what would people zink?" I asked, still freaking out a bit.

"That we are in love and want to be bonded together forever?" he said, and I smiled at how nice that sounded.

"Two out of three marriages end in divorce." I said, and he raised his eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure the human vampire divorce rate is a lot lower than that. If you can't marry me are you really ready to take immortality?" he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"You know marriage isn't high on my priorities list. It was sort of ze kiss of death for Renee and Charlie." I said, and he laughed.

"Interesting choice of words." He said, and I groaned falling back into the sand.

"This would probably go better if I had gotten a ring." He said, and my eyes widened.

"NO! No rings!" I said, sitting up.

"Rings?" I heard Catherine ask, from behind me and I turned to see her.

"Catherine," I said, and her eyebrows were raised. "Um… What did you need?" I asked, my voice a little high.

"I was about to call Kristina and I zought zat you would want to talk to 'er." She said, and I nodded.

"I'll talk to you later." I said, to Edward kissing him on the cheek before following Catherine into the house and up to her room.

"Ze rest of ze Cullens left to 'unt." She said, dialing the phone as Fleur came in sitting on the bed. I noticed an old photo album on the night stand and went to pick it up while she got the call set up. " 'Ello Kristina, 'old on a minute let me put zis on speaker phone." Catherine said, and I sat on the bed. "Ok, you are on speaker phone wiz Fleur, Bella, and Me." She said, holding the phone out.

" 'Ello ladies," she said, her voice sounding more bell-like.

" 'Ello Kristina, we 'ave missed you." Fleur said, and I smiled.

"Yes, 'ow is Alaska?" I asked.

"It is nice. It's so pretty. I miss you all too." She said.

"So, I 'eard zat you and Laurent don't get along well." I said, teasingly.

" 'E is always cheating," she said, " 'E also isn't 'ere anymore. 'E ran off and might come back. I don't really know." She said, and Catherine raised her eyebrow.

"Kristina, you didn't scare 'im off did you?" she asked, a little worried.

"No, 'e left on 'is own. It was not my fault." She said, defensively.

"Don't worry about it." Fleur said, and I nodded.

"Zank you for sending me my stuff." She said.

"No problem. We miss you zough." Catherine said, and I spoke before thinking.

"Edward asked me to marry 'im." I said, and the room got silent. Fleur's eyes were wide as she stared at me and Catherine just had a look of shock on her face.

"What did you say?" Kristina asked, and Fleur nodded.

"I asked if it was a joke, told 'im ze divorce rate, and explained Renee and Charlie." I said, and Fleur smacked her head and Catherine shook her head and I heard Kristina sigh.

"So you said no? Bella," Kristina said, and Fleur shook her head.

"Oh, zat poor boy," Fleur said, and I raised my eyebrow. "Bella you practically rejected 'im." She said, and I froze.

"I 'ate to say it but she's right. It takes a lot of guts to propose to a girl." Kristina said, and I winced.

"What could I say? You know 'ow I feel about marriage." I said, and Catherine nodded.

"Zat is true. But Bella do you love 'im?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Do you love 'im enough to be with 'im forever? And I mean like immortal forever?" Kristina asked.

"Yes, of course." I said.

"Then why can't you marry 'im? It's just as big as a commitment." She said, and I couldn't think of a reason.

"I don't know. I'm worried what people will zink. What my mozzer would zink." I said, and Fleur laughed.

"Yes, because she'd rather you become a vampire than get married." Kristina said, sarcastically.

"You zink you're kidding." I said, and Fleur and Catherine rolled their eyes.

"Personally if you can't marry 'im are you sure you can really be with forever?" Kristina said, "I 'ave to go Kate is ready to go 'unting." She said, and we all said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"So, what are you going to tell Edward?" Fleur said, and I shrugged.

"Good luck?" Catherine said, questioningly and I laughed.

"Zanks Catherine." I said, laying back on the bed.

** Ok so it took me a while to write this chapter. I am sort of just focusing on this story at the moment but I might not be updating for a while soon. I just got a job so I won't have as much time to write. Also for those who are probably wondering about what I said about Nice being a little cold and it being December. That is true the temperature around then is between 50 and 40 degrees. It took me a while to update because I don't feel like people are reading my story as much anymore because I haven't gotten as many reviews as I used to get so please review it makes me want to write more. **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Kristina POV

I was sitting reading while Eleazar, Carmen, and Tanya went out to hunt. Kate had gone to spend time with a boy she was seeing and Irina had followed Laurent to help him with his diet. The phone rang and I looked up from my book to see it was Irina calling. I grabbed the phone and answered.

" 'Ello?" I answered.

"Kristina?" she said, sounding shocked.

"No, it's the Easter Bunny." I said, and I could hear her rolled her eyes.

"Put Kate or Tanya on the phone." She said, almost demanding.

"I'm the only one 'ome so you're out of luck. Why?" I asked.

"I needed to discuss something. Laurent was killed." She said, and I frowned.

" 'Ow?" I asked.

"These giant wolves attacked him!" she said, venomously.

"Giant wolves?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, he was in Forks and theses giant wolves attacked him and killed him." She said, and I felt some sympathy for her.

" 'Ow do you know that they killed them?" I asked.

"I ran into them and they left me alone, but when I found Laurent their scent was all around him." She said, and I heard Kate driving up here.

"Kate is almost 'ere. I'll give 'ere the phone." I said, getting up and walking out to the garage. Kate came out of her car and the scent of human came over me. My throat started to burn and I tossed her the phone before going back inside and gasping for breath.

"Sorry," I heard Kate say coming up the driveway.

"My fault I should've realized." I said, going to sit on the couch and read my book.

"Irina, we can't attack anyone there without the Cullen's permission. They have a treaty with the wolves. We will all come down there with you soon." Kate said, shutting the door behind her. She still smelled of human and my throat started to burn. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on my book to distract me from the scent. She hung up the phone before turning to me. "Well, are you up for a road trip?" I looked up at her and raised my eyebrow.

"I'm not allowed to leave." I said, and she smiled.

"If you never leave you won't get a chance to get used to human's scent. I think a road trip would be good. We need to get to Irina soon so she doesn't do something stupid. Go pack a few changes of clothes and something to entertain yourself on the drive and meet me at my car." She said, and I closed my book before running to my room and packing.

Bella POV

We only had a few weeks till N.E.W.T.s came up and I had spent most of my time in the library studying. The D.A. had been disband after getting caught because one of the girls told Umbridge. I was studying Ancient Runes when I heard a loud sound coming from outside the library. I closed my book and put my books in my bag and opened the library door to see the hallway was filled with fireworks. I looked over to see Umbridge and Filch seemed to be trying to get rid of them. I stepped out into the hall and started to make my way back to the Gryffindor common room. I got to the fifth floor before I ran into Alice.

"You might want to stay close it's going to get pretty hectic up there very soon." She said, as a firework zoomed by us.

"I'm getting zat." I said, and Alice's face was blank. "Alice?" I said, and she came to.

"We need to head down to the Hospital Wing. Carlisle is about to get a call." She said, dragging me towards the Hospital Wing. We ran into the giant white wing where Carlisle and Edward were.

"What's going on Alice?" Edward said, and I turned to her.

"Carlisle is going to get a call from Kate but since phones don't work it's not going to go through. It's an important call though Carlisle." She said, and he nodded.

"There is a cave in the mountains I think it should be out of range." He said, and Alice nodded.

"Yes, that should work." She said, calmly.

"But, what would Umbridge say when she finds out you left?" I said, and he nodded.

"Yes, it's too suspicious." He said, and Alice turned to Edward.

"Can you go and not get caught coming back?" Alice asked, "Of course you can." She said, again shaking her head.

"I'll go wiz you." I said, and they looked at me. "I want to check up on Kristina for Catherine. She 'asn't been able to get in contact wiz 'er." I said, and Alice nodded. Edward and I turned and left out of the Hospital Wing. "I also know and easier way out." I said, and turned to where the transfiguration room was. I turned into the court yard and kept walking out to the stairs going towards Hagrid's hut. "No one goes near 'ere lately so we are less likely to get caught." I said, and he nodded as we got into the forest. When we got deep enough he stopped.

"I'll have to run from here." He said, and I nodded as he turned and got onto his back and he took off. It took almost a few minutes before he stopped and I got off his back and his phone rang. He took it out and answered it putting it on speaker phone.

"Hello Carlisle." A bell-like voice said.

"No, Kate it's Edward." He said, calmly.

"Edward?" she asked, obviously confused.

"Yes, Carlisle is at the school and can't leave so I am taking this call. Alice said it was important." He said.

"Yes, Laurent left a while back and Irina went looking for him and found out he was killed in Forks. She mentioned something about giant wolves. She wants to attack them but I assume they are what you have the treaty for so we need your permission." Kate said, and Edward frowned.

"Kate can you keep her from doing something? I will try to come down there as soon as I can." He said.

"I can try. Eleazar, Carmen, and Tanya are going to come down soon. Kristina is with me and we'll stay at your old house." She said, and Edward looked at me.

"Good, can you give the phone to Kristina? Bella wants to check up on her." He said, handing me the phone.

" 'Ello Bella," Kristina said, and I smiled.

"Catherine 'asn't been able to talk to you and she wants to know 'ow you are." I said, and she laughed.

"I've been busy. I 'aven't been around when she's called lately. I'm doing fine and tell 'er not to worry. We 'ave to go sorry." She said, and the phone cut off. I closed the phone and handed it to Edward.

"Zat was a quick call." I said, and he nodded.

"How long till N.E.W.T.s?" he asked, and I looked at him.

"At least a month," I said, as I climbed on his back and he took off.

"How do you feel about a trip back to Forks?" he said, after he stopped.

"Sounds better zan being 'ere." I said, and he grinned as we headed up the same way we came and going to the Hospital wing. We walked in where Carlisle and Alice were sitting.

"Our cousins are having a problem with the wolves. We need to go and help resolve their issue." Edward said, and Alice nodded.

"Well, Carlisle can't leave wizout it being suspicious. Plus wiz Umbridge around 'e needs to stay." I said, and Alice nodded.

"I was thinking Bella, Jasper, Emmett, and I would head down there." Edward said.

"Jasper can calm everyone. Emmett can restrain anyone. I can translate, and Bella might be good to have so that they know we come in peace." Carlisle said, before looking at Edward. "Though Kristina will be there do you think that's safe?"

"She was in Kate's car talking calmly. I think she might struggle a bit but she's old enough to not kill her." Edward said, looking at Alice.

"If you give her warning about Bella coming like you plan to then we should be fine." Alice said, and Edward nodded.

"Good, we can go tomorrow. I can write a note about a relative of mine getting sick and a note about Bella's mother needing her." Edward said, and Carlisle nodded to himself.

"Yes, I'd get packed tonight and I'll have your heads of house informed and Umbridge." Carlisle said.

_A few days later_

I woke up and we were parked in the Cullen's garage back in Forks.

"We're here." Edward said, and I sat up. "They're here too. Kristina just went hunting so she should be ok and the rest of them want to meet you." He said, as I noticed Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper's car pull up next to us.

"Great," I said, moving and getting out of the car and going to get my bag from the trunk. Edward however beat me to it and smirked as he grabbed my bag. "Nice," I said, smirking to him and grabbing my bag from him.

"Feisty!" Emmett said, laughing and I felt something hard slam into me as I hit the ground.

"Bella!" I heard Kristina squeal, from on top of me. "I missed you. Well, I mean I missed Catherine and Fleur as well, but I get to see you so I missed you. 'Ow is everyone? 'Ow's school? Is Fred ok? I 'eard Mr. Weasley ok? I 'eard 'e got attacked by a snake. You know I never was a big fan of snakes." She said, quickly helping me up from the ground.

"Kristina," I said, noticing how different she looked from the last time I saw her. Her features were more angular, and her hair had a shine to it even as it was in a sleek pony tail. She was paler than she usually was, and her eyes were a burnt orange. She was smiling and I noticed an older woman with straight blonde hair and amber eyes coming behind her.

"Kristina calm down you're going to scare her." She said, and Kristina rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Bella I was just excited. I 'aven't been around people in a long time. I've missed you as well and I'm kind of 'appy I'm not trying to kill you." She said, smiling and I smiled as well.

"Glad you're not killing me as well." I said, and her smile widened.

"Why don't we head inside?" Jasper said, and the blonde women nodded pulling Kristina towards the house. We all followed them to the house. When we walked in the furniture was covered in white sheets and four people were all in the room. A man and woman with dark hair and an olive skin tone and a woman with straight white blonde hair and another girl with strawberry blonde curls.

"Bella, this is Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Irina, and Kate." Edward said, from behind me.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, and Tanya came up to me.

"It's nice to meet you as well Bella. We've heard so much about you from Kristina." She said, smiling and I saw Kristina raise her eyebrows.

"Can we stop this small talk?" Irina said, sounding upset. "I want my revenge on those wolves for what they did to Laurent." She said, and we all looked to her.

"It's more difficult than just attacking them Irina." Edward said, "We have a treaty with the wolves and we can't attack them." He said, and she huffed.

"Besides we don't even know why they would attack 'im." Kristina said, and Irina glared at her.

"He wouldn't have done anything. They just attack him." She said, and Kristina rolled her eyes.

" 'E was cheating so maybe 'e attacked someone." She said, and Irina frowned and walked towards her.

"No, he wouldn't. He wanted to live like us." She said, threateningly before walking upstairs.

"I'm planning on going to the treaty line and talking to them. Bella will be going with me as will Jasper and Emmett." Edward said, and Eleazar stood up.

"Edward my friend this is something that involves my family so we will all be there with you." He said, and Edward frowned. "It will be better for Irina if we do it this way." He said, calmly and Edward nodded.

"When do you want to go?" Edward asked, and Irina was back in the room.

"Now." She said, and everyone looked at each other. Edward looked at Jasper for a while and Jasper nodded.

"Fine we'll go now." Edward said, and everyone headed out of the house. I followed Edward and got on his back as everyone waited. "Follow me." He said, before taking off into the forest. He then stopped and everyone else joined us and we waited for a while before Edward stilled. "There here. Be calm." He said, and everyone looked straight ahead. I looked to see a giant horse sized wolf come out of the bushes followed by four other giant wolves.

** Ok, so I spent a lot of time on this chapter and I still don't think it was the best but I think it's the best way I could do it. The next chapter is going to have a lot more drama (I hope). I have tried to respond to everyone's reviews even if just to thank you. So I do hope you review because it makes me write quicker. **

** Lots of love and luck Charlee!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Bella POV

"We don't come to fight just to talk." Edward said, calmly and one of the wolves growled.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"They are discussing whether or not they should listen to us." He said, and I saw Kristina raise her eyebrows. Edward then looked over like he was being called and I noticed a two of the wolves looking at Kristina. "We didn't change her. The treaty hasn't been broken." He said, calmly and Kristina frowned.

"They think your family changed me?" she asked, and I noticed one of the wolves flinch a bit.

"Yes, they do." Edward said, and Kristina looked at them.

"The Cullens didn't change me. I don't know who did though." She said, and the wolves seemed to roll their eyes as the black wolf barked at them.

"He asked why we want to talk." Edward said, and Tanya stepped forward.

"We believe that you all killed a friend of ours. We want to know if that is true. His name was Laurent-"

"They killed him." Edward interrupted, and Irina growled.

"Then I will kill them." She said, and stepped forward when Kate grabbed her and whisper something to her.

"Why did you kill him?" Edward asked, and we waited before he turned to us. "He attacked a human in the forest." I noticed Kristina roll her eyes and I noticed Kate poke her in the back and Irina was frowning.

"They are wrong! Laurent wanted to live in peace with humans." Irina said, upset.

"That's not true." Kristina said, and Irina glared at her. " 'E cheated all the time. You just ignored it." She said, and Kate pulled her back towards her and whispered in her ear.

"Irina we won't attack them if they didn't break the treaty. And we can't allow to you to attack them either." Edward said, calmly before looking at the wolves. "We are sorry that you had to deal with Laurent." He said, and the wolves just looked at him before backing into the bushes. We stood in silence for a while until Irina spoke.

"Why would you say that he cheated?" she said, glaring at Kristina and Kate covered her mouth.

"Irina, calm down we all know he had some mistakes but he never had any remorse for those accidents." Tanya said, calmly. "Why don't we go back to the house and calmly talk about this?" she said, and Irina ran off to the house.

"Well this is going great." Emmett laughed, and we all looked at him.

"I'll go talk to her." Carmen said, and left.

"So what was with the flinching wolf?" Kristina asked, and everyone turned to her looking confused. "What? One of the wolves flinched when I spoke. Also am I the only one who noticed that they smell awful." She said, and I notice Kate and Tanya nod a bit.

"One of them seemed to recognize you. I think you looked about five or six in the memory." Edward said, and Kristina nodded.

"Oh, we used to come down with Bella when she visited 'er dad. Well until they started going to California and my mother wanted to spend time in Nice." She said, and I nodded.

"Let's head back to the house there's nothing we can do anymore." Jasper said, and everyone left running back to the house while I got on Edward's back and we ran back to the house.

"Tanya is talking to Irina. Kate decided to go hunting and Emmett is joining her. Kristina's in the backyard with Eleazar and Jasper." Edward said, when we got back to the house.

"Why are Kristina, Jasper, and Eleazar in ze backyard?" I asked, confused and Edward grinned.

"Kristina wanted to draw, and Jasper is there to make sure she doesn't go crazy and attack you. Eleazar just went out in case she wanted to practice her morphing." He said, and I nodded.

"I take it Jasper lied to Kristina about why he's out there?" I asked, grinning slyly.

"Yes, he's now getting a death glare from Kristina." He said, laughing and I rolled my eyes.

"So what should we do?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and he grinned.

"Well we should go on a proper date." He said, and I looked at him.

"We've been on a date before." I said, and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't know if I count me saving your life and making sure you ate counts as a date." He said, and I grinned.

"We went 'iking remember?" I said, and he raised his eyebrow at me. "And I came and watched you play baseball," and his other eyebrow went up. "I also went to Prom with you and the Yule Ball." I said, and he smirked.

"So why don't we go on another date to the meadow?" he asked, and I nodded. "Good, Kristina wants to talk to you and help you get ready."

"Get ready? I'm already ready." I said, as Kristina came out.

"No, you're not so just be quiet so I can help you and we can 'ave girl talk." She said, grinning and I shook my head as she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. We walked into Alice's room where Kate was sitting.

"Oh, dress up. This is going to be fun," she said, grinning.

"Well there is not much to do since Bella is already beautiful." Kristina said, and Kate nodded.

"True, but that doesn't mean it won't be fun." She said, plugging in a curling iron as Kristina went through the clothes I packed.

"So you're going 'iking?" she said, and I nodded as Kate started curling my hair. Kristina pulled out a pair of jeans and a comfortable sweater.

"Your shoes should be fine. Though I need to find my cute leather jacket." She said.

"Why?" Kate and I asked.

"It's cold out but not cold enough for a coat but my leather jacket would be perfect." She said.

"Can I even fit your jacket?" I asked, and she looked at me.

"Well you are small and the jacket was a bit big on me. Actually I think Fleur borrowed it a lot." She said, looking like she was trying really hard to think about it.

"Do you remember a lot?" I asked, and Kristina stared at me and smiled a bit.

"No, most of what I do remember is 'azy. I read my journals so I do remember more stuff than I should but everything is really 'azy from my past. I remember Fred and 'ow I felt about 'im. I miss 'im very much but I'm not sure I could really be around 'im." She said, her voice was a bit sad. "Anyway," she said, cheering up. "We need to find my jacket." She started going through her bag before squealing when she found it. I got dressed after Kate claimed she was finished with my hair. It was slightly wavy because of the way she had curled it and Kristina passed me a tube of lip gloss. "It 'as a moisturizer in it." She said, winking at me before walking out of the room and Kate laughed.

"Alice was right to send her to us. She'd be a perfect succubus." Kate said, and I raised my eyebrow at her and she covered her mouth. "Sorry, I wasn't supposed to mention that."

"You all are succubae?" I asked, and Kate grinned sheepishly.

"Guilty. Carmen and Eleazar aren't but Tanya, Irina, and I are. We're actually the originals." She said, and I nodded and she tilted her head. "Not worried?" she asked, and I shook my head.

"Veela, I'm used to women who enjoy flirting wiz men." I said, and she giggled.

"Fair enough, I've got to go your boyfriend wants you." She said, winking and walking out of the room. I shook my head before walking out of the room

"Ok, so that's the Big Dipper." Edward said, pointing out a group of stars.

"I don't see it." I said, and he chuckled.

"You haven't been able to see anything I've pointed out." He said, and I laughed.

"I did warn you zat I'm bad at zis." I said rolling over to my stomach to look at his face.

"Fair enough," he said, smirking as I moved closer to me. "So why won't you marry me?" he asked, as I moved my face closer to his.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Why won't you marry me?" he asked, slower.

"You do realize I'm eighteen, right?" I asked.

"And I'm one hundred and ten. I think it's about time I settled down." He said, and I leaned my head on his chest.

" 'Ow would I explain zis to my mozzer. People would zink I was pregnant or somezing." I said, and he rolled his eyes.

"You're being overdramatic. Also do you care what people think?" he said, and I just stared at his face.

"Why do you want to get married so much?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Because it's how I was raised." He said, and I leaned my head on his chest. "It's the way I would've done it back in my time. We would've gone on chaperoned walks and drank lemonade on the porch and maybe I would've stolen a kiss from you." He said, and I pictured it having an Anne of Green Gables flashback.

"Sounds like an old movie." I said, and he nodded.

"That was what it was like." He said, and I nodded at him.

"So you want to get married because it's how you were raised?" I asked.

"Well, I do love you and I thought that was a good enough reason as well." He said, and I rolled his eyes.

"Alright, but I was raised being told getting married before thirty is wrong." I said, and he just looked at me.

"You are not going to sway me on this." He said, and my eyes narrowed. I groaned and laid my head on my arms as he chuckled.

**Ok, so this chapter is dedicated to my sister (Alexriderlover) since I threw a book and it accidentally hit her and now she is mad at me and I told her I would dedicate a chapter to her. I was sort of getting writers block towards the end so sorry if it sucks. Please review!**


End file.
